


The Shape Of Us

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A soulmate AU where Liam has two soulmate-identifying marks. </em><br/> </p><p>Or: It's too early, but it doesn't matter because Liam can't sleep. He feels restless, different, with this weird energy running through his body. He knows he should be sleeping, going to school will be shit if he can't get any more sleep.</p><p>School is always shit anyway; nobody really likes him, and he hates having to do math. Well, Liam hates everything else in school too, most of the time. But it will be even worse if he hasn't had any real rest. Paying attention to the teachers will be so difficult, if he can’t keep his eyes open.</p><p>Liam gives up and turns on the light, deciding that he might as well do something, read a comic maybe. Hopefully, he will be tired again if he stops thinking about going to sleep. It’s when he reaches for the comic on his nightstand he sees the mark on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazingly talented [liloson](http://www.liloson.tumblr.com/). Go to her [post](http://liloson.tumblr.com/post/111300182458/the-shape-of-us-misslii-summary-a-soulmate-au/) and give her all the praise she deserves.  
> Thank you! Also, thanks to [rumpledlinen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/pseuds/rumpledlinen)  
> for help with beta reading and to missberrycakes for brit-picking. <3
> 
> [My Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/111294477394/the-shape-of-us-misslii-one-direction-band)  
> 

  ****

It's too early, but it doesn't matter because Liam can't sleep. He feels restless, different, with this weird energy running through his body. He knows he should be sleeping, going to school will be shit if he can't get any more sleep.

School is always shit anyway; nobody really likes him, and he hates having to do math. Well, Liam hates everything else in school too, most of the time. But it will be even worse if he hasn't had any real rest. Paying attention to the teachers will be so difficult, if he can’t keep his eyes open.

Liam gives up and turns on the light, deciding that he might as well do something, read a comic maybe. Hopefully, he will be tired again if he stops thinking about going to sleep. It’s when he reaches for the comic on his nightstand he sees the mark on his wrist.

Liam feels lightheaded, dizzy, excited. He has so many feelings running through his body that he can barely sort everything out. His soulmate – the one person meant for him – is out there waiting for him to find them.

He lies there, fantasising about who it could be. Maybe someone from school, or maybe someone he knows. He hopes it is someone that lives close by, someone he could bump into at school or in town. If it is, Liam won't have to wait. Liam doesn't want to wait, but still, he can't think about anyone close to him who could be his soulmate, or even someone who would want to be.

The mark is on his left wrist; it's not that big, but it has a special shape. It looks exactly like a feather. It will be easy for Liam to find his soulmate, with a mark as special. Everybody has different marks, that way you will be sure that you've found the right one. If you get to have a soulmate. Not everyone has one, those without will have to try their luck at love anyway.

Divorce statistics for those without marks are so much higher, and there is always an uncertainty about whether or not one part of the couple may present late, turning out to have a soulmate after all. Not all soulmates have a romantic relationship, but most do. For some, it's just a need to be close. Liam hopes it will be more than that for him, like for his parents.

He is glad that he presented at thirteen, now he doesn't need to wait, worrying about not getting a mark. His parents are soulmates, but Nicola – his sister – she is older than him, and she hasn't got a mark yet. He needs to tell his parents, he realises, but it has to wait until breakfast.

– – –

Liam is sixteen, and he hasn't found his soulmate yet.

People around him are starting to find their matches, leaving all doubts about the future behind.

Liam has so many doubts. He’s afraid of never getting to meet his match. He knows he’s not old or anything, it’s just that it’s easy to get scared by everything you hear about how things could go wrong, even with a mark on your body.

Sometimes you'll never meet the one. It's not a sure thing, even if it's meant to be.

Destiny isn't enough in some cases; your soulmate can die before you even meet. True love can’t survive death. But then again, nothing can survive death. To lose your soulmate, it's hard to live through, and even without ever meeting that person, Liam thinks he would feel it.

His soulmate must be out there looking for him too.

He feels empty, hollow inside, as if something vital is missing. Somewhere out there, hopefully not too far away, someone feels the same things as Liam does right now. Hopeful, but lonely and tired of waiting. Liam doesn’t want to wait. Not when his parents often like to tell stories about how it had felt, how everything just felt easier afterwards.

\-- -- --

It's a rainy afternoon, just a few weeks after his seventeenth birthday and Liam's home alone. With his mum and dad working he can ignore the homework he knows he must do. Instead, he's playing video games in the living room, just needing something to distract himself with.

It's not long until he can get away from school now, maybe get a job with his dad at the factory. Anything but spending more time with books, learning about things he isn't good at and doesn't care about.

A loud bang from the front door makes him startle, and his player dies on the screen. Liam didn't think anybody would be at home for hours. He even made himself dinner. Nothing fancy, just pasta and tomato sauce from a can.

Ruth comes barging in before Liam can start to worry for real, however. She's wet, her hair plastered against her face, but the grin on her face is almost blinding.

“I've met him,” Ruth rushes to say.

“Oh,” Liam mumbles. He's happy for her. It's just that it hurts, having waited almost four years already and not having a clue about when it's his turn to find his soulmate. “Congrats.”

“It was like a stupid romantic comedy.” Ruth sits down on the sofa next to him, her wet jeans leaving marks on their beige sofa. “Met him at the stop. And I'm there every week, can't believe I've never met him before.

“Really?”

“Did have a small fight with him over a pineapple,” Ruth laughs. “But then I saw his mark.”

It feels like it should be his turn soon, he's waited longer than Ruth. Liam laughs anyway, but it comes out a bit hollow.

Ruth lays her arm around Liam's shoulder, pulling him in tight. “You'll meet your soulmate, too. There is nothing to worry about.”

The fabric against Liam's cheek is cold and wet, but he leans closer to his sister anyway.

She hugs him tighter, as Liam says, “I know, but I want to meet them now.”

– – –

Liam's excited, and nervous. It's his first day doing something else than just going to school. His first job is at a small corner stop. It might not be the most fun thing to do, but if he can save up some money, and maybe get himself a small flat, Liam's more than happy.

He's a little bit over eighteen, and he doesn't have all that many friends. He hasn't met his soulmate either, which is worse somehow.

There's Andy, who he still hangs out with sometimes, but Andy has met his match and at the moment he's preoccupied with her. Liam can understand that, he's not bitter. He's lonely, though. Even if his family is lovely, it' s not the same.

They are a good distraction -- with his sisters’ gentle teasing and his mum’s hugs -- and he gets a warm feeling in his body when thinking about how much they care for him. But it still feels like something is missing, and he's more than ready to meet that one person. Liam wants to feel complete, and he wants someone to smile at him like his dad smiles when he sees Liam’s mum.

As Liam gets there – a few minutes early–  he sees a blond boy behind the counter. He's new to Liam, which is a bit odd, Liam would have thought he knew everyone his age in town.

Or at least knew of everyone in town.

“Hi,” he says, uncertainly. “I'm Liam, and I'm new. Was supposed to meet the boss.”

“That would be me, then,” the boys grins. “But you should call me Niall.”

“You?” Liam blurts out, surprised. He winces when he realises how rude he sounds.

Niall laughs, loud and joyous. “My aunt owns this place, so she's the real boss. But she lets me say that it’s me. Just moved here, and I needed something to do.”

Liam feels awkward, but he starts to laugh too. It's hard not to, when Niall just seems so happy. Soon, they're both giggling without any reason.

It's only as a customer comes in that Liam stops laughing, taking gulping breaths as he tries to collect himself. He must try to act like a proper adult now.

Liam smiles as Niall takes care of the customer, wondering if he might have found someone who can be his friend for real.

Maybe his new work won't be quite so boring, if he gets to spend his days with Niall.

– – –

Liam waits for his turn at the coffee shop; the line is  long during lunch break, but he needs his coffee to survive the day.

The girl behind the counter hasn't seen him and is still talking to the customer standing in front of him. She is so pretty, with brown hair and kind eyes. He’s a bit thrown by how drawn he is to her. But then when he sees her wrist everything makes sense. His stomach flips, almost like he’s butterflies whirling around in there. It looks like a feather, like the one he has on his wrist.

He still stands there, frozen by the shock that has overtaken his whole body, when she calls for him. The customer before him is already gone; without him even noticing, and Liam is standing there like an idiot. What a great first impression to make, on the girl that might be the one.

As he takes a few stumbling steps forward, flushing from how awkward he feels, the girl smiles. Her name tag spells Danielle, with a cute little heart instead of a dot. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"What?" Liam can hear how confused he sounds. He clears his throat, cursing himself silently for forgetting where he was and why. “Oh well, just a coffee. Please.”

"And your name?" Danielle asks, reaching for a paper cup.

"Liam," he answers, distracted by his own thoughts. "I've got a feather too… on my wrist. I think we match?" He can feel himself blush harder – his cheeks warm, a startling pink colour on them that he wishes he could avoid – but he is pleased that he dared to tell her.

Danielle smiles, and her eyes shines with happiness, almost sparkling it seems. Liam can see himself with a girl like her. She seems to be sweet; far nicer to him than any girl at his school, not that any of them would have ever given him a chance.

"Oh,” she pauses for a moment, looking unsure of what to say. “I think that it must mean that you should have my number. We can go out for a coffee, when I'm not working?

Liam nods, and she teasingly adds, “Somewhere other than here.”

"Yeah. That sounds lovely," Liam stumbles over his words; nervousness and excitement rushing through him at once.

A little while later, he walks out with his coffee, lightheaded and so, so happy. He’s going to call Danielle later. He has a good feeling about it all.

– – –

They have been living together for about a month. After two months of intense dating, Liam moved in with Dani. It had felt like nothing could go wrong, and they didn't want to waste any more time, after having searched for each other for so many years. Liam knows it will work, even if they don't know each other that well yet.

Liam’s eighteen, and with Dani just a little few years older than him they have all the time in the world to get to know each other better.

But one thing that doesn’t make sense to Liam is that their marks aren't identical, something they noticed after couple of dates. They are almost similar, but not completely. Liam's feather is a bit wider and is more defined where Dani's is all soft lines. But he doesn't think it matters. It can't make any difference; he's in love with her, and she's in love with him. A few small things can't mean anything, not when you feel like Liam does.

Though, they haven't told anyone about their marks not being identical, because of what people might say. Some have figured out anyway, but Liam won’t listen to them. They don’t know what they are talking about.

Liam still works at the small shop near their home, a boring but stable job. It will have to do until they move to London together. Danielle wants to move there as soon as they can afford to, with her wanting to be a dancer it will make things easier for her to succeed. Liam just wants her to be happy, he doesn't care where they live.

He didn’t want to be home later than he needed to, so he tried to get away as quickly as possible. It's their date night, being late is never a good start on a date. They’re just going to the cinema, nothing fancy; but Liam still wants to be the best he can be for Dani's sake.

As Liam comes through the front door, he gets a strange feeling in his body. It's too quiet.

Danielle usually greets him as soon as he gets in. Now, he stands there, alone in the hall, waiting for her to come and give him a kiss like she always does. He feels uneasy, uncertain about what to do. He stares at her coat hanging where it's supposed to. She's clearly home, just not coming to greet him, as usual.

"Liam, are you home?" calls Danielle, from the living room. "Can you come in here for a moment?" She sounds upset, her voice uneven.

As he gets to the living room, he sees her sitting on the couch, with tears in her eyes. At once, he sits down next to her, trying to take her hand, wanting to comfort her. But she pulls away, making him worry even more. "Is something wrong?"

"Liam, you know I love you," Dani sniffles, taking a deep breath before she reaches out to take his hand. It doesn’t make him feel any better. "But our marks, you know they don't match."

"Yeah, they do. We both have feathers," Liam mumbles. They have talked about this before; he thought they were past it. He figures that one of her friends that had figured it out, has probably said something again, to make her worry.

"They don't look the same. But you are so nice, and I thought it wouldn't matter that they didn't." She's gentle with him, stroking her long, delicate fingers on the skin of his wrist as she talks. "I did see myself being happy with you. But I met someone else. He's my soulmate, Liam," she makes a choking noise as tears well up in her eyes. When Liam doesn't say anything, she carries on, with a trembling voice, "He has the same mark. Exactly the same, Liam."

"But I love you," he says, feeling confused. Then he gets quiet for a moment, forgetting about all but one thing. One thing that he needs to know. "Who is he?"

"Does it matter?" Danielle asks. Maybe it doesn't matter, it just would be easier to deal with if he knew. But then he realises that things might just would get even worse. If he knew he would picture the two of them living a happy life together. Liam shakes his head and she continues talking. "We can't keep doing this, Liam. I'm going to move out. I don't want you to have nowhere to go, even if I lived here first."

"Are you going to move in with him?" Liam asks, unable to stop thinking about her being happy, planning a life with someone who's not him.

"No. I'm going to stay with a friend.” She gives him an awkward pat on the arm, appearing unsure of where to touch him.

They sit there silent for a short moment, then she gets up. It's not until he sits there, alone, brokenhearted and fighting to keep the tears away that he sees the bags waiting for her beside the couch. He has no idea how he missed those before.

Dani's not even out the door, and tears are running freely down his cheeks.  Liam thought they would have a future,  the two of them. That they maybe would get a few kids and a dog.

Now, he has to start over.

Liam doesn't want to start over with someone new. He doesn't want to try with a new person. Nobody could ever fit him they way Dani has done, even if the stupid mark on his skin thinks that there is another person for him out there. One that's supposed to suit him even better. There can be nobody that fits him better.

It's all his dumb mark’s fault, without it Dani would still be his.

He doesn't move from the couch for a long time; not until he can feel how hungry he is, how badly he needs to pee. Then he gets up, deciding that the faster he gets those things done, the quicker he can get into bed.

– – –

Liam wakes up feeling groggy and confused. As he turns over, he wonders where Dani is. Usually, she's not one for getting up early. If anything, it's Liam who gets up early to make her breakfast in bed.

As he remembers why she's not in bed with him, Liam's heart breaks all over again. He feels so alone. And the worst part is that he is alone again, back to where he was before he met Dani. Tears run freely down his cheeks, and he takes shaky breaths, trying to pull himself together.

It feels like all of him is falling apart, like his whole world has crumpled down around him.

It's past noon, when he finally gets out of bed. He’d rather stay curled up in his bed, hiding from everything, but he can't ignore his hunger any longer. Not bothering to get dressed, he walks out in the too silent flat.

Everything in the kitchen reminds him of Dani, he can't eat the cereal. It was her favourite, and he bought it for her, and it just feels wrong to eat it. He forces himself to eat a dry piece of toast, and even though it tastes so bland, his stomach can barely take it.

Once he's eaten his toast, he drags himself into the bathroom. He spends too much time in the shower, the warm water running out long before he's finished. He can't make himself move from where he's sitting on the floor, hunched over his knees. He's shivering from the cold, but he can barely feel the discomfort. It's like he's numb.

Liam idly wonders what he's going to do about the flat. He doesn't want to be there if Dani isn't.

When he gets out of the shower, his legs feel unsteady, and he almost falls over as he wobbles dangerously. Starting at himself in the mirror, Liam doesn't recognise himself. It's like the boy with the wet curls, and the big brown eyes is someone foreign to him. Someone who should be happy and content.

His hand moves before he can think about it, and it's first when Liam has his shaver pressed against his temple he pauses. Then he shrugs and starts to push the machine through his hair.

As his curls fall to the floor, tears well up in his eyes again.

– – –

Liam doesn't leave the flat all weekend, ignoring the calls from his mum and the texts from Niall. He doesn't want to go to the pub as he promised Niall he would do; there is no reason for him to take up Niall's time. He’s no fun to spend time with when he feels so empty. He's no use for anyone right now.

He just needs to feel sorry for himself for a little while. Then he will be a good son and friend again. Right now he just wants to cry and hide in his bed.

– – –

On Monday morning, he still feels the same. But he knows he must go to work, no matter how much he rather just stay at home; just lie in his bed, ignoring everyone, all day. But Niall would come find him and drag him to work, not wanting to do it all by himself. Well, Niall would want to do that, at least until he sees Liam. He has seen himself in the mirror, and there is no way to ignore how he doesn't even look like himself, with lifeless eyes and skin below the almost looking bruised.

His phone beeps as he is on his way out, the key already turned in the lock. He knows he's late, but he had such a hard time even getting out of bed. Niall must be waiting for him – he is only one it could be now that Dani has left him – and he probably wants to tear him a new one for being late, leaving Niall alone at work. Niall hates being bored, he needs Liam there to entertain him. But it's even more likely, he’s worried because of Liam being late.

Liam is never late for work. Even though it will make him even more late, Liam takes his phone out. It might be Dani, having changed her mind, after all.

'Liam, you shit! Come here now, I'm bored as hell. If u are sick u call me!!’ he reads, and the hope he felt deflates at once. It shouldn't hurt that it's Niall, and not Dani, that did send him the text. He knew he couldn’t expect anything else. It still hurts.

He sends a quick text, promising Niall that he's on his way.

– – –

When he walks into the shop, Liam tries to look happy. There is no need for Niall to worry about him, not when there is nothing he can do to make Liam feel any better. The door makes the familiar noise, and it makes Niall look up from behind the counter. He was for sure behind there doing as little as possible, probably playing some game on his phone.

"Fuck! I've missed you, Li," Niall says, smiling; too loud and too happy for Liam to deal with at the moment. He wants to go back home, go to bed and sleep the rest of the week. "Li, why are you looking that way? Something wrong, mate?"

The smile he had plastered on his face slips off. He shouldn’t have expected Niall to be fooled by a fake smile.

"It's nothing, Niall." Liam tries to lie. But Niall has a small frown on his lips, and he doesn’t look like he believes him. The problem is the Liam can't lie,  not to anybody really but most of all not to his best mate. Liam lets out a loud sigh, and asks, "Can we do this after our shift, please? I don't want to talk about it here."

Niall gives him a searching look, probably trying to figure out what Liam won't tell him. "Okay, but you won't get out of telling me. We can do it at yours maybe? Is Danielle at home, you think? Was thinking we could talk just you and me."

When Niall asks about Dani, Liam makes an odd noise, trying to get his breathing under control to avoid start crying in the middle of the shop. He thought that he had it under control, that he would be able to pull through this day without breaking down.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Niall rushes over to him, quickly pulling Liam into a tight hug. Liam clings to Niall, holding on hard, his face pressed against Niall's neck. "So, I guess Danielle is the reason you are upset?”

 

"She won't come back," Liam mumbles. Trying to get himself in order, he breathes in the familiar – comforting – smell of Niall. "I’m so alone."

Niall stays silent for a long time, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Liam's back. When Liam doesn’t say anything more, he asks, "Did she leave you for real?"

Not able to say anything else, Liam nods, hoping that Niall will figure out the rest without him having to say anything. It's too hard to talk about.

"But I thought she was your soulmate. Why would she leave you, mate?" Niall asks, clearly confused.

“Like, the marks were not the same. Not really. She met her real soulmate, moved out Friday night.” He breaks down as soon as he said it, starting to cry in the most desperate way; leaving him sobbing and dragging in huge gulps of breaths as he tries to calm down again.

Luckily, there are no customers in yet; that would have been both awful and embarrassing.

“Shit. That's rough. What are you going to do now?” Niall asks, never letting go of Liam, even though Liam can hear the doorbell jingle. Both of them ignore the customer as Niall gently rocks him back and forth, making shushing noises in the back of his throat.

“I don't know. Without her back home, it's too quiet. Everything reminds me of her.”

The customer – apparently tired of waiting – clears her throat behind them. It makes Niall pull away, patting Liam on the cheek while he gives him a sad smile. “Sorry. Let me help you,” Niall tells the customer.

– – –

Later that night when their shift is over, Niall refuses to leave Liam alone. Instead of letting Liam go home to his flat, Niall pulls him after himself all the way to his own flat.

He doesn't want to be a bother.

“Niall, I can be alone. You don't have to take care off me,” Liam says, even though he knows it’s no use when Niall has made his mind up.

“I want to. Can't leave you alone when you look so sad. Li, let me take care of you,” Niall says, stubbornly.

“If you say so,” Liam agrees, mostly because he knows there is no way out. If Niall wants to take care of Liam, he will do it no matter what Liam says about it. Niall is far more stubborn than Liam is on a normal day, and this day is far from normal. “But won't Todd care?” Even now, Liam worries about making things even worse with Niall's roommate.

“He can shove it. Such a wanker that one, it's time to find someone else to live with.” Niall sounds cranky.

Niall's roommate has been a problem for some time. It's a bit strange; Niall is so friendly, with everyone he ever meets. Niall won't admit to it, but Liam thinks it has something to do with him. Liam knows that Todd never has been a fan of him, and he’s probably said something bad about Liam. Niall always hates it when people are mean to Liam.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Liam says sincerely.

Niall smiles, sudden and bright as he says, “We should move in together. Just think about it. Would be ace.”

Liam can't help smiling, even though it feels like his heart is about to break just thinking about living with someone not Dani. “Yeah, let's do that.” He gets a bright smile back from Niall, who is nodding to himself, looking thoughtful. “Are you planning something already, Niall?”

Niall hums to himself, before he agrees. “Yeah, we should do something different. Start over for real,” he waits for Liam to nod before he continues. “We should move to London. Get away from this place, and start over somewhere you won't have memories of her.”

“I don't know, mate. Like, my parents are here. Everyone is here.” He feels unsure about it, moving to London was something Dani wanted. It was never his dream. Not really.

“It's time to start over, Li,” Niall says gently. “It will be good for you. More chance to meet our soulmates too, don't you think?”

As long as Liam has known him, Niall has had his mark. Unfortunately, it's not as visible as Liam's, making it that much harder to find the right one at first sight. He has a moth on his chest – a big and slightly odd mark – and most people don't take off their shirt the first thing meeting someone.

The hollow feeling in his chest might disappear, but Liam is not sure if he wants to meet his soulmate. Not right now. But he does want to live with Niall, and he wants Niall to be able to meet his soulmate.

“Yeah, okay. We can do that.” Liam agrees. The way Niall smiles when he says yes; it doesn’t make the worry, and doubt go away. But it does shrink some, leaving him feeling a tiny bit excited about the future.

– – –

A flat within their price range wasn't easy to find, not when neither of them actually have planned on moving right now. Niall has found a job through someone he met once before, being so friendly he managed to convince his new employer that letting him work at a preschool would be a great idea. Even though he has no real experience with kids.

Liam is sure the kids will love Niall. They would be stupid not to.

But they did find a flat, or a room in a flat where someone already live. But the bloke, Harry, who lives there already seemed okay, at least on the phone when Liam spoke to him.

Hopefully, it will be alright.

Liam thinks he will let Niall do the talking; he can charm Harry into letting them rent it even if they barely can afford it when Liam hasn’t found a job yet. But Harry appeared to be desperate for a new flatmate – didn’t seemed to care all to much about them being two, instead of one person as he asked for in the ad – so it might not be a problem.

The problem is that the flat is too small. One of them will have to sleep on the couch if they don't share the bed. Him and Niall would have to share the bed, it would be kind of strange to share a bed with their new roommate.

Niall doesn't seem nervous as they find the door they were looking for, which makes Liam feel remarkably less worried. The door the apartment is a bit shabby, but the whole neighbourhood seems a bit shabby, so it’s not that surprising. But what choice do they have? Not even Niall can charm himself into getting paid enough to get something fancier. This solution will have to do.

Just until they find something better.

Liam knocks, standing back with his hands in his pockets, waiting to see what kind of person this Harry will be.

A curly haired lad opens the door wide for them. “I'm Harry. You must be my new roommates.” Harry has a slow, soft drawl. Also, he's down to his pants. Liam isn’t sure where to look.

“Um. Hi,” Liam stutters out, before his eyes lock on Harry's chest. Not entirely sure he can believe what he sees – it must be a hallucination – he asks, “Is that a moth on your chest?”

“Yeah. It's my soulmark.” Harry looks mournful, with a distant look on his face. After a moment, he shakes his head, giving them a small, slightly sad, smile. “Haven't found my match yet, I'm afraid.”

Niall stands stock still next to Liam, frozen in the middle of reaching out to shake Harry's hand. He doesn't say anything, just stares at the mark on Harry's skin.

“Like, not to be too forward. But I think that you might have found him,” Liam says, nodding towards Niall; who startles when Liam mentions him.

“What? Are you serious?” Harry's tone is doubtful, but as his eyes zeroes in on Niall, his eyes light up. “Do you have my mark?” he asks Niall, with a grin, dimples growing more and more as he gives Niall an intense gaze.

Niall nods and pulls his shirt up, to reveal the identical mark. It feels weird for Liam to be there. Niall is his best mate but finding your soulmate is special. “Er, I think I should go somewhere. Give you some time to talk?”

Neither of them pay him any attention as he walks into the apartment, feeling unsure of what to do. Where to go. He can hear them talking quietly in the hallway; Niall is laughing, loud and happy.

This sudden move might be the best thing they have done, Liam realises. Even if he doesn’t feel the need – or even want to – meet his own soulmate, he is glad that Niall got the chance.

– – –

It has been weeks of him living off Niall's and Harry's paycheck. Both of them tell him that they don't mind, but Liam doesn't like that he needs to be dependent on their money. They should save up for their future together, not pay for Liam's food and bills.

But finally, he has a new job. He's grateful that he got it, having no real work experience except his job in the store back home. The hours are a bit odd, because of it being at a bar. He is happy about it, but he also feels a bit nervous, and shaky. What if he drops a bottle? Or spill a drink on someone?

“Babe, it will be good. Yeah? You have practiced, and even if you make a mistake. Just give them your cute little smile, and nobody will care,” Niall says, reading him like an open book. Well, it probably isn't hard to see how nervous he is, with him bopping around the room, unable to sit still for longer than a few minutes.

Liam can’t help it.

“I don't know why they even picked me?” Liam wonders out loud. The bar is not that fancy, mostly visited by drunk students without too much care about where they are drinking.

Niall chuckles, as he almost has to bodily push Liam out the door. “All the girls and boys will come back just to drool over you, even if you are shit at being a bartender. They would be idiots not to hire you, mate.”

Liam blushes, but can't help to giggle at Niall's compliment. “Should you say those things about me, Niall? You have a boyfriend,” Liam jokes. He knows that Harry means the world to Niall, neither of them would ever even look at someone else.

“He can take it,” Niall says, smiling cheekily. “He can take it. Like, you wouldn't believe me, mate.”

“Please, don't talk to me about your sex life. It's bad enough when I have to hear it. It would be nice if you weren't so bloody loud,” Liam complains, teasingly; even if he might mean it a tiny bit.

But maybe it's better when they are loud, that way Liam knows when to stay far away from them when they are at it. Luckily, he hasn't walked in on them fucking in the kitchen in, like, two weeks maybe. He has learnt not to wear ear-buds as he walks into rooms. He never wants to see Niall's naked arse again. Especially not where he eats his breakfast.

“Sorry about that, mate.” Niall doesn't look sorry, he’s still smiling like an idiot to himself. It’s kind of hard to be around Niall and Harry, when they are so happy and vibrant all the time.

Liam wants to be that happy too. He has started to wish more and more that he too could find his soulmate.

“I need to go.” He hugs Niall, choosing to ignore the look their neighbour gives them. Liam’s pretty sure she thinks they are in some sort of a relationship, all three of them. “Tell Harry that he should come by, bring his hipster friends. I need someone snarky to practice on.” Liam likes Harry's friends, even if they are a bit different from anyone Liam met before he came to London.

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to tease Harry for being a bit of a hipster, too.

“Yeah yeah. Maybe your soulmate will be there.” Niall gives him an encouraging smile. “This is a good thing, Li. So many people around, you got to find your person soon.”

It’s not the first time Niall has said that. Niall likes to tell Liam that he soon will meet the one. Soon. Always soon. Liam’s sure that it won’t be the last time Niall says it either.

“We'll see. Maybe –” Liam trails off. It's a bit odd to have this talk in the hallway, and he should be on his way. Liam doesn’t want to be late his first day. “But I need to leave, like, now.”

– – –

Liam really likes to be a bartender, much more than he thought he would.

He's so much better than he thought too. It's fun, and he meets lots of  nice people, even if he still hasn't found his soulmate. But there are downsides too. The work hours are shit, making Liam feel tired the oddest times. He is standing in the kitchen, waiting for his coffee, and for Niall to come home from work. He is blurry eyed, and still more asleep than awake, and it's three in the afternoon.

Before his coffee is done, Niall barges in, talking too fast for Liam to understand everything he says.

“– mate, you wouldn't believe the kids at work, today someone ate the crayons, puked all over the floor.” Niall laughs, sounding both amused and dreamy at once. “Harry has been talking about wanting kids. Like, a lot of them.”

Liam hums, knowing that they both wants kids, even if Harry is the most vocal one of them. Harry can't help himself around babies, always cooing and picking them up. It's lucky he so damn cute, otherwise people probably would be more mad about him stealing their kids. Liam just hopes they will wait a bit longer.

That Harry and Niall were soulmates solved the situation with sleeping arrangements. Liam got his own bed, and Niall has shared with Harry since the first night. Now, Liam idly thinks about having to find a place for himself, a baby would mean that they would need his room.

“You would make great parents, Niall,” Liam says, smiling softly. He can see them with a bunch of kids, maybe even more than three or four.

“Yeah, I think so too. Harry is lovely with kids.” Niall has a dreamy look on his face, but suddenly he freezes. He stares at Liam with big, surprised eyes. “What the fuck? Have you seen your arm?” Liam looks down on his mark. Nothing looks different. The feather is still there, mocking him for not having found his soulmate yet. “No, no! The other arm, you have a new fucking mark. Liam?” Niall almost shrieks, his voice shrill and loud and his reaction is making Liam feel stressed. Worried even.

When he looks down, Liam understands why Niall sounds the way he does.

There is a new mark, on his right wrist; a bold, black arrow. It looks like it has always been there, but it hasn't. Liam has never seen it before. He holds his wrists up next to each other. The marks are the same size and placed exactly the same. The marks couldn't be any less alike otherwise. One of them sharp, the other one soft.

“Huh? I thought I felt weird, when I woke up?” Liam mumbles. His entire body had been itching when he woke up, and when Liam thinks back,  he realises that he feels the same way as the first time he woke up with a mark on his skin.

Why does he get another mark after five years of looking for his soulmate. It doesn’t make sense. Liam knows that it’s possible to get your mark whenever, even after already having met your soulmate. But never has he heard about anyone having two marks.

“Mate, I think you should see someone about that. Strange as fuck, that is,” Niall says, appearing to be a bit calmer, even if his eyes won't leave Liam's new mark.

Liam can't stop looking at it either. It feels weirdly right, his new mark.

– – –

The meeting with the so called specialist doesn't give Liam anything. He is still as confused about his marks as before, if not even more.

When Liam walks in through the door, he finds Harry on the sofa. Harry is watching him with curious eyes, not even trying to be discreet about it.  Both he and Niall had wanted to come with him, something Liam later wished he'd agreed to as soon as he got to the office. It would have been nice to have their support, and Niall probably would have been better at getting straight answers, where Liam had felt too uncertain to demand more than he got.

“Hey Harry. Are you waiting for me?” Liam asks, even though he already knows the answer to his question.

“Well, you didn't want us to come,” Harry says, still sounding a bit grumpy about it. “What did they say?”

“Not much, like, they had never seen or heard of anything like that. Apparently I'm special, or something.” Liam didn't understand everything that the three specialists were talking about, but it was easy to tell that they had no idea what to think of Liam's second mark.

“We already knew that you’re special, babe.” Harry is sprawled out on the sofa, long limbs everywhere, and his arms wide open. “Come on then. You look like you need a good cuddle. Tell me everything they said, and we'll make some sense of it.”

Liam drops down next to Harry, and curls up in a ball, with his head in Harry's lap. It doesn't take long before he can feel Harry's hand in his hair, Harry's long fingers rubbing his temple, slowly helping him to calm down. Liam takes a deep breath, trying to collect the thoughts running through his head.

It's hard to know what to think.

“They said it might mean that I will meet someone with two marks... Probably I'm not alone with this. But they had no idea why the second mark would come so many years after. I guess it's just for me to wait and see. I just wish I could meet my soulmate soon. It's so, so hard not knowing,” Liam rambles, so many things he needs to say that he doesn’t know how to explain.

“Yeah, I remember that. Every damn day. Just waiting to see if you'll meet him. Or her, I guess.” Harry appears to be lost in his own head. Liam can tell that he is thinking about Niall; he has this stupid dreamy look in his eyes.

“Tell me, how did you feel when you met Niall,”' Liam says, even though Harry has told him about it several times before. Worried about making the same mistake again, Liam needs to know what to expect. It would break him to go through another breakup like that.

“You know, that feeling in your chest? The hollow, empty place that always has been there. Or, always since the mark appeared?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Liam mumbles. Being in love with Dani, it made him ignore those things, and the warm, fuzzy feelings he had for her; made him ignore that he still felt those things, even when he was with her.

“It's filled with a warm, fluttery mess of feelings instead. It's a bit like being in love, instantly. But it hits you even harder. You just know that you will spend the rest of your life with this person.”

“I was in love with Dani. It didn't help, she met someone else anyway.” Liam is over her. Now that he can think clearly again, he's grateful for the time he did get with her. No matter how much it hurt him in the end, loving her, it was worth the pain to get those good months with her.

“I know, babe. But I bet you will know for sure when you meet the one,” Harry murmurs. He rubs his fingers on Liam's neck, massaging lightly. Liam can feel himself starting to relax, and being able to breathe properly again. “I bet you meet her soon. Maybe that's why you got another one?”

There is nothing else to do but wait and see, so he lies there and lets Harry take care of him. He's almost asleep when he hears Niall come home. Niall drops down on the couch, next to Harry, whispering something in Harry's ear.

Niall, most likely, wants to know that he is okay.

Harry and Niall mean everything to him, and they make every day without his soulmate so much easier. Still, Liam doesn't want to be in the way for them. He'll have to ask them later if they want him to move out. He'll do it when he's more awake, right now he just wants to sleep.

– – –

It's too early for Liam to be up, having come from work just a few hours ago. But Niall asked for a favour. In a few weeks, it's their first anniversary, and Niall thought it would be a brilliant idea to give Harry a book about  jokes every day until then.

Which is why Liam is at bookstore, at eleven pm, with five different books about telling jokes in his arms.

They can be a bit odd sometimes, but Liam likes Harry's jokes. Especially the knock knock jokes; they are his favourite, even if they make no sense half of the time.

Liam doesn't even look at the cashier when he puts down the books on the counter, too tired to care about looking for his soulmate even.

“Either you are boring as hell, or you have really, really boring people around you.” The voice is deep and it makes Liam's skin feel tight and warm. The way the voice is making him feel makes Liam wonder.

When Liam looks up from his pile of books, he comes face to face with the most beautiful bloke he has ever seen. Liam doesn't think he has seen someone as pretty on the cover of a magazine. The cashier has the most beautiful eyes; deep, warm brown and so, so lovely.

Perfect.

“Um, I hope I'm not that dull,” mumbles Liam. His cheeks feel hot, so he knows he’s blushing as he tries to think of something clever to say. Nothing comes to his mind, but the beautiful bloke still chuckles, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Liam can't help to sneak a quick look at his wrist. He is so disappointed when it's completely bare. Well, Liam should pay and be out of there. Maybe he can get Niall to go out have a drink, even if Niall is supposed to have a night in with Harry.

Liam really needs it. For a short moment, he dared to hope that maybe he had found his soulmate, at last, and it made him feel a burst of hope and happiness. Now, he just feels more alone than before.

When Liam reaches for his wallet, the boy makes an odd noise, a choking sound in the back of his throat. “Is that a feather on your wrist? Let me see it, please?” he sounds astonished, words tumbling out of his mouth. He looks so hopeful as he puts his left wrist in front on Liam, showing him a mark that looks like the feather he has on one wrist.

But it can't be right; the astounding beautiful boy in front on him should have one on the other wrist too, if he's Liam's soulmate.

“I'm afraid that I'm not the one you're looking for. See?” Liam says, holding up the wrist with the arrow on. “You don't have one like this. Believe me, I would want you to be my soulmate, but you'll have to keep looking.” He feels wrong, the words not fitting right in his mouth. He doesn't want to leave this bookstore and never see this stunning lad again. “I'm sorry.”

“But we do have the same, exactly the same, feather. It must mean something. Please, one coffee, and we'll see what happens after that.”

One coffee with a boy that good looking can't hurt, Liam figures. Then they can go their separate ways, both of them hopefully finding their soulmates soon enough. “Yeah. Okay, let's do that. We can meet up, have coffee together.” He smiles shyly. “I'm Liam by the way.”

The boy lights up, and gives Liam the most brilliant smile. His eyes almost look like they are sparkling, and Liam can feel something swoop in his stomach.

“Great. Oh, shit. This is so strange –  I'm Zayn, and I'm going to put my phone number on the receipt. Hope that you'll call me,” Zayn rambles. His accent is thick, making Liam wonder where he's from. Liam quickly finds that he wants to know everything about Zayn, but that doesn't fit with his plan when it comes to just going on one date only with him. “I won’t ask to put it in your phone, that way you know that I don’t use it to get your number. Even if I want to.”

“I promise, I will call you,” Liam says, carefully putting the receipt in his wallet, wanting to keep it safe until later.

Liam is curious – even if he doesn’t want to be, not really– but Zayn can't be his soulmate, even if it feels like it when he thinks back to what Harry and his parents have told him about meeting your match. He feels hot – his chest is filled with something he has never felt before this day – and just being near Zayn makes him feel less worn out and tired.

But he doesn't believe that it could be real. Those strange feelings in his body, can't mean what he wants to think that it does.

He doesn't dare to hope.

– – –

Later that night, Liam stands in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to cook for himself, but also for Niall and Harry. It's his night to cook, and he has no clue about what to make. All he can think about is Zayn. This stunning boy; who is claiming to be Liam's soulmate, and who has the most amazing eyes.

“Ey, Liam. Why are you standing there grinning like a loon?” Niall words make him startle. He was so distracted, he didn't even hear the door slamming shut or Niall coming into the kitchen..

“I met this guy at the bookstore you sent me to. Like, he was so nice,” Liam tries to explain. He can feel how his smile grow even bigger as he talks about Zayn.

“You mean hot,” Niall laughs. ”Is the one, then? Is that why you are smiling like that?”

“I don't know,” Liam says. “Maybe? But I don’t think he is, not really.”

Niall looks puzzled, opening his mouth several times without saying anything. Liam understands. He doesn't get it either.

“He has one mark. Like, one feather looking just like mine. But he doesn't have the other one.” Liam has his fingers on the feather, stroking it, thinking about whether or not it's a good idea to call Zayn. But he promised he should, and he doesn’t want to disappoint Zayn.

“Shit. That's right confusing mate. But you are going to see him, right? Fucking stupid not to, if you smile like that when you've met him once.” Liam can hear the smile in Niall's voice, even when he can't tear his eyes from the feather on his skin.

“Yeah,”  Liam agrees. “It can't hurt to try.” As he looks up, he can see that he was right, Niall smile is big enough to make his cheeks dimple.

“Harry will have a fit, hearing about this. Frigging romantic that one.” Niall's smile turns soft, and he appears lost in his own head for a moment. As always when he starts talking about Harry. “Tell me everything about him. And get started on the food, you maniac. I'm starving.”

Liam ignores the jab about him making food for Niall, he has more important things to talk about. “I'm not sure that he's even human. My eyes were about to pop out of me head, I think. Fit like nobody else. His eyes, I don't know. They are very pretty?” Liam doesn't know how to make Zayn justice, describing him seems impossible, when just his eyes make Liam feel flustered. “I got his number, think I'm going to text him later.”

“Yeah, you’ll do that. Or I'll shank you in your sleep.” Niall nudges him away from the fridge. “And move your arse, Li. I'll get our food ready. You should go and text your boy already.”

– – –

Zayn works in a bookstore: he must be smart, so Liam has to try extra hard to not make a fool out of himself before the date even happens.

'Hi. We met a the book stoore. :-) Give me a ring, and we can get that coffeee?' After much stalling, he finally press send on his phone, having checked it over three times. It looks alright to him, if a bit excited maybe. But that's okay; Liam is excited, and he doesn't mind if Zayn knows that.

As Liam waits, he tries to do something else, but it's useless. He is totally unable to concentrate on anything. He just sits there, staring at his phone, waiting for it to call.

Luckily it doesn't take long, before the phone rings. The vibration from the phone almost makes Liam drop it on the floor, before he manages to answer the call. “Hi,” he says, feeling shy and eager at once.

“This is Liam, right?” Liam can recognise the way Zayn says his name. It sounds like when they first met at the bookstore. Zayn drags the vocals out, making it long, soft. He says it unlike anyone else ever has said Liam's name before.

Liam likes it.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he says, smiling. “And I guess you are Zayn?” Zayn laughs and it makes Liam's stomach feel weird, as if he’s got butterflies fluttering around in it.

“Yeah, should have said that. So about that coffee, now sound good to you?”

“Now?” Liam asks, surprised.

“Yeah, I really want to see you,” Zayn replies, and he sounds expectant . “So, what do you say? Meet me at the small coffeehouse around the corner from the bookstore. Do you know where it is?”

“Sure. Like, now. As in straight away?” Liam feels nervous; his hands are starting to sweat.

“In half an hour? That's okay with you?” Zayn asks.

“Sure,” Liam agrees, quickly, before he can change his mind.

– – –

There is no time for him to freak out, no time to worry about what to wear. Liam is out the door before he even has time to think about changing his clothes. Out on the street, he falters, rushing back in to change shirts.

He wants to look good for Zayn.

When he's dressed in one of his favourite shirts, and his hair looks okay, he locks the door after himself. Something he forgot to do the first time he tried to leave.

– – –

At a table in the corner, Zayn sits waiting for him, reading a book. He doesn't notice as Liam walks up, looking up first when Liam clears his throat. His eyes shine with happiness when he sees Liam. It makes Liam's stomach feel warm, fluttery, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Hi,” Liam says, shyly. “Sorry, if you had to wait.”

Zayn beams, smiling so hard his nose crinkles. “Just glad you came. Weren't sure you would, considering what you said at the store,” he says as he puts his book down. Just looking at it makes Liam feel a bit stupid – the book is far thicker than anything Liam has ever read – he hopes Zayn won't just want to talk about things Liam doesn't understand.

Liam can't stop looking at Zayn. He feels transfixed by this devastatingly beautiful boy, and he blushes when he realises that he's staring at Zayn. “Like, I know what I said... but I promised, didn't I?” Zayn has a brightly coloured tattoo on one of his arms, and it reminds Liam of the comics he likes to read. “Is that, like, from a comic? The tattoo on your arm?”

“Yes. Do you like it?” Zayn asks.

“Gosh. It's one of my favourite things. Comics, that is,” Liam rambles. He loves comics, but right now he can barely think straight, because of the way the tattoo looks on Zayn's skin.

Liam wonders if Zayn has even more tattoos, where he can't see.

– – –

Liam's tea is starting to get cold, from them talking too much for him to drink it. It turns out Zayn is not only the most stunning person Liam has ever seen, he's also a bit geeky just like Liam. It takes them talking about comics, movies, and music; before Liam realises that he maybe should tell Zayn that he wants to be his soulmate. It’s just that he has a hard time believing it to be true.

With him having two marks, and Zayn only having one it can't be right.

“Zayn. I'm not going to lie. You are so good looking,” Liam blushes and drops his gaze to his own hands, but he sees the blinding grin Zayn gives him first. “And you're nice, and interesting. But I don't think this will work.”

“Why not?” Zayn sounds confused and dejected.

Liam feels dejected too. He knows he shouldn't feel so strongly about never seeing Zayn again, not when they have only been on half a coffee date. “We don't match. It's not meant to be. Like, I've done this before, and it hurts too much when it ends. It will end badly. I know it,” Liam tries to explain.

“I don't feel empty, Liam. I've always felt empty before, but it stopped when I first saw you.  If it weren't real, I wouldn't have felt that way. Maybe your second mark is a genetic mistake?”

Zayn looks hopeful, reaching out to take Liam's hand in his own, gently stroking his fingers on the inside of his wrist. “Come on, babe. Give us a chance?” His eyes are begging Liam to say yes to him. “You know, if one of us rejects the bond. Things will go back to being the way it was. Some say it’s worse even.”

He can't say no when Zayn looks at him like that. He doesn’t even want to say no anymore.“Okay, one more date. We'll see what happen after that.”

– – –

There’s more than one date. He agrees to one and then two and then they're going everywhere together--movies, restaurants, coffee shops

The one thing they haven't done is had sex. Not that Liam doesn't want to. He wants to sleep with Zayn so badly, but he hasn't been sure that he could trust that he and Zayn truly were soulmates, and he has been afraid of falling even harder for Zayn if they did have sex.

Now, he's certain that Zayn is his soulmate, there is no way he's not, Liam can feel it in his whole body. Which means tonight is going to be the night it finally happens.

If Zayn wants to, of course.

Liam invited Zayn to come over to his, and bribed Niall and Harry to stay out all night. Wanting to have a nice night in with Zayn, just the two of them, he had to endure a lot of teasing.

Liam has made the two of them dinner. It's not much he can do well in the kitchen, but he hopes that Zayn will like it. He tried to do his best at least and he knows Zayn will appreciate that.

Zayn sits in front of him, looking relaxed, and so good. His hair is soft, unstyled and a bit messed up from Liam's hands. Liam might have gotten a bit carried away, when he was kissing Zayn earlier. Zayn always looks good, but Liam finds him even more attractive when Zayn's lips are pink and a bit puffy. It’s a reminder of how lucky he's to get to kiss Zayn.

Zayn's foot rests against Liam's ankle, rubbing the bare skin. The gentle touch makes Liam's skin tingle, makes it hard for him to think properly.

“I think I know now, too. That the two of us, we're meant to be,” Liam says. It comes out rushed; he has been wanting to say it all day.  

“Babe, I'm glad… then maybe you should come home with me. Meet my mum and dad?” Zayn looks a bit embarrassed. “I may have told them all about you already. And they have been bugging me to bring you around.”

“I want that too, Zayn. Just, it feels a bit nerve wracking, meeting the parents.” Liam doesn't want to disappoint Zayn's parents the first time he meets them, knowing that Zayn probably has told them things that will make them think he's perfect.

Liam knows that he’s far from perfect.

“It's big what we have. Don't you think? I think meeting your parents would be lovely,” Zayn says.

Zayn meeting his mum and dad feels right. Liam is sure that they will love him, like he does. “Do you want to sleep here tonight? With me, I mean?” Liam blurts out. He hadn't meant to ask that until later, but he couldn't help himself, not when Zayn is so obviously charmed by him.

“Fuck, yes. If you want me to?” Zayn looks eager, his eyes dark and .”'All you needed to do was to ask.”

“Now, please. Let's go to bed now,” Liam says, forgetting all about the pudding in the fridge. He's out of the chair and halfway to his bedroom before noticing that Zayn is still seated in his chair.

Zayn raises one eyebrow. “Eager are we, babe?” Zayn says, his voice is teasing but still gentle. “Come here and give me a kiss.”

Liam walks back to the table, taking his place on Zayn's lap, sitting sideways with his arms around Zayn's shoulders. When he presses a kiss to his mouth, Zayn opens up under him, pushing his tongue into Liam's mouth, pulling him closer with the hands pushing up underneath Liam's shirt.

The first kiss, gets followed by one as teasing, small licks of Zayn's tongue that makes Liam want to do things. And before long they are making out with frenzy, every kiss deep and long, causing him to shiver and press closer to Zayn.

Liam knows they should move to the bedroom. He's hard in his pants, but it's difficult to stop kissing Zayn; every kiss feels drugging to him. Liam lets out a breathy moan as Zayn's hand skims his stomach, he then traces the outline of his cock through his jeans. Once Zayn seems satisfied with his gentle teasing, he wedges his hand around it, rubbing.

It feels so, so good. The roughness of his pants against his prick, and Liam moans and forgets to kiss Zayn back for a moment, panting helplessly into his  mouth.

“Do you feel good, babe?” Zayn asks, unzipping Liam's jeans, pushing them down far enough to be able to put his hand around Liam's cock.

Zayn's hand feels so good against his skin. “Yes, so good. Don't stop, please,” Liam pleads.

Zayn's thumb rubs away the precome leaking from the slit of his dick, smearing it as he pulls his hand down. Zayn starts to jerk him off with short, rough pulls that make Liam roll his hips up into Zayn's fist.

Liam can hear himself, but he can't stop the desperate sounds that slips out of his mouth. He's getting close already, trying to hold off, but he can feel his orgasm build in his body. A hot, tingling feeling is running through his body, making his head feel fuzzy and light.

“Zayn,” he groans. “Please.”

“It's okay, Li. Want you to come,” Zayn murmurs, as he moves his free fingers on the sweaty skin on Liam's neck.

A sudden flare of pleasure rushes through his body as Zayn tells him to come, and his body trembles as he comes, spilling over Zayn's hand, and probably the table too. It leaves him feeling weak and breathless once he’s done. “Oh god,” Liam pants, trying to catch his breath. When his brain starts to work properly again, he laughs. “Er, we need to clean that off. Before Harry and Niall come home.”

“Later,” Zayn gently pushes him up from where he's still seated on Zayn's lap. “Let's go to bed, we're not done, are we?”

Liam's legs feel like jelly, making it hard for him to stand up without a steadying hand from Zayn. Once they both stand up, Zayn gives him a gentle kiss. As they part, he pulls Liam after himself into the bedroom.

“What do you want?” Liam asks.

“Doesn't matter, just you,” Zayn murmurs. He pushes Liam up against the door closed behind them, and Liam is glad to have something solid to lean against, his legs feel shaky and unsteady after his orgasm.

Zayn's wet, soft mouth against his own is distracting. But Zayn's hard dick is pushing into his hip, and Liam knows it must be kind of uncomfortable for him, being that hard for such a long time without any kind of relief. He pushes Zayn away from him, pressing one last kiss against his lips. “I want to suck you. That's okay?”

Zayn nods, as he starts to pull his shirt off, his movement quick and clumsy. His hair messy, standing on all ends when he's done. “Fuck, yes. Of course, I want that.”

There are tattoos all over Zayn's skin, more than Liam knew he had. The heart on his hip is the one Liam can't tear his eyes from. He wants to put his mouth on it, and he can't stop himself from dropping to his knees in front of Zayn.

“You're going to kill me, babe. With that mouth of yours, so fucking pretty,” he rubs his thumb along Liam's lower lip, moaning as Liam nibbles on it.

He presses his lips against the black ink, flicking his tongue along the lines of it. He can feel Zayn move underneath his hands, where he’s gripping Zayn's hips hard. Every new taste of his skin makes Zayn press closer to Liam's mouth.

He tries to get Zayn's pants undone, but he can’t get his hands to work properly with Zayn so closely pressed against him. He doesn't want to stop, but he has to if he's going to get Zayn's jeans down his hips.

Because of how tight his jeans are; it's a struggle getting them down, even with Zayn trying to help. His hands knock against Liam's as they push Zayn's jeans down his thighs, and they seem as shaky as Liam feels. But together they make it work.

Liam hasn’t been with anyone but Dani, never wanted to when he knew his soulmate was waiting for him, too. The sensation of Zayn's slipping into his mouth is almost overwhelmingly good. The taste is musty, salty and Liam likes it.

“God,” Zayn mumbles. He traces Liam's face with careful fingers, stroking his thumb along Liam's plump lower lip.“Your mouth is so lovely, babe.” His hands settle on Liam's cheeks, holding him gently.

Liam hums, tonguing along the underside of Zayn's dick as he hollows his cheeks. And it makes Liam feel light-headed. It's  almost too much, the burning want he feels for Zayn.

Wanting to be good for Zayn, he pushes himself closer to Zayn, trying to take him in deeper. The head of Zayn's cock bumps against the softness of the back his throat, almost slipping in, but he pulls back again, needing to take a deep breath of air.

He quickly wraps his lips around Zayn again, sucking on the tip as he tongues the slit.

As he tries to take Zayn deeper again, Zayn's hips stutter underneath his hands, twitching forward ever so slightly as if Zayn can’t help himself. He’s so careful with Liam, trying to keep himself from fucking into Liam's mouth.

Liam doesn’t want him to be careful. Tears are prickling in the corners of his eyes, and he has a hard time breathing properly with Zayn's cock stuffed in his mouth. He doesn’t mind though, not when he can hear the stuttering gasps Zayn lets out as he takes him in.

Liam pulls off, leaning his forehead against Zayn's hip as he tries to catch his breath. As he looks up at Zayn, wanting to get his attention, he sees that Zayn’s already watching him closely.

“You can fuck my mouth. If you want to?” Liam asks, blushing when realising that his lips feel swollen, sore as he talks.

Zayn's fingers are on his lips again, and his gaze is burning hot. “You sure?” He almost seems fixated on Liam's lips, rubbing his fingers on them as he waits for Liam to answer.

Liam wraps his hand around the base and flats his tongue along the underside of Zayn's cock, giving it a long lick. When he gets to the tip, he sucks Zayn into his mouth again. Zayn threads his hands in his hair, and starts to fuck his hips. Zayn keeps it shallow, never going deep. But he gets less and less careful, the closer he gets, the head of his dick pushing against the back of Liam's throat, slipping in before he pulls back again.

It’s hard for him to breathe around Zayn's cock, and he can feel how sloppy and wet his mouth is. Tears are wetting his cheeks, but he doesn't want Zayn to stop. Not when he can feel Zayn's cock twitch in his mouth, and Zayn's skin is warm and solid underneath his hands.

As Zayn pulls his hair, gripping harder, Liam moans around his cock. And it seems to push Zayn over the edge and come deep into his mouth. Even though he tries, Liam can't swallow it all; he has to pull off halfway, and take several deep, stuttering breaths. The last spurts of come hit his cheeks, his mouth, and Liam can't help but giggle.

“Shit, babe.” Zayn pulls him up from the floor, using his shirt to clean off Liam's face. “Let's go to bed. Sleep some, and then I'll give you one too.”

Liam burrows down next to Zayn, with his head on Zayn's still flushed chest. As he lets himself think about it, he realises how happy he is. How much Zayn means to him. Liam is glad that he dared to try again, even if he were afraid of things not working out. Now, he just need to remember to thank Niall for making him go to the book store that day.

– – –

The morning after, the two of them are in the kitchen, making breakfast together, giving each other stupid, besotted smiles. Zayn is barely awake enough to function, in desperate need for coffee, and he has the most adorable bed head Liam has ever seen. Liam thinks it’s too early to say ‘I love you’, but he still wants to.

The door slams shut, and Niall and Harry come into the room with big, matching grins on their faces as they find Zayn and Liam in the kitchen. Liam just smiles back, even though he knows that there will be plenty of teasing to come.

“Well, well, little Liam. It went well last night.” Niall gives Zayn a cheeky smile. But then he looks a bit more serious, as he says, “I'm Niall, and it's me that you'll have to answer to if you do my boy wrong. And that is Harry, mostly you have to look out for his flailing limbs. He can be a menace, that one.”

“Hey,” Zayn mumbles. His voice is soft with sleep, but he too has a serious look on his face. “I promise I'll be good to Liam. It's okay to hurt me if I'm not.”

Niall nods, looking pleased with Zayn's answer.

“Liam wasn't wrong. You do look like a god,” Harry says, looking like he wants to poke Zayn, to see if Zayn is even real. “Your kids will be mad pretty.”

Liam giggles, trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks behind his hands. “It doesn't work that way, Harry. Can't have his children, can I.”

“With his looks I'm sure he's alien. It might happen, Li.” Harry appears to be serious, but his words are weird, even for him. Everybody stare at him, before he breaks down, giggling wildly. “Ha, you should have seen your faces.”

Zayn's face goes from confused to smiling, and when Harry walks over and actually does poke his long fingers into Zayn's side – as Liam knew he would do – Zayn laughs.

“Zayn, it's too late now. But you should know that you get those two too, when you get me,” Liam tells Zayn, giving him the coffee he so badly needs, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

“I think I’ll survive. They seem like a laugh, both of them,” Zayn says, low and sincere.

He can't help to smile; Harry has become one of his closest friend. It's important to him that Zayn likes both him and Niall. “Well, they are. But you have to cover your eyes when you walk into a room if they are home.”

Zayn seems puzzled. “Why?”

“Well, what can I say?” Liam doesn't know how to explain best that his two best friends tend to be naked more often than not. And most often doing things in their common areas, that they should keep in their bedroom. “Niall maybe you should explain to Zayn why it's frigging hard to live with the two of you.”

“We like to fuck, that's all,” Niall laughs when Liam rolls his eyes; that would have been easy to explain after all.

“They do it everywhere. I've seen their naked arses more times than anyone not dating them should,” Liam explains, trying to sound upset about it, but he can't stop himself from laughing.

“Should I be jealous?” Zayn asks, smiling so big his eyes are crinkling in the corners. “It sounds a bit dirty, Li.”

There is no way Zayn should be worried about anything. That's ridiculous. “Wouldn't shag them if I got money to do it,” he tells Zayn. “Maybe not even then.”

“Hey,” Harry says slowly, sounding genuinely hurt. “That's mean, Liam.”

Niall pulls Harry close to him, whispering something in Harry's ear, making him smile. Then Niall says, way too loudly, “I’ll shag you. More than once if you want.”

“Er, maybe we should go to my room?” Liam asks Zayn, wanting to get out of there before Harry and Niall start to make out, or worse. Then he gets an idea, about how to get his revenge for all those times he has walked in on them them being naked in the kitchen. “And by the way, we fucked in here last night. Won’t tell you where, though.” Liam giggles when he sees the astonished look on Niall's face, but he ignores his grumbled ‘what?’ as he pulls Zayn out of the room.

– – –

It has been months, but Liam still has no idea what to think off his second mark. At times, he feels odd; the mark hot to the touch, almost throbbing on his wrist. It does feel weird right now, as Zayn rubs his fingers on it.

They are lying in bed; Liam is curled up against Zayn, with his head on Zayn's chest. “Maybe you'll get a new mark. Like, I didn't get mine at the same time,” Liam wonders out loud.

It's something he has been thinking about a lot recently. What if the reason that Zayn doesn't have one is because of some medical reason, maybe something that makes the building of the mark slow down. It could happen. Maybe that's way his mark feels the way it does, because of something happening with Zayn's new mark. He doesn’t know, but he likes to think about waking up to find Zayn having an arrow on his wrist.

“Yeah. Might be why,” Zayn mumbles, half asleep. “But sleep now, please.”

– – –

****  
  


When Liam had called his mum to tell her about Zayn, she had been happy, if a bit doubtful. After all, it wasn't the first time Liam thought that he had found his soulmate. But she insisted that he brought Zayn home with him as soon as possible; which meant that he had to take Zayn with him home the first available weekend.

Zayn's hand is sweaty in his own, and Zayn has a nervous smile on his face, as he waits for him mum to open the door.

“It will be alright,” Liam tells him. “She will love you. I know she will.”

“You don’t know that,” Zayn says, but at the same time his mum opens his door; so Liam has no chance to tell Zayn that he does know that.

How could she not love Zayn?

“Hi, mum,” Liam says, letting go of Zayn's hand to hug her close. The only thing that he misses from home is his family. He always wants to see them more often than he can.

She squeezes him tight for a moment, before letting go to turn to Zayn. “So this is the boy you’ve been telling me so much about?”

“Would be stupid of me to bring some other boy,” Liam says, teasingly.

Zayn smiles, still with a nervousness leaking through. “I would be upset if he did.”

“Stupid question of me,” Karen laughs. “There is tea in the living room, so we could talk some. I want to get to know you, Zayn.”

“Sounds lovely,” Zayn answers.

– – –

His mum is fussing over Zayn and smiles softly every time he turns toward Liam. It's quite obvious that's she's taken a liking to him. Liam can understand that; Zayn is very lovable.

“So, you come from a big family?” she asks says, a familiar glint in her eyes that makes Liam worry. “You want kids then?”

It’s a bit early to ask about grandchildren, at least Liam thinks so. But Zayn just smiles and says, “I do. Of course, I do.”

“More than one?” She sounds hopeful, and she keeps giving Liam these looks that clearly are meant to mean something.

“Mum,” he whines. “Stop asking all those things. It's embarrassing.” Liam doesn't think it's something Zayn wants to discuss with his mum the first time they meet.

“You should be glad there are no baby pictures being shown right now, Liam,” his mum says, and on the couch next to her Zayn lights up, his smile growing wider.

“I would like to see those, Karen,” Zayn gives her his most charming smile. The one where he scrunches his nose up; Liam loves it when he smiles like that.

“I'll go get them, love.” She pats Zayn on the leg, before getting up from the couch.

“Zayn, what are you doing?” Liam hisses, trying to keep his voice down.

“I want to see them, bet you were the cutest kid ever.” Zayn sounds so sincere that Liam can't say no to him.

“So sorry about all the talk about kids. She's a bit crazy about becoming a grandmother,” Liam explains.

Zayn presses a light, sweet kiss on Liam's cheek. “It's okay. I would like that. To make her a grandmother someday.”

Liam feels fond, and happy. He feels content, something he doubted he would get to feel, but then he met Zayn.

“Me too, like, so much. When we have better jobs, and a place together.” As he thinks about it, Liam can't help to see it in front of him; Zayn with a bunch of kids running around his legs, maybe a dog or two running after them.

He doesn't notice his mum standing in the doorway, with tears in her eyes. “My gosh,” she says. “You're both making me cry. And I don't expect any grandchildren anytime soon. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

Liam sits next to Zayn, holding his  hand as Zayn and his mum coo over his pictures. It could be worse, even if he does feel a bit awkward about Zayn looking at some of the pictures. He did have some awkward years in his teens and Liam would bet money on that Zayn always has looked perfect, even at thirteen.

“When does dad come home?” Liam asks, wanting them to spend a little less time looking on those particular photos.

“In about an hour, so I should get started on dinner. I’m sure you don’t mind spending some time without me,” Karen says, finally closing the photo album.

When she has left, Zayn turns to Liam, smiling softly. “She's lovely, babe.”

“She likes you,” Liam says, feeling happy.

“I want her to like me, for me, but most of all for you,” Zayn says, loving and soft.

“Yeah? Then you must work your charm on my dad too. He might be a bit harder to convince that you're a good boy,” Liam says teasingly.

Suddenly, Zayn looks a bit nervous. “Fuck,” he says. “Uh, I will do my best then.”

“I'm just having you on. Of fucking course he will love you, would be stupid not not.” Liam giggles when Zayn gives him a disbelieving look.

“I think I like your mum better than I like you,” Zayn grumbles.

“No, you don't,” Liam says fondly, pulling Zayn into a soft kiss.

– – –

Technically they don't live together. But Liam spends most of his nights in Zayn's bed – most of his clothes are in Zayn's drawer too – and he's there even when Zayn isn’t. Maybe it shouldn't feel so big, that they are going to live together for real, from now on.

Harry watches him, as he packs down the last of his things, carefully putting things in boxes. Zayn will be there to help later, when he's off work, but right now it's just him and Harry. Not that Harry helps all that much, he just keeps him company while Liam does all the work.

“Liam, you know you can come back. Get the last things, if you forget something,” Harry says, and not for the first time either. He doesn't understand why Liam is so anxious, but then again, it's not weird that he doesn't. He and Niall have lived together since day one of their relationship.

“Yes. I know. But it feels big. Like, it's important to do it right,” Liam tries to explain.

“I'm pretty sure you are doing it right,” Harry chuckles.

Liam giggles, pretty sure he gets what Harry is implying. Harry likes a good pun. “Well, what can I say. Zayn is good at things you do in a bed. Or other places, I guess.”

“Too much information. Liam,” Harry drawls, but he does look rather interested. Liam has since long realised that Harry lacks the shame most people have, and he knows that Harry probably would be happy to discuss Liam's and Zayn's sex life. For hours even.

“I've seen your naked arse more times than I can count, Harry.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be best if you let me walk in on you and Zayn a bit more often,” Harry teases. “He’s rather pretty.”

Liam is not even surprised, but he still exclaims, “What the fuck, Harry?”

“Have you quite finished, Li,” Harry drawls. “I'll help you carry those things, the faster you're out of here, the faster I can get Niall naked when he gets home.”

“It will be so good to not live with you two,” Liam says. But then he feels the need to add. “Not that I'm not going to miss you. I am.” He doesn't want Harry to think that he hasn’t appreciated getting to live with them, especially during those rough months.

“Yeah, I know that. But you won’t get rid of us anyway. We'll see each other all the time,” Harry tells him. “Niall would be so miserable without you.”

– – –

Sometimes Liam feels lonely, with a cold emptiness in his chest, almost like he felt before he met Zayn. It scares Liam, knowing that something might not be right.

Zayn, still, hasn't got another mark. Liam wishes that he would just wake up one morning, with Zayn next to him, wearing the same mark Liam has on his right wrist.

As they lie in bed together, Zayn is barely awake but Liam can't sleep. His chest feels tight, as if something is missing. Something vital.

“Zayn?” He tries to get Zayn's attention, gently rubbing his hand down Zayn's back.

“Hm, what?” Zayn mumbles, pressing his face deeper into the soft pillow.

Liam has been dreading to tell Zayn about his fear of something being wrong. But he needs to ask, even if he’s a bit scared. Zayn needs to know. “Do you feel weird sometimes? Like, in your chest?”

At once Zayn sits up in bed, looking around the room, far more alert than Liam ever seen him this time a day. “Do you need to go to the hospital? We should, if your chest hurts.”

"No, no," Liam says soothingly, not wanting Zayn to worry if there's nothing to worry about. (At least, he hopes there's nothing to worry about.) “Not like that. Just this weird feeling, like it's still empty sometimes.”

“No, I feel fine,” Zayn assures, sounding sure. “A bit worried now, but fine. I feel as warm as always when I'm around you, like it's supposed to be.”

“Oh.” Liam has no idea what to think.

“Babe, you’re not back to having doubts about me being your soulmate?” Zayn sounds worried, and maybe a bit sad. He lies down next to Liam again, reaching out to pull Liam closer. He seems satisfied once Liam’s pressed along his side, with a leg draped over Zayn's.

“No, that's not it. I know now that your mine, and I'm yours. Can't believe that I ever doubted that. But it still feels weird sometimes,” Liam mumbles into Zayn's neck.

He knows that he shouldn't doubt what he has with Zayn. He hasn't has a reason to worry since their third date, but he's more anxious than he dares to admit.

“If you still feel strange in a few days, maybe you should see a specialist?” Zayn suggests, carefully tilting Liam’s face towards himself, making it possible for him to press a light kiss on his cheek.

“They don't know anything anyway. Gave me nothing when I got my second mark,” Liam grumbles. “Why can't you just get your second mark, babe?”

“I don't know. But it will happen.” Zayn sounds so sure of it, no doubt at all heard in his voice.

When Zayn kisses him, Liam forgets all about the hollow feeling in his chest. Completely wrapped up in Zayn's taste, and his mouth pressing gently against his own, he feels warm again.

– – –

Plenty of people at the bar hit on him. Liam thinks it's mostly because of them being drunk, and that they might think it's an easy way to get free drinks. Zayn tells him it's all because of Liam's eyes. And hands. Well, all of him, according to Zayn.

He's never interested, but tonight he doesn't even have the time to politely smile and decline any offers. The bar is completely packed, with people everywhere.

The bloke he is supposed to serve is just standing there, staring at Liam. His eyes are wide, with surprise evident in them. He's not familiar to Liam. Still, it feels a bit like he knows him. But Liam thinks that he would remember meeting him before, and he can’t.

It’s strange.

With his sharp cheekbones and clear blue eyes, he is pretty. Very pretty even. But no matter how pretty he is – which Liam wishes he could stop thinking about – he's holding up the line.

“Mate, what can I get you? A beer?” Liam asks, raising his voice to be heard over the loud noise in the bar.

The boy startles when Liam talks to him, and swears loudly. “Fucking hell.” His sharp gaze seems to lock on Liam, making him squirm from the heat in his eyes. “Can't believe it. You are so bloody hot.”

“Er, thanks,” Liam says. “But your drink? What did you want?”

“Don't care. Just give me your number. Hell, give me your address. You're my soulmate.”

No. That's not right.

This boy must be drunker than he appears to be, if he thinks Liam is his soulmate. “You're mistaken mate. Sorry,” Liam says, carefully. It feels hard to crush this bloke's dream. He remember how it was. How alone he felt before he met Zayn.

He stills and his eyes widen further, doubt replacing the happy shine in them.“No. You have my mark. I can see it.” He sounds defiant and he’s frowning at Liam. “I'm not mistaken on anything.” When Liam opens his mouth to protest, he shakes his head.

Liam doesn't have time for this; everyone behind the bloke wants to be served too; he doesn't have time for cute but intrusive boys. “I've found my soulmate. Live with him even. Do you want something to drink?” Liam asks, still wanting to be good at his job. Even if this bloke makes his stomach feel strange. His whole body feel strange more like it. “Otherwise I think you should leave.”

He looks so confused, then he puts his arm up, almost shoving it up in Liam’s face. “Tell me this isn't the same thing that you have on your wrist. And then I'll leave you alone. I get that people hit on you all the fucking time, but I'm not kidding. You don't have to lie about having a soulmate.”

It does look like the arrow on Liam's wrist, but it can't be. Zayn is at home right now, sleeping in their bed. Zayn will get the arrow too. Someday soon.

Liam knows he will.

“I didn’t lie to you. His name's Zayn, and I do have his mark. See?” Liam lifts his other arm up, making sure to show off the feather. He’s having a hard time breathing properly, the panic in his chest feels almost suffocating to him.

“What?” He has a frown on his face, the blinding smile from before gone. “Does he have two marks too? This Zayn?”

“No, but I know he will. Someday, he will have it. I can feel that he's the one,” Liam says, stubbornly.

”'Don't you feel it? I know it's you, I can feel it just like I've always been told.” The smile is gone from his face, and his eyes are sharp and narrowed. Liam thinks he is angry, but he can't really know. Liam doesn't know him.

“No, no. Can you just leave me alone?” Liam feels like crying. Why can't he just get this stupidly attractive bloke just to go? As soon as he leaves, all these things he’s making Liam feel will go away.

“Okay. I'll leave. Just tell me that you feel it too. Even if you are with someone else?”

Liam shakes his head, not wanting to admit to anything. He's tired, and he misses Zayn. There’s something in the back of his mind, telling him that he’s making a mistake. But he doesn't want to admit to feel anything for this boy.

“Fine.” The guy turns to walk away, but he stops halfway, reaching out to take Liam's wrist in his hand. Liam pulls his hand away, quickly. He doesn't want to be touched right now.

“No. Don't touch me. Please, just don't.”

The guy shakes his head, but but he does what Liam asks him to.

As the bloke walks away, Liam's heart stutters in his chest, its rhythm uneven. It almost feels like his chest aches.

– – –

He comes home to find Zayn in bed, bundled up in the sheets, mumbling a slurred “hello” when he sees Liam.

“Zayn? Are you awake?” Liam need to talk to Zayn. Everything in his head is off, he really needs Zayn to talk to him, to touch him.

He needs Zayn to make him feel like normal again.

Zayn only mumbles something, turning over on his side to fall asleep again. But Liam can't have that. “Zayn,” he pleads, quietly. When Zayn doesn’t answer, he tries again; this time louder. “Please wake up.”

Zayn sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Did something happen at the bar, Li?”

Liam crawls into the bed, pushing himself into Zayn’s space. He shakes his head; he doesn't want to talk about what happened in the bar. “No, just need to be close to you. Want you so much, Zayn.”

“Now?” Zayn looks puzzled, half asleep. Though, he does kiss Liam back when Liam presses his lips to Zayn’s.

The bed sheets are cool, soft against his heated skin when Liam lies back, pulling Zayn down on top of him. “Please, babe. I'll let you sleep in tomorrow.”

There is no better way to bribe Zayn than with sleep.

“You'll have to do the dirty work, babe.” Zayn pushes himself closer to Liam, and he can feel Zayn starting to grow hard against his hip. His dick rubs, hot even through their pants, against Liam.

“You want me to ride you?” Liam asks. He shivers; his skin feeling tight, and so hot, just from thinking about sinking down on Zayn's dick.

“Fuck. I always want to watch you ride my dick, babe.” Zayn lifts himself off Liam, making Liam whine and try to drag him back down again. But Zayn ignores Liam’s hands grabbing at him, and lies down next to him instead. “I'm going to lie here and watch you prep yourself. Let you use my dick as your own personal toy,” Zayn  murmurs.

Liam nods eagerly, pushing himself up on his knees. The lube is underneath the pillow, making it easy for him to find. “Condom?” They are both clean, but sometimes it's easier with condoms, less messy. Even if Liam doesn't particularly like them, not when he can have Zayn’s hot dick bare in him.

When Zayn shakes his head, Liam wets his fingers with lube, dribbling on the sheets in his hurry to get his fingers in himself. The angle is kind of awkward, he has to twist his wrist to get the first finger in his arse. The slight discomfort doesn’t matter when Zayn’s watching him with dark eyes.

He makes a small noise, as he pushes his fingertip in. Zayn smiles puts his hand on Liam’s thigh, squeezing as Liam pushes his finger in deeper.

“So pretty, Li. You're going to make me feel so good.” Zayn moves his hand up Liam's thigh, tingles spreading on Liam's hot skin.

Two fingers in, it feels enough; he's loose around his fingers and wet. He’s ready for Zayn. As Liam pulls his fingers out, reaching for the lube again, Zayn grips his hand to stop him. “Don't you want more prep, Li? That was kind of fast.”

“It's enough. Want to feel you.”  

Liam wants to feel the burn of Zayn's cock stretching him that last bit. He wants to feel it too bad, and he almost regrets prepping himself as much as he did.

Zayn lets go of him again, nodding to himself as he lies back down. He watches Liam closely as Liam wets his hand with lube, wrapping it around Zayn’s cock, spreading the slick on him. Zayn groans and pushes his hips up, biting his lip hard between his teeth.

Liam loves the feel of Zayn’s cock in his hand, hot and smooth; but most of all he wants to feel Zayn in him. He wipes his hand on the sheets, not caring about the mess they make. He wobbles as bit, feeling unsteady and clumsy, as he climbs on top of Zayn.

The heat in his body spreads as he sinks down on Zayn, feeling the head of Zayn’s cock pull at his rim before he pushes down. All his focus finally is on Zayn, just like he wanted it. There’s no room for other thoughts as Zayn's cock drag hot and wet in him.

Zayn puts his hands on Liam's hip, his fingertips digging in as he helps Liam set a fast, hard pace. Every time he fucks himself down on Zayn's cock, he feels more like himself. It feels so good. Too good almost.

But no matter how good it is, Liam's head still feels weird, fuzzy. Off. Almost as if he's somewhere else too. “Tell me I'm yours,” Liam begs. “Please.”

Zayn groans, using the hands that hold onto Liam's hips to pull him down harder on his cock. “Fuck, yeah. Always mine.”

“Please.” Liam is so close – his rhythm uneven, his breathing coming out in gasps – he just needs a little more.

“Babe. Want to own you.” Liam can feel his arse tighten around Zayn, and Zayn breaks off, groaning. “Fuck you so hard, leave you wet and loose.” Liam moans and pushes himself down harder on Zayn. “Only me. Always just me.”

Liam pushes himself down one last time, his body freezing as he trembles through his orgasm. It takes him by surprise, even though he was so close he almost could taste his orgasm in the back of his mouth. Usually he needs a hand on him to come, and this time nobody touched his cock once.

“Fuck. You’re so pretty when you come,” Zayn says, looking dazed, with Liam’s come in white stripes on his stomach and chest. Liam wants to lick him clean, as soon as he’s able to move.

Zayn lets him sit on top of him, his dick throbbing inside of him, and catch his breath. Then, when Liam's heart has calmed down, Zayn uses his hands on Liam's hips to rock his body. Liam catches on quick, starting to ride Zayn again.

He's sensitive – every drag of Zayn’s dick in him is sending shivers up his spine – but Liam can't stop moving his hips. He doesn’t even want to, not when Zayn looks like that underneath him; blissed out, and his eyes shining with love.

It almost hurts a bit, both the rough drag of his dick inside Liam, and the loving look on Zayn’s face as he watches Liam. It hurts because Liam can't stop his mind from wandering back to the blue eyed guy from the bar. It was easier to forget when his need to come was urgent, but now it’s harder to ignore; even when he has Zayn this close to him.

“Are you close?” Liam asks, knowing the answer from the way Zayn is biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth, and the way his hands dig into Liam's hip; probably leaving fingerprint-shaped marks in their wake.

Zayn nods, groaning as Liam starts to ride him faster. It only takes a couple more thrusts before he can feel Zayn's dick twitch in him, filling him with come, leaving him wet and hot inside.

Zayn tries to help him move off him, his shaking hands pushing lightly at Liam. “No, please. Just want you to stay in me. Just for a bit. Please,” Liam whines, feeling desperate.

Zayn nods, but he looks a bit confused.

“Thank you.” Liam mumbles, as he lies down on top of Zayn, trying to make himself as small and light as possible.

“You're going to regret this in the morning, babe,” Zayn says, tracing patterns up and down his back. “You sure you don't want to clean off?”

“No. Don't want to.” He's half asleep already; those strange feelings in his body, now only a frail thing in the back of his mind. He feels calmer, less on the edge.

It doesn’t take long until he’s asleep.

– – –

Liam is curled up against Zayn's side, with his head resting on Zayn's shoulder. It’s almost like usual. But not quite like usual; normally when they spend time together before Liam’s supposed to go to work, he’s much more there.

The telly is on, but Liam has a hard time concentrating on what's on. Probably couldn't even say which program they are watching, if asked. He knows that Zayn is worried about him, but he can’t stop .

He's jumpy, and clingy in a way he normally isn't; never wanting Zayn to be anywhere else but near him. Zayn has been watching him, but he hasn't pushed for any answers. Though, Liam knows it's coming, there is no way Zayn won't ask.

If it were Zayn acting like this, he would wonder. He knows he can't tell Zayn about the blue-eyed bloke from the bar, it would only make Zayn worry too.

“You feeling okay, babe?” Zayn says quietly, stroking his finger through Liam´s hair.

Liam hums and nods, still distracted.

“Li, I'm a bit worried about you, with the way your acting. Is your mark acting up again?” Zayn asks.

“No.” It comes out too loud, and he winces when his voice overpowers the sounds from the telly. “No, I might have some virus, I think? I feel off, not like myself.“

“Maybe you should stay at home tonight?” Zayn suggests.

Liam would normally never stay home from work, but he doesn't want to go to the bar. “Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.”

“We should go bed early, make sure you get some proper rest,” Zayn murmurs. “You should have told me earlier, let me take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, hating himself for not telling Zayn the truth about why he doesn’t want to go to work; he knows there is a big risk him coming back.

– – –

He allows himself to hide from everything, but after four days he must return to work again. He wishes he could just ignore everything, and stay in the little bubble he has lived in the last few days.

He likes his job, and he wishes that he could go back without a lump of worry in his stomach. But he knows that there is a huge risk of the guy from the other night showing up again; he seemed sure about Liam being his soulmate, so it would be strange if he didn’t.

Liam knows better.

He’s a bit late, shouldn’t have spent all that time hesitating about going to work. And when he hurries into the bar, Jess is already behind the bar counter.

”Liam, so glad to have you back. Do you feel okay again?” she asks.

“Yeah. Ready to work,” he says. “I feel much better.” It’s a bit of a lie, but he doesn’t have the energy to explain what’s wrong with him. Not that he knows for sure, everything he knows is that he feels most like himself when he’s close to Zayn.

“This bloke has been here every day, asking for you,” says Jess. “Blue eyes, brown hair, and really good-looking, too. Sound familiar?”

“No,” Liam blurts out.

“You don't know him?” Jess looks confused. “He seemed kind of desperate to talk to you.”

“He was here the other day, I think. But I don't know him. He was difficult to get rid off,” Liam grumbles.

“Oh, Li,”  Jess sighs. “You're far too nice, even to the really annoying ones.”

– – –

Liam never dared to hope that the bloke from the other night wouldn’t show up. So Liam shouldn't be surprised, when he does come back. His breath still catches in his throat, when he looks from his meticulous cleaning of the counter, and he sees him.

His eyes are as striking blue as Liam remembers.

“Hi, again.” He smiles and leans against the counter. Liam tries not to notice the tattoos spread on his golden skin. “You've been avoiding me.”

Liam shakes his head, but the bloke just gives him a wry smile, nodding slowly. “The fuck you haven’t. And I think I forgot to tell you my name. I’m Louis.”

“And I’m Liam.” He wants to take his words back immediately. These is no reason for Louis to know his name. "And no, I haven't been ignoring you. I've been sick." It sounds weak even to his own ears and he doesn't make eye contact, wipes down a spot on the counter he's already cleaned.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He sounds stubborn, not giving in to Liam’s lie. "You might have been feeling ill, but that's expected when you meet your soulmate and leave, isn't it?" His voice is teasing, pushing.

Liam fights the urge to roll his eyes, and ignores Louis’ suggestion. “Why are you here?” He tries to give Louis a stern look. “I need to work, there are people here who actually wants to drink.”

Louis looks around, seemingly surprised by all the people pushing to get closer to the bar counter. He ignores them, and says, ”Take a break, talk to me for a few minutes. Nothing more.”

“Jess, I'm going to take five. I'll be back,” he shouts, and when he gets a nod back from Jess he gets a nervous flutter in his stomach. He rather not talk to Louis at all, but it might be the only way to get him to understand, and leave Liam alone.

He leads Louis through the throng of people, his hand wrapped around his upper arm; he tries to ignore the way Louis' skin almost burns against his. He opens the door to the storage room a bit too fast, and he blushes when he almost falls over in his rush.

The room is too quiet, and too small. It’s too personal. Liam wants to go out to the bar again, it felt safer with all those people around them.

“Okay, let's talk then,” Liam grumbles. “I want to hear what’s so important that you have to bother me at work.”

Louis frowns, looking so unhappy Liam's chest hurts. “I know what you said, about seeing someone. But you're in my head, it's like I can't stop thinking about you.”

“You've met me once before, Louis,” Liam says slowly.

“I know you feel it too. Why bother to lie, it doesn't change anything.” Louis takes a step closer, putting his hand on the wall next to Liam. He’s too close, but Liam has nowhere to go; not without touching Louis, and he can't do that.

“I love my boyfriend. That's real. He's real and waiting for me at home.”

“Tell me you feel it too.” Louis moves his hand from the wall to Liam's side. His hand is hot even through Liam's shirt, and his fingers move slightly back and forth. “And I'll leave you alone.” Liam has no idea what to make of Louis, but he be easier to deal with if he didn't touch Liam.  He just shakes his head again. Louis’ breath is hot against his neck, making Liam shiver and press himself harder against the wall.

“You're not going to say anything? Huh?” Louis asks, pulling back slightly.

“Please, Louis. Can't you just leave me alone,” Liam mumbles.

“I don’t want to,” Louis murmurs, his eyes tracking Liam´s face. Liam wants to close his eyes, to avoid seeing the desire pooling in them. “And I don’t think you really want me to leave, you’re not a very convincing.”

Liam shakes his head again, silently cursing his body for betraying him. His skin tingles where Louis´ hand rests, and he feels warm. He knows he’s blushing, the pink flush hot on his cheeks. “Please?” It comes out cautious, almost begging.

Louis laughs, but it sounds bitter and hollow. “For fuck’s sake. I’ll leave you alone. I promise I will, but you'll want me to be back,” he says, sounding sure of himself.

Louis, finally, moves away from him.

“Stubborn bastard,” Louis mutters under his breath, looking dejected. “Why couldn't I've gotten a less stupid soulmate?” He turns to walk away from Liam.

As the door slams shut, Liam sinks to the floor and rests his head against the wall. He closes his eyes, willing his heart to stop trying to beat out of his chest. Liam can breath properly again, with Louis out of the room. But he’s not sure he feels any better anyway.

It takes several minutes after Louis has left, before he can go back to work. He feels shaky, unstable in a way he hates being. He can't wait to see Zayn again, to have everything feel like normal again.

– – –

When Louis hasn’t been back three days later, Liam can feel himself starting to get more antsy each day. But his stupid brain won’t let him forget about Louis. He can’t forget the way he had reacted to him, and the things Louis said to him.

If it weren't for Zayn, Liam might have believed Louis. But how could Liam believe him now, when he knows that Zayn always waits for him at home, always tries to be awake when Liam comes home from work. Even when sleep is one of the things Zayn likes most of all.

He knows that Zayn is his soulmate.

Liam would never leave Zayn. He would never do anything to hurt him, and Louis being his soulmate, that would hurt Zayn so much it makes Liam feel nauseous just thinking about it.

The aching in his chest won't go away, it grows more and more every day. The hollow feeling, that before only was a twitch of pain, now almost so intense it’s hard for him to breath properly.

Liam doesn’t dare to tell Zayn about those things; he would only worry about him.

– – –

Zayn has a day off from work, and they are at the coffee shop where they had their first date. It's not often they come there, but it's nice to get nostalgic about how they shared their first part of the bond.

Liam can't understand how he ever doubted what he has with Zayn. How he could sit there all those months ago, ready to dismiss Zayn completely.

His tea is getting cold, reminding Liam about the first time when they were there, and couldn't stop talking long enough for him to drink it. He can’t stop staring at it, smiling absentmindedly.

“We should do something for our anniversary, something romantic maybe,” Zayn suggests.

It drags him out of his thoughts and he finally looks up, nodding. He tries to inject some cheer into his voice. "I'd love to," he agrees. “Maybe you should ask Harry for some advice. Heard he did something amazing for Niall on theirs.”

“It was ridiculous, babe.” Zayn smiles fondly. “Just like him, I guess. All of his plans are ridiculous.”

“Niall likes them,” Liam laughs, thinking about when Harry had cooked dinner for Niall naked.

“I bet he does. But I’m sure I can be plenty of romantic without Harry's help.”

“I know you can be,” Liam agrees.

Suddenly Liam's attention is pulled away from Zayn, by someone saying his name next to him. He knows that voice, even before he looks up. Without thinking, Liam reaches out and grabs Zayn's hand in a tight grip.

There is no way to avoid it. When he looks at him, he finds Louis staring at Zayn. Louis' eyes wide, surprised as they lock on the feather on Zayn's wrist.

”You weren't lying.” Louis sounds frazzled.

“No,” Liam says as he lets go of Zayn’s hand. He has to try to act normal, even if his heart is pounding hard in his chest. “Why would I?”

Louis' hands are shaking, gripped tight around the cup in his hand. He takes a deep breath, and then another. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet and hurt and he's already turning to walk away. "I don't know, but -- I'm going to go."

He sits quiet as Louis walks away, not sure what to say to Zayn.

“Bit strange, that one. Do you know him?” Zayn asks.

“Er. No, but I have seen him at the bar.” Liam confesses.

Zayn doesn't look any less confused. “What did he mean?' About you not lying, I mean.”

“He's a bit odd and he's been drunk when I've met him. I don't know.” Liam knows he should tell Zayn the truth. But he can't, that would mean that Liam would have to admit things he doesn't even want to think about.

“Did he hit on you, babe?” Zayn asks with a big smile, eyes glinting with mischievousness. “There is no way people aren't going to do that. Not when you're so fucking fit.”

“What? No,” Liam says, too loud, making people turn to look at him. Liam ignores them.

“Sure, babe. It's okay if he did, I do know that you're coming home to me anyway,” Zayn tells him, as always. Liam wonders if he would say the same if he knew about what Louis really meant.

– – –

The next night, Louis does come back to the bar. And he seems drunk, unsteady on his feet as he pushes his way toward where Liam stands behind the bar counter.

Liam smiles stiffly at the costumer in front of Louis, almost spilling the beer over the counter; almost all of his focus on Louis already.

He knows nothing good can come from Louis being there.

It feels like forever before Louis comes up to him. But then he’s there, slapping his hand down on the bar counter, giving him a long once over.

”Louis, what do you want? I thought we were done with this.”

“It's never done, is it?” Louis slurs.

“Go home, and sober up. Please,” Liam begs.

“Your boyfriend looks lovely. So fucking pretty, that one. I can see why you would want to be with him,” Louis rambles on, totally ignoring Liam. “But you're mine. Don't you see?” Louis waves his arm around, almost smacking the guy next to him in the face with it.

Louis is attracting too much attention. If he doesn’t calm down, Liam's coworkers will start to pay attention to him. “Louis,”  Liam hisses. “Stop that. If I agree to meet with you tomorrow, for a coffee, will you leave?”

Louis shines up, his eyes going soft, almost sparkling as he smiles. “Yeah.”

“Talk only, nothing more,” Liam says, hoping that Louis won't be misled. Right now, Liam just needs him to be somewhere else, any place where Liam isn't.

“Sure,” Louis agrees, still looking at Liam with those sparkling blue eyes.

He writes an address on a napkin and pushes it into Louis' hand. “Come to that coffee shop, tomorrow at two. Is that okay?” Liam asks.

Louis smiles, nodding hastily. He almost falls over when he pushes back from the bar. He pulls his phone out and waves it around wildly enough Liam's afraid he's gonna throw it. "I'm gonna call a cab, yeah?"

Liam tries not to be fond when he says, "Good idea, mate."

– – –

Louis is sitting at the table by the window, and just seeing him makes Liam feel weird. It makes Liam want to walk out the door again, never looking back. But then he would have to quit his job, to be able to avoid Louis.

For some reason, he doesn’t want to leave Louis there either. He knows it would hurt Louis, and probably himself too in a way. There is something about Louis that makes him feel things.

It's easy to see how hungover Louis is. His skin is pale, and he has big bags under his eyes, all the alcohol he drank yesterday clearly taking its toll on him. Still, he beams when he sees Liam standing there, still hesitating about whether or not to leave.

The way Louis smiles makes it impossible for Liam to leave. Still feeling unsure, he takes those last few steps up to Louis’ table. His whole body feels stiff as he sits down. But he gives Louis a shaky smile, not wanting to come off as rude.

“Thank you for coming.” Louis smiles sheepishly. “I'm sorry for being such a shit last night.”

“It’s okay, I can see why you’re acting like that.” Liam pauses, wondering if he’s asking too much. If he’s being selfish and only making things worse for both of them. He pushes those thoughts away, ignoring the regret nagging in the back of his head. “But it has to stop.”  

“I know. And I have an idea.” Louis' hands are twitching. Almost like he wants to reach out to touch Liam, just like the first time they met.

“Yeah?”  Liam asks taking a sip of his tea, preparing himself of what to come. He really doesn't know what to expect from Louis.

“Let's be friends?” Louis asks. “Just friends,” he adds before Liam can say anything.

“Why?”

“It's better than nothing, I guess.” Louis, finally, gives in and takes a hold of Liam's wrist. Heat spreads from his fingers, making Liam’s skin tingle.

Liam wants to pull away from Louis' hand before he does or says anything stupid. He doesn't, fingers twitching with the want to touch him, as well. He lets Louis hold onto him but mumbles, "I'm not sure it's a good idea? Maybe we shouldn't see each other again." He pushes the words out no matter how much he doesn't want to, thinks of Zayn waiting for him. Nothing good can come out of being friends with Louis, he tells himself sternly.

“No –  no, we can't never see each other again. The only time I feel good is when I see you, or think about you,” Louis stresses, leaning forward on his seat. It looks like he’s ready to jump up and run after Liam, if he decided to leave.

“Louis,” Liam pleads, guilt gnawing a hole in his gut. He can’t stand the distressed look on Louis’ face, it’s making Liam feel ill. “It’s not a good idea, think about it properly.”

Louis shakes his head, with a stubborn frown on his face. “I dream about you, every night. And it’s a bit embarrassing how much time I spend thinking about you when I’m awake, too.”

Liam chokes on his tea, regretting trying to drink any at all while Louis is saying such things.

"I don't think it'll be better if I can't see you." He gives Liam puppy eyes, makes his voice go soft. "Probably lots worse."

Liam knows he's being guilt tripped, but he also knows he wants to see Louis again.

“I don’t know,” Liam trails off, sipping carefully on his tea. He takes his time, rattling his mind for anything to tell Louis. Just one good reason for them to be apart.

Louis sits quiet, waiting for Liam to finish his sentence. He looks tense and nervous.

“Okay,” Liam agrees slowly.. His breath catches in his throat as Louis grins, sudden and bright.  “On one condition though. You can't tell Zayn about the mark.”

Louis’ eyes sharpen, the softness from before gone. He’s smirking when he says, “No? But you say it doesn't mean a damn thing, Liam. Why can't I tell him?”

“I'd never do anything to hurt Zayn,” Liam says, feeling a bit like he already has. “Knowing about you having that mark would hurt him. We’ve this dream, me and Zayn, about him getting my arrow, too. I don’t want him not to think that anymore.” Liam feels selfish, and Louis grumbles something underneath his breath but Liam ignores him. “So, if you want to be my friend that's how it's going to be,” Liam tells him. If Louis doesn't agree to his terms, well, Liam doesn't know what to do then. Whether he wants to say it out loud or not, he thinks he might miss seeing Louis, too.

“Fuck. Whatever, I don't care.” Louis sounds cranky. And he’s clearly lying but Liam doesn't care if he lies right now, if he keeps his promise about not telling Zayn.

Louis still hasn't let go of his wrist. Louis’ thumb rubs lightly at Liam’s skin, making it hard for him to concentrate, but he still says, “Tell me about yourself, Louis.”

He needs Louis to talk about things not quite so loaded.

“Basics first then…  twenty-three years old, and I have four sisters, all younger than me. I work at a kindergarten. Oh, and I'm ace at football. Teach kids to play too, on the weekends.”

“You like kids?” The soft smile Liam gets in return; it makes his stomach feel warm, fluttery. “Oh, and shouldn't you be working now?” It's in the middle of the afternoon, and Liam knows that Niall is at work.

“Well,” Louis looks sheepish. “You asked me to come here now, so I skipped after lunch. Felt a bit poorly too.”

“You do look a little bit rough, mate. Just lucky you didn't puke on those poor kids.” Liam laughs at the offended look on Louis' face.

“It's your frigging fault. So blame yourself,” Louis grumbles, starting to laugh before he stops suddenly, wincing and moving his hand from Liam's wrist to his own head. “Fuck, my head.”

“Sorry?” Even if Louis were just kidding, Liam does feel a bit bad, for making Louis so upset with him that he drank himself stupid.

“Not really your fault. Even if I was a bit pissed about you not wanting to admit to being my soulmate.”

“You're not mad at me now?”

If Louis were angry with him, Liam wouldn't blame him.

“I think it will be better to be friends that nothing at all,” Louis explains. “Just being near you eases these, weird longing feelings, you know?”

Liam winces, even though he tries not to. He doesn’t like to hear Louis talk about that, but it doesn't seem fair to ask of him to stop talking about it, too. Louis has done everything else Liam has asked of him.

“So we can't talk about it, either? It makes to too real, too?”

“It's just weird, and hard to understand. Like, I don't think it's right… it can't be. But you feel what you feel, and like, if it's easier for you we can talk about it,” Liam offers, even if he rather not.

“Good. But I won't bore you by talking about my feelings.” Louis clears his throat, and laughs. It sounds bitter, and wrong. “Tell me how you met Zayn.”

Liam fidgets, and his voice comes out tentative as he says, “I was supposed to get this anniversary gift for my mate Niall. He had this dumb idea about getting Harry these books with jokes, like that would make any difference on Harry's weird humour.”

“And Harry is Niall's soulmate, I reckon?” Louis asks.

Liam nods. “Zayn works at the  bookstore I went to, and he was working that day.” He can feel his eyes squeeze shut as he smiles, always getting so happy just thinking back to when he met Zayn. “So damn lucky that Niall couldn't get away from work, would never have met him that day otherwise.”

“And you agreed to go out with him?” Louis looks confused for a moment. “Or, didn't you have two marks then?”

“Well, I did, and I wasn't sure, but I promised him one date. Then I realised that it had to be right, with the way it felt inside me when he smiled at me,”  Liam admits.

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” It comes out pointed and almost bitter.

“I'm sorry, Louis,” Liam says sincerely. He hates having to disappoint Louis, but there is nothing he can do to make it any better either.

“Yeah, I know you are.” Louis give his a small, strained smile.

“I guess that doesn't help you?” Liam asks.

“It makes it worse, somehow?” Louis tries to explain, shrugging when his words seem for fail him for a moment. “That you're that decent.”

“If you want to, I can treat you like a prick?” Liam offers.

Louis barks out a laugh, and puts his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he continues to laugh. “What? Like insult me, tell me what a failure I am. So much that my own soulmate doesn’t want me.”

Liam frowns, hating to hear Louis talk like that about himself. “Well. No, I thought more, like, telling you that your hair makes you look like a hedgehog.” Even if Louis is kind of cute, with his hair looking like that, it's the only thing that Liam can think about to insult Louis about.

“That's mostly cute, Liam. Not mean,” Louis tells him,

“Oh.” Liam can feel himself blush, his cheeks getting warm as he realises that it could be considered flirting, what he said to Louis. “I didn't think about that.”

“I don't think you're any good at being mean,” Louis says.

“No, probably not.” Liam likes to make people happy most of all. He just wishes he could make Louis happy too.

“I need to go. But this was nice, better than me coming to see you when drunk off my head.'” Louis looks less dejected than before, giving Liam a brilliant smile as he stands to leave.

While Liam collects his things, making sure not to forget anything in his hurry to follow Louis out,  he doesn't even notice that Louis stands there, waiting for him to get ready.

“Oh, I thought you left,” Liam says as he looks straight into Louis' startling blue eyes.

“Didn't say goodbye, did I?'”

“No, I guess,” Liam says, uncertain. “Bye?”

Louis shakes his head and pulls Liam into a tight hug. “This is how I say goodbye to my friends, stupid.”

Liam lets Louis hold on to him for a minute or two. He was afraid to let Louis touch him before, but it’s not as awkward as he feared. It’s nice even, with Louis´ hair smelling like citruses and his hands rubbing small patterns on Liam´s back. But then he pulls away from the warm embrace Louis has him wrapped up in. He tries to control his face, making sure not to smile like a loon just because Louis hugged him. “You're good at insults then?”

“You'll learn, Liam.” Louis winks and pats Liam on the back, before he leaves Liam standing there.

He’s still feeling a bit hazy and confused, a bit like he’s been hit by a bus. But most of all he's pleased that he and Louis could work something out that, hopefully, will work for both of them.

– – –

Liam isn't sure about it being a good idea. But if he and Louis are going to be friends, Louis must meet the boys. And most of all he needs to meet Zayn. Even if it makes Liam feel a bit nauseous with worry, just thinking about it. He hopes, and honestly also thinks, that Louis will keep his promise and not tell Zayn about the mark.

He has seen Louis a few times since that day at the coffee shop, mostly when Louis comes by the bar to chat with him; he's a great distraction those odd times when Liam gets bored.

He and Zayn are at home; Liam keeping Zayn company as Zayn cooks them both dinner. He has been trying to work it into conversation naturally, how he met a new friend. But he has chickened out every time; he tried. He has no idea why it’s so hard for him to talk to Zayn about Louis.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn turns away from the stove. “You’re so quiet tonight.”

“You remember that bloke we met when we were out? Who knew who I was?”

Zayn looks thoughtful, confused for a minute, before he asks. “The weird one?”

“He's not that strange, really, but yes. Well, he came back to the bar. And it turns out he's quite funny actually,” Liam says.

“Are you sure he wasn't hitting on you, Li. Sometimes you don't even know how many people want you,” Zayn says, repeating what he’s said many times before.

“It wouldn't matter, even if he were, I'm yours. You don't need to worry,” Liam says hastily, feeling like a liar.

“Babe, I know that.” Zayn shakes his head fondly, smiling open and bright. “You're mine, and I'm yours like it always will be.”

Liam feels a surge of happiness spread in his body. Even after months Liam sometimes gets surprised  over how content Zayn makes him, without even trying. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “I know.”

“But why did you bring that lad up?” Zayn asks.

“Well, I thought he could come on the next movie night we have with Harry and Niall? I've seen him at the bar so many times now, I think he would fit.” It’s not a lie. Even if it feels like it, when he says it.

“Are you bringing home strays from the bar now?” Zayn's eyes are glinting with fondness.

“Sort of? He doesn't have a soulmate.” It could get real awkward if Zayn asked Louis, so Liam might as well tell him. And that part is not a lie – not even by omission; it still feels weird to say. “He’s a bit lonely perhaps, but he's a laugh, I promise.”

“Sure,” Zayn agrees. “If you want to I won't say no. You're allowed to make friends without telling me, babe.”

“You could bring home so called strays from your work too, Zayn.”

Liam giggles when he thinks about it. Zayn would bring home nice old ladies, totally charmed by him, and they would cook and clean for him. Zayn’s done with food, and there are no reason for Liam not the distract him any longer. As he gets up from his usual spot by the table, he wraps his arms around Zayn's waist.

“Okay. I have no idea what you’re thinking about. The way you smile like that, it must be something special. And the only thing I brought home with me, that's not books, are you.” Zayn kisses Liam's nose tip, and Liam can’t help himself, not when Zayn is so close to him. He bends forward to press his lips against Zayn's.

They quickly forget all about Louis, as Liam crowds Zayn up against the counter, starting to trail kisses down his neck.

– – –

Zayn lies comfortable on the couch, distracted by his phone. He still notices how Liam almost vibrates on spot, and asks, “Why are you so antsy, Li?”

“I'm not. Just you know,” Liam says vaguely. He doesn't know how to explain what's going on in his head.

Their guests should be there any minute, with Harry and Niall it's hard to know, though, when they ever arrive. Half of the time they get distracted, coming too late with their clothes and hair on all ends.

Before he can explain himself better, the sound of the doorbell makes Liam jump up from the sofa. “I guess that's Louis then. I'll get it.”

“Yeah. Must be, those two other animals don't know how to use the doorbell,” Zayn says fondly.

“I think they do know how to use it,”' Liam says, defending them even though they don’t deserve it all that much; they never use the doorbell. Niall’s always been his rock, it feels strange not defending him, even when he knows that Zayn’s only joking.

Zayn laughs, the familiar sound making Liam smile and giggle too. “Nope, they don't, or they wouldn't have walked in on us so many times..."

Considering how many times Harry and Niall have walked in on him and Zayn fucking – or at least making out – by now, they should have learned to not walk into their home without warning them first. But it never gets any better. Liam would like to think that it’s pay-back from when he lived with Niall and Harry, but neither of them seem to care all that much.

Liam gives up, there are no reason for him deny that Zayn’s right. “No. But that's because Harry or Niall have no shame in their bodies.

“Open the door, babe. You can't let your new little friend stand out there,” Zayn tells him.

– – –

As he opens the door he quickly realises that Louis is wearing a long sleeved shirt, which is hiding the arrow on his wrist. Strangely enough, it doesn't make Liam feel any better. “Hi. Good to see you, Louis.”

“Polite as ever, you are.” Louis grins, pinching Liam's cheeks before he can stop him. “Such a good boy, your mum must be proud.”

Liam blushes. “Shut it, Louis. I'm just telling you the truth, it's good to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You too, you big soppy puppy,” Louis says with a big smile.

“Always with the insults. Maybe you should be nice, you're a guest here after all.” Liam smiles, too; he knows that Louis doesn’t mean it.

“So where is the famous Zayn hiding?” Louis looks around in the small room, as if he expects Liam to try to hide Zayn in a cupboard, or behind his back.

“Oh, am I famous?” Zayn comes up beside Liam, slinging his arm around Liam's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Do you talk about me that much, babe?” Zayn's focus is on Louis, but Liam can't help to lean closer into him either way.

“You know it.”

Liam puts a soft kiss on Zayn's cheek, and when Zayn turns his head, smiling at him; he gives Zayn a kiss on the lips, too. It’s meant to be a quick peck, but he gets a bit lost in the familiar taste on Zayn.

“Urg, you two are two fucking cute. Disgusting, it is. Please, tell me the two other ones aren't as bad.”

Louis' words make him pull away from Zayn's lips, remembering that it might be a bit awful of him to kiss Zayn in front of Louis the first thing he does. “Er,” says Liam, trying to find the right words to describe the relationship Harry and Niall have. He’s not sure if cute is a strong enough word.

“They are adorable,” Zayn admits. “They’ll make you puke rainbows.”

“Yeah, they are.” Liam has to agree; they are adorable together, disgustingly so even. “But if you want to fuck with them, tell them that they are not the cutest couple you’ve seen. Harry will have a fit.”

“I do like to fuck with people,” Louis has a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Shouldn't they be here?  I thought I was late?”

“Well, they aren't that good at keeping track of time,” Liam starts, but before he can continue the door opens.

“Are we having a meeting in the hallway?” Niall asks, looking between them all. “Oh, and you must the Louis that Liam can't stop talking about. I'm Niall, and this right here is Harry. My slightly lesser half.”

“Yeah, that's about right.” Harry agrees, with a fond smile on his face.

“See, that's what I meant,” Zayn says, making a face when he sees Niall and Harry give each other too familiar looks.

Looks that usually mean they’ll fuck in the bathroom, the first chance they get.

“Yeah. Why did I agree to this?” Louis teases, eyes sparking with mischief. He looks so happy and radiant, and it almost hurts Liam to look at him. He can’t look away though, not when Louis is gazing at him like that. “Zayn was right about me puking rainbows before I'll leave.”  

Louis seem to fit right in with Liam's boys, and it makes Liam feel happy and relieved. It’s like his breathing comes easier when Louis is there too, like everything is a little bit more sparkling.

He’s not all that surprised about Louis being right for them, however, when he thinks about it. Louis makes things fun, and who wouldn’t like that?

“Because we're the best,” Niall says, as he pulls away from Harry's side.“And I'm hungry, Zayn. Feed your guests for fuck’s sake.”

“You're not a guest, with you being like my family. And guests use the doorbell,” he says pointedly.

“Yeah, well. I'm hungry,” Niall laughs, and he doesn’t look ashamed at all about treating Liam’s home like his own. Not that Liam minds, he just likes to tease Niall about it.

“You know where the take away menus are,” Zayn says, nodding towards the kitchen. “You can order it yourself, you lazy sod.”

“So, Louis,” Harry says. His focus back on the rest of the company with Niall leaving them to call for food. “Tell me about yourself. Do you have a mark?” Harry’s as always curious about everybody’s love life, both wanting to hear their story and tell his own; in long rambling sentences, which rarely makes sense.

“Harry, that's kind of personal,” Liam stresses, not wanting Louis to have to lie the first thing he does after meeting Harry.

“It's okay.” Louis refuses to look directly at Liam, as he says, “it's a bit complicated you could say. It doesn't make a good story, to be honest.”

“If you say so.” Harry looks thoughtful, “I’m sure it'll sort itself out. It always does when it comes to soulmates.”

Niall comes back shortly after, giving them a confused stare. “Why the fuck are you still standing in the hallway, you fucking idiots?”

Liam pokes his elbow into Louis’ side, making him jump away from Liam, with a look of mock anger on his face. "You'll fit in with Niall, he's almost as rude as you are," he tells him quietly.

“Yeah. They seem nice, all of them.” Louis beams, his fingers take hold of Liam's nipple, twisting. Then he hurries out of reach, before Liam can retaliate.

Zayn hugs Liam closer to himself again, pressing another kiss on his cheek. “You're right. He will fit in with us. It seems at bit like it's meant to be, you know?”

Liam grins. “Yeah, I think you’re right about that.” Before he can say more, Louis laughs loudly in the next room. “We should join them before they trash the place, I think.”

– – –

Liam comes home to find Zayn and Louis playing video games – it’s some sort of a car chase, it seems. Louis is shouting at the screen and neither of them notice Liam until he sits down next to Zayn on the sofa.

“Shit,” Louis swears. “Bloody hell, Li. You scared the crap out of me.” On the screen a car drives of the road, and Louis curses again. “Fuck, you couldn’t have waited one minute to come in here.”

Liam rolls his eyes, smiling as he says, “It’s my home.”

There is a slight slur in Zayn’s voice, as Zayn murmurs, “Hi, babe.” When Liam looks at him, it’s easy to tell that he’s more than a little drunk.

Liam ruffles Zayn's hair, feeling him lean into his hand tiredly. He’s a bit surprised by Louis being there, in the middle of the night, too. “What are you doing here, Louis?'”

“Well, I was bored. And I thought that Zayn must be too, with you working.” Louis throws the remote on the couch next to himself. “Need to take a piss. I''ll be back,” he says, mostly to Zayn, who is still holding his remote in his hand.

Liam sits silent, as Louis stumbles his way through the hallway. Zayn lulls his head against the headrest of the sofa, singing softly to himself. He stops singing, looking up at Liam with a soft smile. “I like him. You brought home a nice stray.”

“Yeah,” Liam trails off. He needs to talk to Louis, badly. “I'm going to go talk to him, just for a moment. Okay?”

Zayn nods, starting to yawn halfway through his second nod.

– – –

Liam doesn't knock, just pushes the door open with too much force. “Shit. Sorry,” he says when realising that he just walked in on Louis zipping up his jeans.

“What the fuck, Li? I know this is your home, but you should knock on the fucking door,” Louis snipes at him.

“Why are you angry?”

Liam thinks that it’s him that has a right to be angry right now, not Louis. It might have been nice for Liam to know that he should be there, it’s his home after all. He doesn’t know how to feel about Louis and Zayn spending time together alone.

“Why are your boyfriend so fucking nice?” Louis counters, ignoring to answer Liam's question. Almost like he didn’t hear what Liam said at all.

Sometimes Liam doesn't understand what's going on inside Louis' head. “What? No, never mind. What are you doing here, for real?”

“I told you. I was bored and Zayn is great company,” says Louis.

“Might be a bad idea, if you feel what you say you feel for me. With the marks,” Liam hisses, trying to keep his voice down.

“Are you jealous?” Louis looks baffled.

“No, don't be stupid. Of course not,” Liam scoffs. Then he falls silent, realising that he might be a tiny bit jealous; he's not sure why though.

“You are.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest, and stares at him. “Don't lie to me.”

“Shh. Keep it down.” Louis is too loud, might get Zayn's attention from where he's half asleep on the couch the way he talks. “And it doesn't matter. It's okay that you're here, but you promised that you wouldn't tell him.”

“I'm not going to tell him.” Louis rolls his eyes,. “If I wanted him to know all I would have to do would be not wear a long sleeved shirt. Anyone can see they are the same.'”

Liam ignores the dig, he knows Louis means anybody also should include Liam. “Good. That’s good.”

“I hate wearing these fucking things, I miss my bloody t-shirts,” Louis grumbles. ”The things I do for you.”

“I really appreciate it, Louis.” He ignores his tone.

Louis gives him a pat on the back. “Yeah. But I'm going to go home now, need to sleep this off.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

Louis leaves him standing alone in the bathroom. It's a good thing that Louis and Zayn get along so well. But at the same time it makes Liam feel unsettled, all these secrets are wearing him down quickly.

– – –

They are in the kitchen, Liam is keeping Zayn company while he makes them both dinner. Liam hums along with the song on the radio, smiling when Zayn pitches in on the chorus. Liam has always liked their voices together.

When the song's finished Zayn turns to him, smiling softly. “You know, Li. I'm so glad that I found you. What if Niall never sent  you to get those books?” He sounds pensive, a pitiful tone in his voice.

Liam gets a strange feeling in his stomach, something like worry and dread, knowing that Louis and Zayn spent time together alone the day before. “Me too, but I think we would have met anyway if we hadn't,” he says, sure of it.

“Yeah. I'm sure that you’re right.” Zayn frowns, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. “I thought that you said that Louis didn't have a soulmate, but he told me that he has met his soulmate, and that the fucker didn't want him. Isn't that sad?”

“It's a bit complicated, I think,” Liam says vaguely.

“Does he talk to you about it?” Zayn asks. “He didn't start talking until he'd already started drinking,” Zayn says. “Does he talk to you about it?”

“Well, sometimes.” Louis does still talk to him about it, but not as often anymore. It’s almost like he’s given up on Liam. “Did he say anything weird, like, about his soulmate?”

“No. Not really, he just mumbled a lot under his breath, after he got really drunk.” Zayn turns to the stove again. Liam’s for once glad to not have he full attention. “You should talk to him, yeah? I think he needs his friends even more if his soulmate is such a fucking shit to him.”

“Yeah, I will,” Liam promises. He knows he at least must try to talk to Louis about how he’s not sure it’s a good idea for Louis to spend quite so much time with Zayn, they get on a little bit too well. It can only end with someone getting hurt. The closer they get, the less Louis will think before he talks. Someday, Louis will let something slip about the arrow on his wrist. Liam wonders if he made the wrong decision about not telling Zayn the truth -- or what Louis thinks is the truth, but Liam tries to tell himself is not the truth -- from the beginning, but it feels like it’s too late now. Now it’s not only him who’s lying, it’s Louis too. “But maybe there is a reason for why Louis hasn't gotten what he wanted. Maybe there is some kind of misunderstanding, and Louis is wrong about everything.”

“What are you rambling on about, Li?” Zayn asks. “Just talk to him, and then maybe Harry can come up with a plan complicated plan to help Louis get what he fucking deserves. Even if the wanker doesn't deserve him if he has hurt Louis,” Zayn mutters, low but angry.

Liam hates to know that he's the real reason Zayn sounds that way. “No, you're right,” Liam mumbles.

“As always you mean,” Zayn smirks.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah. You can go prance around like a prat somewhere else.”

“In the bed maybe?” Zayn gives him a dirty look.

“But Zayn, the food?” Liam asks. Even if it does sound nice to spend some time with Zayn in the bed.

“It can wait,” Zayn says, pulling off his shirt and starting to unbutton his jeans. “Come on, babe. Off with it.”

Liam smiles, starting to undress too. “We can always just do it here.”

“That works too,” Zayn agrees.

\-- -- --

Zayn's with Harry, the two of them having their own night in to distract Harry from Niall being away for the weekend. Which means it’s just him and Louis tonight, drinking beer and talking over the movie playing on the telly.

They are both drunk, not overly so, but Liam’s lost count of how many beers he’s had. He’s not completely in control, but he’s relaxed and happy. He tries to stop giggling too hard at everything Louis says, but he doesn’t succeed all that well.

Louis keeps poking at him, tickling and pinching him when he thinks Liam isn't paying him enough attention. His hands splaying wide on Liam’s skin, when Louis gets distracted by something else – a story he just needs to tell, or by something on the telly – is worse; it's so warm on Liam´s arm, making him feel twitchy and too big for his skin.

“You know,” Liam says, carefully pulling his arm from Louis’ hold. He reaches for the beer bottle on the table, trying to not be too obvious about what he's doing. Liam doesn't think he manages since Louis’ smile drops for a second. “Maybe you shouldn't be here so much, like, when I'm not.”

Louis slouches back in the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. “And why's that?” He looks likes he's annoyed with Liam, and he barely makes any eye contact. “I won't tell him anything, even if I still don't get why you won't tell him. We both know that you've already picked Zayn.” Louis flinches when Liam tries to touch him, wanting to comfort him even though it's his own fault Louis is so unhappy. “He would know that too.”

Liam lets out a shaky breath, ignoring how his tummy clenches, when he thinks about Zayn being uncertain about whether Liam wants to be with someone not him. Louis might be right about him knowing that Liam would never leave him. But he feels like he’s caught in a lie, like he made things worse by not telling Zayn from the beginning.

He knows he can't keep it up forever; Zayn's bound to find out sooner or later. He regrets not telling Zayn, but he's not sure of how to tell him now.

“Maybe,” Liam says vaguely. “It's just, I don't understand why you’re here when I’m not.”

“It's not just you who's great.” Louis rolls his eyes, still looking tense even though he's giving Liam a small smile. “Zayn's a wonderful mate, I'm not spending time with him to make you upset.”

“He's really lovely,” Liam agrees, not managing to stop himself from smiling fondly. “I'm just worried about things getting out of hand.”

“I’d say that we are way past that, Liam.” Louis gets up from the sofa again, taking the empty beer bottles with him as he leaves the room. Liam sits silent on the couch, waiting for Louis to come back to explain himself. As Louis drops down on the sofa again – maybe a little closer than before, his thigh warm against Liam’s – Liam ruffles Louis’ hair, just needing some sort of contact. “Things got out of hand the first time we met, at least for me.”

“Okay,” Liam agrees meekly, knowing there’s nothing he can say to make Louis change his mind, not without upsetting him further anyway. Also, he knows that Louis is right. His hand comes to rest on the back of Louis´ neck, and Louis still looks tense but he's leaning into Liam´s touch. “I'll try not to be an idiot about it.” Liam probably will be an idiot about it again; it’s hard not to be when he’s so confused by everything Louis is making him feel. But he’ll try keep it to himself, for Louis’ sake.

“You're always an idiot,” Louis says fondly, a small smile staring to form on his lips.

Liam lets out a bark, getting prepared for Louis attack, his body tensing up even before he says, “Well, so are you.”

– – –

Louis is at his and Zayn's apartment again, but Liam’s used to it by now. He’s used to Zayn and Louis being close, and even if it’s difficult to watch the two of them together sometimes, he likes it. This time it's just the three of them, with Niall and Harry having a date night.

Zayn and Louis are playing some video game. Liam is half asleep on the couch between them. He hasn't been paying attention the last hour or so, and doesn't have a clue what they are playing. The heat from their thighs against his is lulling him into a content haze.

That, and the alcohol in his body also helps.

Louis is competitive, and Zayn has won twice in a row now. “Come on. What the fuck, Zayn. You're a cheating bastard,” Louis grumbles.

“Eh. No, just a better player than you,” Zayn teases, when he comes out as the victor once again. As he puts down the remote next to him, he says, “I think it's time for bed though, this boy here is a bit tired.” He pats Liam on the thigh, then leaves his hand on Liam's thigh.

Louis sways when he gets up from the couch. “I'm going to call a cab. A bit too drunk to take the tube.”

“You can sleep on the couch, mate,” Zayn offers. “We might even feed you breakfast tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Louis mumbles. “Get off the couch, Li. I'm going to go to bed now. Just get me that blanket.”

– – –

Zayn is in bed when Liam comes back from the bathroom. “It was nice tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn murmurs. “But now it's just you and me. So get in here, babe”'

Liam recognises the tone of Zayn’s voice. “You want to? Now?” Liam asks, a bit uncertain if it's a good idea to have sex when Louis is there. The walls aren't that thick, and Liam can be a bit loud sometimes.

He can't help it when Zayn makes him feel so good.

“Louis won't hear anything,” Zayn says, using his most convincing tone.”He was asleep already when I was out getting some water. I checked on him, and he was dead to the world.”

Liam makes a move to take off the last of his clothes, and Zayn’s eyes track every move he makes. “Aren't you going to give me a show, babe?” Zayn asks, only half teasing.

“Some other time,” Liam promises. He likes to let Zayn watch him, likes the way Zayn's eyes burn hot on his skin. But there’s no time for that now. He wants to get naked as quickly as possible, a desperate need to get to touch -- and get touched -- makes him forget about trying to be sexy, or even somewhat graceful. He almost falls over, hopping one one leg, in his haste to get his boxers off. Once he’s got then off, he throws them somewhere behind behind himself, not looking where they land.

When Liam lies down next to Zayn, he gets pulled into a wet kiss. While they kiss, Zayn’s hand are warm, steady on his hips; sending sparks of pleasure up Liam's spine. It doesn't take long before Zayn starts to kiss his way down Liam's neck; wet biting kisses on his skin, before he presses soft, soothing kisses on top of the mark he just made.

When Zayn gets to Liam's chest, it already feels to Liam like he's about to burst out of his skin, Zayn's mouth on his skin making him whine and press closer.

“Please,” Liam whines. His fingers tangle tighter in Zayn's hair; he can’t help to grip tighter. Every time Zayn leaves a new mark on his skin. Liam’s sure he’s making a right mess of Zayn's hair, but he doesn’t care. “Please. Please, fuck me.”

Zayn pulls away from Liam's chest, with one final kiss on his collarbone.. “Shh, babe. You need to be quiet. Louis is sleeping on the couch."

"Promise. I'll be good. Just fuck me, Zayn," Liam pleads.

"You're always so fucking good, babe." Zayn finds the lube stashed under the pillow. "On your stomach for me."

Zayn's hands are almost scolding hot on his arse, squeezing his cheeks while he nips on the skin of Liam's lower back. It's a glorious torture, and Liam doesn't know if he wants to fuck his hips down against the bed of push his arse up into Zayn's lovely hands. Before Liam can decide, Zayn pulls away, both his hand and mouth leaving Liam.

The familiar sound of the lube being opened makes him tense up in anticipation. As he feels cold fingers against his hole, rubbing but not pushing in, he mumbles, "don't tease me. Please."

Zayn snickers, not unkindly, before pushing one finger in. Just the tip at first. Heat spreads in Liam's body, making him shiver and try to push himself closer to Zayn's hand.

"You'll get it when I'm ready, Li," Zayn whispers in his ear. But he starts to push his finger in, steady and slow.

The push and pull of his finger is familiar. It’s somehow both soothing a promise of more. Zayn keeps on fucking him with one finger, his hand gripping Liam's hip hard, holding him down. Liam moans too loudly, he knows it; he tries to keep it quiet but fails badly. He can hear the sounds he makes, but he can’t stop himself.

Liam looses track of how long he lies there, with Zayn setting the pace. "No, please," Liam mumbles when Zayn pulls his finger out completely.

"I'm just going to get more lube," Zayn murmurs while he wets his fingers, pushing back in with two instead of just one.

Zayn has three fingers in him, and they are stretching him wide. It makes him whine in the back of his throat, arch his back and push his arse up towards Zayn. He wants it harder, but most of all, he wants more. "Now. Come on, get in me. Please."

It's a must – Liam does know that – but he can't help but to feel sad when Zayn pulls his fingers out. He just feels empty, needy for Zayn to be in him again.

"On your hands and knees." Zayn helps him get up from where he's lying flat on the bed. His limbs are not cooperating with him, every part of him feel like jelly.

Once he’s in the position Zayn asked for, the head of Zayn's dick pushes against his hole, making Liam bite his lip in anticipation. "Zayn, don't tease me."

Zayn likes to tease him, Liam knows he does. He knows that Zayn likes to keep him wanting more, but he seems keen on getting in Liam, too, tonight. And he pushes in, little by little.

Liam knows he makes too much noise, and he tries to hold back the moans that are pushed from his mouth every time Zayn thrusts into him. But even when he bites his lip hard between his teeth, the sounds slip out.

"I told you to be silent, babe," Zayn whispers, close to his ear. "Do I need to stop?"

"No! Please don't." Liam feels desperate, can’t take it if Zayn stops. He's already burning up, and he needs it.

He needs Zayn's cock in him.

Zayn stops moving inside him, and Liam tries to work his hips against Zayn, small movements that makes Zayn's cock twitch in him. It feels good, but he needs Zayn to move, to fuck him properly. "Please. I'll be silent,” he begs. Zayn pulls back, and fucks his dick roughly into Liam again, giving him what he wanted. Liam groans loudly.

"Do you want help, babe?" Zayn thrusts forward once more, causing Liam to rock forward, almost loosing his balance. Liam makes a needy sound, and sags down on his elbows to get an even better angle. "Answer me, Li. Or, I'll stop," Zayn tells him.

Liam doesn't know what Zayn is asking him. He just wants Zayn to continue fucking him. "Yes, please."

One of Zayn's hand leaves Liam's hip, and the skin almost throbs in it’s wake from how hard Zayn was holding onto him. Zayn traces his lips, before two of his fingers push in between his lips.

Immediately Liam sucks them into his mouth, but he gets distracted when Zayn's cock snubs against his prostate. His jaw gets slack and he pants wetly around the fingers in his mouth. As he lets out another moan, Zayn pulls his fingers away from Liam's mouth, and puts his hand over Liam's mouth instead. Zayn holds him in place, the hand holding him steady as he fucks roughly into Liam. He shivers every time Zayn's cock pulls at his rim, before pushing deep again. Liam can feel how hot he is, sweat trickling down his neck.

He never wants it to stop.

The sounds of his moans are muffled by Zayn's hand, but sound of his hips against Liam's arse and the thump of the headboard, makes it hard to say that they are quiet anyway. Liam hopes that Louis is asleep, like Zayn said he was. He better be, or things will be awkward. But the thoughts about Louis are fleeting, temporary before he looses himself in the pleasure Zayn gives him.

Liam wants to touch himself, make himself come faster by stroking his cock. But there is a big risk of him being unable to stay up, if he only has one hand to support himself with. With Zayn's hard thrusts into him, and how shaky his limbs feel, it wouldn’t work.

He looses track of time, having no clue about how long he has been on his hands and knees. But Liam's limbs are trembling, making it hard for him to stay up. He’s almost there; he can feel the orgasm building in his body. As he chokes out a loud groan against Zayn's hand, Zayn tightens his grip on Liam's face, and murmurs,  "Shh, you're doing so good, babe."

He comes then, sparks running up his spine as he lets go. His body shakes, and he can’t hold himself up any longer. As his arms give out, Zayn loses his grip on Liam's face. The long moan he can't help to make is too loud in the quiet room. Liam tries to bite down on his lip, but it's too late.

If Louis weren’t awake before, he sure is now.

Zayn pauses for a short moment, and presses him down flat. The sheets are wet with come underneath him, but Liam doesn’t think about that when Zayn straddles his hips, and pushes him dick into him again. Liam shivers underneath Zayn, the sensation almost too much. It only takes a handful of hard, uneven thrust before Zayn comes.

Once Zayn has come back from the bathroom with a cloth, and cleaned them both off, they lie together in bed. Both of them quiet and tired, as Zayn pulls him closer. Liam lies there, with his back pressed against Zayn's sweaty front, feeling breathless and well fucked.

It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

– – –

Louis is in the kitchen, when Liam stumbles in to make some coffee for himself. His head is fuzzy, the lack of sleep making him feel slow and stupid. The soft skin on Louis' lower back, it makes him come to a sudden stop, not knowing where to look. He has to stop thinking about Louis that way.

It's not right.

"Good morning," he croaks, clearing his throat when he hears how strangled he sounds.

"Fucking hell, Liam." Louis appears to be angry, his eyes blazing when he looks Liam over.

"What? What have I done?"

"You mean you don't know? Are you actually stupid, Li,"  Louis spits out.

Louis pushes him backwards, crowding close to Liam, pressing him against the wall. His eyes track Liam's body, fixating on Liam's bare chest. "I'm talking about what you and Zayn did last night, love. About the marks he left on you. Do you think it's fair to do this to me?"

Liam has a hard time thinking, with Louis so close to himself. But he knows he never wanted to hurt Louis. Unfortunately, there is no way around that now, the sad look in Louis' eyes telling of the mess Liam has made of everything.

"I'm sorry," Liam mumbles.

Neither of them notices Zayn coming into the kitchen, before he says, "What's going on? Liam?"

"Shit. Zayn? It's not what it looks like." Liam pushes Louis away from himself, realising how close they were pushed together. How it must have looked.

"I didn't think that either. But what the fuck?" Zayn asks. Then his eyes zero in on Louis' bare wrist, on the visible arrow. "Louis, what is that? On your wrist?" Zayn looks between Louis and Liam, confusion evident in his eyes.

Louis tries to cover it up, holding his hand over it as if it would change what Zayn has already seen. But it's useless to try to hide it now. "Babe, it's not what you think," Liam whispers.

"Well, it looks like the mark on your wrist. Are you telling me it's not?" Zayn asks.

“It doesn't mean anything, Zayn. Please," Liam pleads.

"Did you know about this? Please tell me you didn't." Zayn looks like he doesn't know what the hell he should think. It makes Liam's chest hurt. Zayn has never doubted Liam before. But he has never had a reason to before, either. "You did know, I can see it on you. What the fuck, Liam? Tell me how long you've known," Zayn mutters.

Liam knows he must tell him, even if it will hurt Zayn even more to know the truth. "The whole time. But he's not my soulmate – you are. Zayn, you know how I feel about you." Liam has tears in his eyes, and frustration runs through his body. There is no way for him to make Zayn understand, not without lying. And he can't lie to Zayn any longer.

Next to them, Louis clears his throat. "Zayn, listen to me. Liam has told me that it's nothing. And you know that, I told you that my soulmate wanted nothing to do with me."

"That's not totally true. Lie if you want to, Lou. But do it better, you stupid fuck. Liam wants everything to do with you. He talks about you all the bloody time.”

Zayn looks more dejected than mad. Liam would rather have him be mad, if that would mean he didn’t have to see the sad look in his eyes. "I love you, Zayn. Just you."

"I'm going to go. Nothing for me here, anyway,” Louis says.

Before Liam can figure out if he should ask him to stay or not; Louis walks out the door, still not wearing a shirt.

"Sometimes I thought that he might want you like that. The way he's looking at you, those soft looks he gave you when the two of you were close to each other. But I couldn't believe it. Now I just feel stupid.”

"I didn't dare to tell you. It felt like it would be real, if I told you." Liam has thought about it. If only Liam didn't talk about it, nothing would change, and Zayn wouldn't get hurt.

"It's real. And you should know it. If he has your mark, you should feel it,” Zayn stresses.

"No, no. It's not real. It can't be. You're supposed to get my arrow too. We've talked about it," Liam says.

Zayn looks thoughtful, getting quiet and still for a moment. "Tell me nothing happened between the two of you. Please, Li."

No matter how safe and comfortable Louis made him feel, he would never do that to Zayn. "No, I promise. Nothing has happened. Not ever."

"The problem is that I have seen the way you two looked at each other right now. You wanted to. I realise that now, I’ve been so fucking dumb to not see it.”

"Maybe he wanted something," Liam admits. "But it isn't like with you. Please, don't leave me." The tears are running freely down his cheeks now, and it feels like he’s unable to breath. He doesn't know what he'll do if Zayn leaves him. Liam would do anything to keep Zayn. “I'll never see Louis again.'

The air in the room feels heavy. Liam doesn't know how to deal with Zayn. What to tell him to make everything alright again, to make it normal.

The way it should be.

Because of everything going on, Liam had forgotten about Harry and Niall coming over. The five of them having made plans to have brunch. Like so many Sundays before.  

When the door bell rings, Liam startles, thinking that it must be Louis. He did leave all of his things, even his phone, when he stormed out. He wipes the tears away and goes to open the door, preparing for the worst.

But it's not Louis. It's Niall and Harry, big matching grins on their faces as they see Liam's lack of clothes. Why they suddenly used the door bell confuses Liam, but he doesn't have time to think about that right now.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Niall asks. Then he gives Liam a knowing look, smiling cheekily. "It looks like someone had a bit of fun with you, those marks are something else."

"I thought Louis was here?" Harry asks. "Are you having a threesome with him, you and Zayn?" Harry gives him a dirty wink, nudging Niall with his elbow. "Huh, what do you say, little Liam?"

"No," Liam barks out. "What the fuck? Why would you say that?" He feels panicked, hoping that Zayn hasn't heard Harry. Zayn would be so upset.

'It was a joke, Li," Niall says gently. “Why are you so upset?"

Zayn must have heard the bell ringing – or Liam's loud exclaim – because he answers the question. "Louis is not here. Won't be again, it looks like.”

"Yeah, that's right," Liam agrees, even if if feels wrong. "I've been hiding something." Liam feels ashamed, all over again. "And Louis too. But that was my fault, I told him not to tell you."

"What – what did you do? Did something happen between the two of you?" Niall asks.

"No," Liam says, feeling stressed. "Why would you say that."

Niall shrugs, looking ashamed. "Well. We've seen the way he looks at you, like the sun's shining out of your arse."

"No. Nothing happened," Liam defends himself. "But the reason we first started talking was because we have the same mark."

"You and Zayn have the same mark." Harry's drawl is slow. Even slower than usual, and he sounds lost. "That's not possible."

Zayn speaks up, trying to explain what Liam can't say. "He has the arrow, the one I don't have. I saw it this morning when Louis and Liam had a fight."

"Oh. That's awful Zayn." Niall pulls Zayn into a tight hug, squeezing Zayn close as he whispers something in his ear.

With both Niall and Zayn involved in a quiet conversation – one that's not for Liam's ears, obviously – Harry's focus is completely on him. "So, you weren't done with explaining yourself. Li?”

"Louis thought I was his soulmate, but I told him no again and again. But in the end we agreed on being friends."

"And you didn't tell us why?" Niall questions, once again paying attention to what Liam says.

"I didn't want to admit it out loud, like, maybe it would go away if we just didn't say anything,” Liam admits, hearing how stupid it sounds when he says it out loud.

He should have told them earlier.

"Okay." Niall squeezes Zayn's hand. Then he lets go, and says, "I think I'm going to go talk to Louis. He probably needs someone too. This fucking mess must be hard on him. Harry, you stay here and make sure everything is alright."

Niall is out the door before anyone can say anything, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Come on then," Harry says, making his way to the kitchen.

– – –

Harry cooks for them, putting all his love into the food he’s making for Liam and Zayn. He's by the stove, talking for all three of them, filling that awkward silence with long, rambling stories.

"And then, we went to the store, me and Louis," Harry says, trailing off then realising that maybe he shouldn't talk about Louis right now.

"It's okay. I won't get upset if you mention him," Zayn says comforting, but he looks tense. It sounds like a lie. "It happened, nothing to do about that now."

"No, I guess." Harry looks sad, hesitant. "It was nice though, all five of us together, even if things are weird now."

"Is it done yet?" Liam asks, not wanting to talk about Louis anymore. He doesn't even want to think about Louis right now.

"You sound a bit like Niall now. You're rubbing off on each other more and more." Harry gives him a dirty leer, winking when Liam rolls his eyes.

“Er. That's your job Harry, don't think you can get out of that," Liam says.

– – –

The emptiness in him grows every day he doesn't see or talk to Louis. Liam knows that Niall went to speak with him, but he hasn't heard anything from Louis since then. 

It might be for the best, but it hurts. Liam misses him. He aches to see Louis smile, to hear him laugh. It's horrible to know that the sad, hollow look on Louis' face will be the thing Liam remembers most of him. Not his lovely hugs, or happy smile.

The telly is on, but Liam isn't really watching, lost in his head. Everything feels wrong now.

"You're so sad, babe." Zayn rests his hand on top of Liam's head, his fingers rubs calming patterns on Liam's scalp. "Do you miss him?"

There is no use pretending not to, Liam knows he hasn't been himself the last few days. "Yeah," he admits. "But Louis was my mate. I would miss Niall or Harry, if I didn’t see them." His voice comes out shaky, and he can hear how wrong it sounds. It’s not exactly the same with Louis, he’s never blushed when Niall complimented him. And he’s never felt his heart beat harder around Harry, not even once when seeing him naked.

"Please don't lie to me about what Louis means to you." Zayn comes around the couch, sitting down next to Liam. 

"I'm not, like, you know nothing ever happened," Liam stresses.

"I know that." Zayn takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Li, stop lying to yourself. It's more than that. Makes me feel like a fucking idiot, not realising it before."

"Zayn, stop. Please," Liam begs He tries to pull his hand free, but Zayn doesn't let go of him, only holds on harder.

"It's not your fault though, not really."

"Yes, it is." Liam can't blame Louis for this, for the things Liam feels. It was him that brought Louis into their life, making a big mess of everything.  
  
"I'm not talking about it being Louis’ fault either, babe,” Zayn says.  "I'm talking about the mark. You can't help that, neither of you can."

"I guess. But I don't know, maybe it isn't real," Liam mumbles. "I don't love you any less."

"I'm grateful that you don't. But it doesn't change anything," Zayn says.

Liam feels a surge of panic, and his heart beats harder in his chest. "Please. Don't leave me. I promise I will never see him again."

"I won't. But that doesn't make what you feel for him go away. If anyone I'm the one who should be afraid of getting dumped.” Zayn seems subdued, his eyes missing the usual sparkle and his skin pale.

"No. Fuck, I would never do that,” he rushes to say, too loud and fast. "Like, I picked you already."

"Just because you met me first," Zayn says.

Liam shakes his head. "No."

"Yes," Zayn persists "I know you, babe. And I love you for being so noble. But you're not happy, and it hurts to see you this way. Would it help if you could still be friends with him?"

"What? You wouldn't mind?' Liam doesn't understand how Zayn could suggest such a thing. If Zayn met someone else with a mark like his, Liam would never want that person near Zayn.

It feels wrong of him to be so selfish, when Zayn offers him so much.

"It wouldn't make any difference from before. Not really. You've known the whole time," Zayn says quietly, making Liam flinch, feeling guilty about hiding such important information from Zayn.

"I think it would be better. Like, I just want him to be my friend," Liam says.

"You'll call him then. Ask him to come over, and you can talk. It might be a bit awkward, and hard for me in the beginning. But I would do anything for you." Zayn pulls him into a hug and Liam clings to him, burrowing his head into Zayn's neck.

"Yeah," Liam murmurs. "Thank you. I love you so much, Zayn."

****  
  


– – –

The texts Liam sends to Louis, never get any response. So Liam tries to call, but it goes to voice mail every time.

Liam gets that Louis doesn't want to talk to him, but Liam must keep on trying. Nothing will be better if he can't talk to Louis.

Hopefully, Niall can help him to make things better. Maybe Louis told him something after he went to Louis' apartment the other day. 

He forgot to call and tell them he was on his way over. But he knocks on their door anyway. If he’s lucky Niall is at home. He knows better than to walk in without knocking, even though neither Niall nor Harry really care.

"Oh," Niall says when he opens the door. "Hi, Liam." Niall speaks too loud, considering how close to Liam he actually is, and he doesn’t open to door fully to let Liam in.

  
It could only mean one thing. Liam's heart starts to beat faster. "Is he here?" he asks. "Louis, I mean."

Niall looks hesitant, but he comes out to join Liam in the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Yeah," Niall admits. "But I don't think he wants to talk to you. I'm sorry, Liam."

"Please. I need to talk to him. And then I'll leave him alone if he wants me too . I won't even call him," Liam begs.

"For fuck's sake. Not those eyes, Liam. Don't look so bloody sad, can't ever say no to you," Niall grumbles. "I'll talk to him, wait here."

Liam is left standing outside the closed door, waiting for clearance to come into the apartment. His hands are sweaty, and he's so afraid of Louis saying no to him.

As Niall comes back out, he says ,”Five minutes, then he wants me to come back and kick your sorry arse out."

"Thank you." Liam pulls Niall into a quick, hard hug.

"Don't thank me yet, mate," Niall says, and gives him a firm squeeze. Then he gives Liam a gentle push towards the door. "Come on, the clock's ticking."

– – –

Louis sits on the couch, bundled up in a blanket and with a mug of tea in his hands. He doesn't look up when Liam comes into the room.

"I didn't know that you would be here," Liam says, meekly.

Louis still refuses to look at him. "Not everybody has a boyfriend to take care of them."

"You haven't been answering my texts, or calls." Liam doesn't know what to say to Louis, now that he is there. All things he thought about beforehand gone from his mind.

Louis finally looks up, his eyes blazing with anger. "No. Maybe you should take a hint, Liam. Maybe I didn't want to talk to you."

"I miss you, Louis." Liam gingerly sits down on the couch next to Louis, careful to not sit too close. "Please, can you just listen to me."

"Does Zayn know that you're here?" Louis asks.

"Well, yes. It was his idea," Liam admits.

Louis fidgets, twisting his hands. "Why? He does know now. He shouldn't want me anywhere near you."

"Because he knows that you mean so much to me," Liam mumbles. "He loves me so much he wants me to be friends with you rather than have me being sad."

"Yeah? Of course, Zayn is the best boyfriend ever." Louis gives him a small, hopeless smile. “But that doesn't matter, because I don't want to be your friend."

"You don't? But Lou, please, things can be like before," Liam pleads. When he tries to take Louis' hand, Louis pulls away, shaking his head.

"You must know that I've always wanted more than that for you. You're not dumb, Liam."

"Yeah," he admits quietly. Liam felt better, just having Louis there. Even if he sometimes felt an urge to hold Louis just a little bit tighter, when hugging him goodbye. He thought it was better for Louis, too, even if he wanted more from him.

“I thought it would be easier to be near you, being friends with you at least. But it's killing me not being allowed to kiss you," Louis admits.

Liam isn't sure he wants to hear what Louis has to say anymore. "Louis, please don't."

"No, I spent ages with you and your boyfriend, you get to hear this,” Louis says angrily. He holds his head high and has a stubborn look on his face. "I would never ask you to leave Zayn, I know he's so good to you. But I can't watch you with him, knowing that I could never have you that way."

"I'm sorry,” Liam mumbles, wishing he could make things better for Louis. But he can’t. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Me too. Shit, all of this would have been so much easier if I didn't like Zayn. Then I would have fought for you." The stubborn look in Louis' eyes starts to bleed away, leaving him looking sad and small.

Liam feels like he’s about to start crying, knowing that he’s the reason Louis lost the shine he usually has. It feels like he’s losing Louis for good, and he has nothing more to say that can make things any better. He needs to get out of there before he actually starts crying. “So, I'm going to leave." Liam gives Louis an awkward pat on the back, and Louis flinches when he touches him.

"Bye, Liam." Louis also looks like he's about to cry. And he won’t look at Liam when he gets off the sofa, and walks out of the room with hurried steps.

Liam breaks down as soon as he's out the door, sinking down with his back against the closed door. He can't stop the tears running down his cheeks, and his breathing comes out in hiccuped gulps.

Niall finds him that way, hugging his own knees, hiding his face behind them. "Oh, no." Niall sounds sad. He sits down on the floor next to Liam, and pulls him into a tight hug. "It didn't go well, I see."

"No, he doesn't want to see me again," Liam manages to get out. Then he breaks off, and takes a few stuttering breaths. “Not ever.”

"Yeah. He said that before, but I thought he would change his mind when he saw you," Niall mumbles softly.

"No, he didn't. Never will." Liam has given up. It's too late now. He should have been honest in the first place, and told Zayn about it all.

Now, he has to live with his mistakes.

"Let's get you home to Zayn. You can't sit here on the floor.” Niall wipes away tears from his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry,” he mumbles. "This must look really weird. What if your neighbours see us?"

"For fuck's sake, I don't care. Li, it's just for your sake," Niall tells him.

Niall helps him get up from the floor, calling Zayn while he takes Liam by his hand and leads him out of the building.

– – –

Zayn is obviously waiting for him, standing just inside the door. He pulls Liam into a tight embrace as soon as he's through the door. "Come on babe. Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

Liam nods, allowing Zayn to drag him into their bedroom. Zayn helps him get undressed, his familiar hands nice and warm against his bare skin.

“What the fuck am I going to do now?” He’s not crying as hard anymore, but he still sniffles as Zayn hugs him again.

Zayn strokes his cheek, pushing him backwards until he lies down on the bed. Then he lies down next to Liam. "We talk about it later, yeah? I have an idea."

He lies next to Zayn, and Zayn's fingers trace patterns on his skin, soft movements that send tingles all over his skin. None of them says anything for a long time. When Liam feels a bit more stable, and his tears have all but stopped, he kisses Zayn, soft and careful. "Can we fuck? Please Zayn, I just want to think about something else for a little while." He wants to get lost in the feel of Zayn's skin. Get lost in the familiar pleasure he knows Zayn can give him. He needs it. "Please, Zayn."

"We can, if you want to,” Zayn murmurs. “You want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me tonight?"

Liam pushes at Zayn's shoulder, making him lie flat on his back. Then he climbs on top of him, taking place between Zayn's spread legs. Zayn's cock is half-hard against his hip, and when he pushes his hips against him, Liam can feel him twitch.

"I want you to fuck me," Liam says, slowly starting to grind their hips together. “Please, Zayn. Just make me forget."

"Okay. Whatever you want, babe," Zayn murmurs. He quickly pulls Liam into a wet, open-mounted kiss.

His stubble feels his stubble rough, almost burning on Liam's skin.

He can feel Zayn growing stiffer against him, and when their cocks press together, sliding together, they moan into each others mouths.

As Zayn rolls them over and pins Liam against the bed, Liam wraps his legs around Zayn's waist. Almost clinging to him, as Zayn kisses him over and over.  Each kiss makes him feel lighter, less heavied down by everything.

Zayn gives him one last kiss before he starts to work his way down Liam's body. His teeth dig into the sensitive skin on Liam's neck, and he lets out a loud whine and tangles his fingers in Zayn's hair. He involuntarily squeezes his legs tighter around Zayn's waist before he lets them drop down on the bed again.

Zayn's mouth against his skin, makes him feel so overheated, and keen for more. As he takes one of Liam's nipples between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth, Liam tightens his grip in Zayn's hair.

"Please, don't tease me.”

Zayn pulls away, smiling intensely up at him. As he bends his head down again, he rubs his tongue over a puffy, wet nipple. Satisfied by the way Liam twitches underneath his mouth, Zayn press a trail of small kisses down to Liam's dick, stopping just above where Liam's cock lays heavy on his stomach.

He's so hard his dick throbs under Zayn's gaze. Before Liam can beg for Zayn to touch him, Zayn curls his hand around Liam's dick, licking away the precome dribbling heavily from the tip. His mouth wraps hot and tight around him, as he sinks down.

Liam can't take it for more than a few minutes; he has to push Zayn's lovely wet, hot mouth off him before he comes. It's too good, he’s not going to last. "Want you to fuck me, please."

Zayn smiles as he pulls away, panting into Liam's hip before he gets up to find the lube.

Soon, Zayn's long fingers are in his arse, fucking into him, hard and so so good. Zayn's fingers rub against his prostate, and Liam groans.

"You like it, Li?" Zayn asks.

He wraps one hand around his own cock, squeezing around the base, trying to hold off. "Yeah," Liam whines, spreading his legs wider, pushing his arse against Zayn's hand.

"Are you ready?" Zayn murmurs, his fingertips rubbing on small circles against his prostate. He pauses for a short moment, watching Liam with dark eyes. "You want my cock?"

"Please, yes," Liam pleads. He makes a small noise as Zayn pulls his fingers out, and Liam almost regrets asking for more. He wants Zayn's fingers back in him, fucking him until he comes.

Liam lies flat on his back, his thighs still spread shamelessly, and watches as Zayn slicks his dick up. Zayn is back between his legs in no time, pushing up to give Liam a kiss. Then he hefts Liam's legs over his elbows. The head of Zayn's dick is pushing against his rim, sinking into him slowly as he watches Liam closely.

"Is it good, babe?" Zayn asks, pushing Liam's legs closer to his chest. Every thrust hard and precise, his cock pressing against Liam's prostate as he fucks in.

"Fuck,” Liam moans. He feels like he's burning up, the wet drag of Zayn's cock in pushing him higher and higher. "Yes."

Zayn comes to a sudden stop, ignoring Liam when he grips Zayn's hips hard, trying to get him to move again. “Listen to me, Li. You know I love you. No matter what," Zayn says. He waits for Liam to nod. Then he starts to fuck into Liam again, his hips slapping hard against Liam's arse.

"You want Louis to fuck you, babe?" Zayn asks, breaking off into a moan when Liam squeezes around him. "You want him to hold you down and fuck you into the bed?"

Liam nods unthinkingly, whining in the back of his throat. He does want that. He wants to fuck Louis. And he wants Louis to fuck him, to hold him down against the bed and take him hard.

"Say it, Li," Zayn murmurs. "You want Louis to fuck you."

"Yes," Liam moans. "I want it. Please." He gets his hand around his dick then, quickly wanking himself off, not even trying to match Zayn's thrusts into him. He comes so fast, with sparks behind his eyelids as he arches up into Zayn.

It almost feels like he’s about to black out, his mind going completely blank.

"That's good, babe," Zayn murmurs, sounding strained and out of breath. Zayn works him though his orgasm, every push of his hips taking Liam a little bit higher. Once he’s spent and he shivers every time Zayn´s cock gets deep, Zayn pushes even closer to him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

The kiss is wet and a bit uncoordinated, with Zayn barely kissing back, only groaning into Liam´s mouth as his hips start to stutter and he gets tense against Liam. As he comes, Zayn pushes his head into Liam´s neck, muffling the loud moan.

Liam strokes his hands down Zayn's sweaty back, waiting for his breathing to calm down. Zayn´s skin against his feels familiar and safe, and he’s happy that Zayn still wants to touch him, still wants to be close to him.

Once Zayn has pulled out of him, and he’s curled up next to Zayn on the wrinkled sheets, Liam mumbles, “I’m tired.” He feels drained, both his mind and body empty.

“Sleep some, babe. We can talk tomorrow,” Zayn says softly, sounding about as tired as Liam feels.

– – –

When Liam wakes up wrapped up in Zayn's arms, his skin itches because of them forgetting to clean off. But there’s something else that feels off, too. Suddenly, he remember what he admitted to Zayn the night before.

But he can’t have said it. If he really did, Zayn wouldn't be next to him in bed.

Zayn makes an unhappy noise, holding on to him harder when Liam tries to move away."Stop thinking so hard," Zayn mutters, sounding half asleep, still.

"Sorry.” Liam’s unable to relax, his limbs tense even though he tries to act normal. "So, about last night… did that happen?"

"The part where you admitted to wanting to fuck Louis?" Zayn asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It's a bit early to talk about this, fucking hell, it's always too early to talk about this."

"Yeah," Liam agrees meekly.

"I told you last night that I have been thinking, quite a bit, about Louis saying no.” Zayn's voice soft with sleep, and he talks slowly. “What it would do to you. To him too, I guess. And I realised that the most important part for me is you being happy.”

Liam doesn't know what Zayn wants him to say, so he stays silent, pressing closer to Zayn. He finds comfort in Zayn's s sleep warm skin against his own. Even when it feels like everything is crumbling down around him, things changing without him having any control; Zayn still feels the same as before, warm and safe.

Zayn opens his mouth, to say something. But then he closes it again, looking hesitant.

“What?” Liam asks.

"I thought that maybe it would be fine if you were with him too, if you still come back to me,” Zayn answers. “Like, be with him properly.”

Liam doesn't understand. "Like, him and me fucking. You can't be serious?" Liam asks, baffled Zayn even would suggest such a thing.

"It's not conventional. I know that, but you have the same mark, and I know that this, with you two not being close will just hurt you in the end. I would do anything to make you happy, even share you it turns out," Zayn explains, his voice both tense and sincere at once.

"I'm not saying, like, that I'm going to do it." Liam blushes, and tries to hide his face against Zayn's chest. "But why would he even say yes? He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"He would be stupid not too, babe. And it must hurt him too, to be away from you."

"He was so sad. I can't believe I did that to him,” Liam says sadly. “I don’t know, though.” He feels guilty. Both for how he has made Louis feel, but also for even considering what Zayn suggests.

"Give him a day or two before you talk to him," Zayn suggests, as he tilts Liam's head up, making eye contact. "The more he misses you, the bigger chance for you to get what you want."

Liam blushes, Zayn's intense stare making him squirm. "He won't believe me, going to think I've gone insane."

Zayn looks thoughtful. Then he smiles, shocking Liam further as he says, "I could be there if you want me to?"

"You would do that for me?" Liam asks. But then he realises, of course Zayn would; he would do anything to make him happy.

"Yeah. It might make it easier for us all. To adapt quickly," Zayn says.

"Okay, I will think about it." Liam lays his head down on Zayn's chest again. He closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. But sleep won't come; too many thoughts are whirling through his head, making it impossible for him to relax fully.

Zayn falls asleep long before he does, and after many long minutes; he makes a decision, hoping that he won’t regret it.

– – –

He can’t ask Louis to come around; he did promise to leave him alone. Which means he has to ask Niall or Harry for help. He has fed Niall already, and pushed more than one beer into his hands. Not that he wants to make Niall agree by making him drunk; it’s more because of how he’s been stalling, buying himself time by letting Niall talk about whatever.

“Like, I know we said no more contact with Louis. For me, I mean. I know that you have contact with him, and that’s fine,” he rambles. “Great even. But I need you to help me talk to him. For me, I guess.”

Niall looks doubtful, a big frown on his face as he listens to Liam ramble. Liam stops talking, needing to breath, and Niall sounds confused as he asks, "You want me to do what?".

"Help me get Louis to come to mine and Zayn's  place. Just need to talk to him. Please," Liam begs. He tries to be vague, even if he doesn't think Niall will judge him.

It feels like he shouldn't tell for Louis' sake, if Louis doesn't want to.

"But you've already tried to talk to him once," Niall says, slow and pointed. "And you promised to leave him be. He won't ever be able to move on, Li. If you don't let him, and it's not fair to keep stringing him along."

 

"I don't want to keep stringing him along, Niall."

"But you do. All this being friends crap. It's fucking killing him," Niall says.

"Okay. I didn't mean to tell you this." Liam chooses his words carefully. "I had a talk with Zayn, and maybe I want to be more than just friends with Louis too."

"Eh, you don't say." Niall smiles cheekily, and he laughs. "A bit kinky, I like that. But are you sure that Zayn is okay with this?"

"It was his idea. Like, I would never even ask that from him." Thinking about, he’s realised that he probably has wanted it the entire time. Just he didn’t dare to let himself think about it before Zayn suggested it.

Without Zayn, he would probably still deny it.

"Shit. Never would have thought, but then again, Zayn is a bit smarter than the rest of us," Niall says.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Liam agrees, thinking about all those times when the rest of them have needed his help, to avoid looking like idiots. "But can you do it. Please?"

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Niall grumbles.

“You're the best.” Liam hugs Niall, hard and so sudden Niall almost drops his beer. Liam laughs and squeezes Niall harder, when he tries to shove Liam off. "Love you, mate.”

He knows he’s a lot of more explaining to do if he wants Louis to consider even being close to him. But at least now, he might have an opportunity to try. He can’t imagine Louis saying no to Niall; nobody can.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall mumbles, his words muffled against Liam's chest.

– – –

Liam feels like he's about to puke, any minute now. When he had left Zayn in the bedroom a few minutes ago, it has looked like he felt the same way. Hopefully, Louis will arrive soon. Niall had promised that he would.

He startles when the doorbell goes off, almost knocking over a bottle standing on the counter. He manages to catch it, but almost fumbles it over directly after. His nerves are making him shaky, and his hands won’t cooperate with him. "Zayn, he's here," Liam shouts, instead of opening the door.

"Well, open the damn door then," Zayn shouts back from the bedroom.

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to will his heart to calm down. He has seen Louis before. It will be fine. "Hi, Louis.” He makes a stuttering noise on Louis' name, and he blushes.

Louis has bags under his eyes, and he looks thinner than Liam remember him being. Liam just wants to hug him, but he puts his hands down his pockets, knowing that Louis probably doesn't want him to.

"Well, come in then.” Liam remembers he should move away from the door, not just stand there and stare at Louis. “Zayn will be out in a minute.”

Louis looks surprised when he mentions Zayn. "So he's here? I wasn’t sure if Niall actually was telling me the truth about that. Thought maybe you just tried to get me to talk again, just you and me."

"No, but you're here anyway?" Liam asks, confused about why Louis is there if he didn't believe Niall.

Louis appears to be ashamed, avoiding Liam's eyes as he makes a strangled noise. He still refuses to look at Liam as he says, "I missed you, I guess."

"Yeah. Me too." Liam's heart hasn't slowed down any, almost beating even harder now that he has Louis so close again. "Come on, let's go and sit down. We have some things to talk about."

While he leads Louis into the living room, neither of them say anything. It feels awkward and wrong, but Liam doesn’t know what to say. Liam’s relieved as he sees Zayn, waiting for them on the sofa. Zayn gives Louis a small wave but doesn't say anything.

"Sit down, Louis," Liam tells him. Louis, for once, does as he’s told, and sits down.

Liam has a nervous buzz in his body; it almost feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. He can’t stop himself from fidgeting. "So, I don't know how to say this without making it sound like a crazy idea. Like, you know it is kind of crazy," Liam rambles, unsure of what to say, even if he and Zayn had discussed it earlier.

"Liam," Zayn huffs. "Just tell him. We've talked about it, you know what you want to say."

"You tell him yourself then, if it's so easy," Liam grumbles.

Louis looks back and forth between them, a small frown on his face. "You're making me confused."

"Fine, I will. So, Liam wants to fuck you, and I thought that he could, if it would be alright with you?" Zayn turns to Liam, with a raised eyebrow. As if to say, see that wasn't so difficult was it?

Liam can feel a blush spread on his cheeks, warmth spreading quickly as Louis watches him with hawk-like eyes. Then suddenly Louis' eyes turn furious. "Alright? If it's fucking alright with me?" Louis asks, appearing incredulous. “Is this your brilliant plan for revenge?” He huffs angrily, shaking his head. “You can’t tell me things like that, when I know that there is no fucking way it could ever happen."

"No," Liam says, almost stumbling over his own feet in his hurry to sit down in the space between Louis and Zayn. He doesn’t think about keeping his distance, and Louis startles as he sits down directly next to him, with their thighs pressed close together. "Louis, look at me, please. There is no reason for us to make a fool out of you. If anyone it's me Zayn should be punishing, but he won't do that."

"Okay. So, tell me why I should listen to this stupid idea the two of you have come up with," Louis demands, still looking mad, but no longer on the verge of leaving.

"It was my plan actually." Zayn reaches out to take his hand, squeezing reassuringly."Liam here is the most important thing to me, and even you might think it's stupid, but I would literary do anything to make him happy."

"Going so far to even let him be with someone else?” Louis loses more and more of the hard edges, his anger leaving place for confusion. “Zayn, that's crazy."

"You're not some random bloke though, are you? And I know that Liam would never leave me, so, why not?" Zayn asks.

As Zayn pushes Louis for an answer, Liam just waits, with an odd feeling in his stomach. It feels a little bit like hope, mixed in with a lot of fear.

But when Louis just sits there, looking between them like he still can’t believe a word that comes out of their mouths, he says, "Like, you don't have to decide right now.” He gives Louis a wobbly smile, and stops himself from reaching out to touch Louis. "And it's not meant to be a one-time thing. I just miss you so bloody much."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. But this can make things even worse, Li. I don't want you to leave Zayn, haven't since I first met him for real. It might be a bit odd, I want to be his friend too." Louis gives Zayn a small, hopeful smile. "Even if I did fuck up."

Liam doesn’t want Louis to blame himself. Every lie he ever told was all because of Liam. "No, you didn't. Louis, that was all me."

"It was both of us, Liam. It would be easy for me to blame you. But I could have told Zayn after we became friends," Louis says.

"Yeah, yeah," Zayn breaks in. "Enough with the guilt trip you're both on. You'll think about it, and tell Li when you've made your mind up. Now, I think it would be an awesome idea to have a beer and not talk about things that have anything to do with you the two of you fucking."

Louis doesn't leave straight away, which make Liam feel a tad bit better about it all. Even if Louis never gives them any hints about whether or not he will say yes, he dares to hope for the first time. There might be a small chance that Liam can get to have both Zayn and Louis.

– – –

It's a few long and difficult days before Liam hears from Louis again. He has barely been able to not call and ask Louis what's going on, why Louis hasn't answered yet. But Liam knows it's a big decision Louis has to make, so he keeps himself in check.

It hasn’t been easy, though.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, which makes Liam get butterflies in his stomach. Like every time the last few days, when he thinks it could be Louis. It's almost as if he doesn't want to look at the message waiting for him. What it Louis actually says no?

But it might not even be Louis, he realises. It could be Niall; he’s been sending messages full of dirty innuendos. It’s probably Niall.

He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he unlocks the screen on the phone.

'So. I'm not sure, but let's do it. When, where? Or maybe I should ask how you want it too? ;-)'

It's flirtatious, and Liam blushes, thinking about how to answer that text. At once he gets all these dirty images in his head, and it doesn’t make it any easier for him to work out what to answer Louis.

In the end, he ignores trying to impress Louis. Louis knows him already, it’s to late for him to think that Liam is anything but a mess when it comes to texting.

'Yay! :-) Anytiiime, anywhere. And however you want iiiit? ;-)'

The reply is instant, and Liam smiles as he reads Louis' response. 'Now would be good, but I guess I could wait until tomorrow? Unless you've plans?'

– – –

He's jittery, his nerves making him twitchy and clumsy. He's been like that all day, fumbling his way through making breakfast for him and Zayn. Zayn had laughed, shaking his head at Liam when he dropped the same mug twice.

In a way, Liam wants to stay at home, hide underneath his bed even, to avoid this fluttering mess of feelings in his chest. He's excited, happy and also a bit scared. It's strange to think that his and Louis´ relationship is changing so much, even though Liam tried his hardest to not let it do so.

He can't believe that Zayn's letting him do this – even though Zayn has promised he's okay with it, over and over – and he still expects Zayn to stop him from going. He would stay at home if Zayn asked him. It would hurt him, especially since he knows it would hurt Louis, but he would do it. At least he thinks that he would do. He loves Zayn but he's starting to think he might love Louis, too.

Liam doesn't think he could choose. Might even have to stop seeing them both. It would hurt him more, but it would, hopefully, make things easier for Zayn and Louis.

He hopes he's never asked to pick, only thinking about it makes him feel wrong.

He’s changed clothes twice, even though Louis is used to him in joggers and stretched out tees. Now, he stands in the doorway to the living room, wanting to tell Zayn that he’s on his way out. "I'm off then."

Zayn lies on his back on the sofa, most of his focus on his book. Probably using his books as a distraction since it must be kind of weird for him, sending Liam of to a date with Louis.

"Have fun, Li. But pretty please, take a fucking shower before you come home," Zayn says, finally looking up from his book. "I reckon you might get a little bit dirty, babe."

"Er. Yeah, I promise," Liam mumbles.

Zayn leaves his book on the table, careful to not let it close. As he comes up to Liam, he crowds close, pressing him against the wall coming up to trap. His voice comes out smooth as silk, as he murmurs, "Be a good boy for Louis. And then you'll come home and fuck me, yeah?"

"Um, yeah.” His tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth, making him stumble over his words. "I want that."

"I know you do, babe. Off with you, before I regret this and fuck you against this wall instead," Zayn says, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before he pulls away again.

– – –

Louis waits for him at the cinema and Liam gets a fuzzy, warm feeling in his body when he sees that Louis has skipped the long-sleeved shirts Liam is so used to see him dressed in. Instead, Louis is wearing a loose fitted tank tap, showing skin marked by tattoos. The arrow on his wrist makes Liam's mouth water, and he has to bite his lip between his teeth to stop himself from saying something stupid first thing.

He gets the strangest urge to lick Louis' skin, wanting to map out all the golden skin with his tongue, seeing if the mark tastes any different than the rest of him. He shakes his head, trying to stop himself from staring too openly at Louis' arms.

"Why are we even doing this?” Liam asks. “We could have watched a movie at your place instead."

"Well. I would have a hard time keeping my hands to myself now that I don't have to. And I think Zayn would have my balls if I didn't take you on a real date first." Louis grins cheekily and when Liam blushes, the grin grows even bigger. "What did Zayn say now?”

"Er," Liam mumbles. "He might have told me to be a good boy."

"You like that?" Louis perks up, looking interested. "Yeah, of fucking course you do."

"The movie, like, we'll miss it soon," Liam says pointedly.

"We'll talk more about that later." Louis takes his hand, and stops talking. He’s looking at their joined hands, and his eyes shine with so many emotions that Liam has a hard time reading them all. Before Liam can ask about what’s going on in his head, Louis says, "Come on then, love."

Liam lets Louis pay for the tickets. Then he has to stop Louis from paying for the rest, too. “I can pay for some snacks, Lou.” He gives Louis a look, when he starts to protest. “I want too. Please.”

“Just because I like you, and all that.” Louis gives him a stern look. “But next time you won’t get your way. And don’t even think about using those damn puppy-dog eyes of yours either.”

– – –

About halfway through the movie, Louis loses interest.

Liam makes a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat as Louis puts his hand on the inside on Liam's thigh, his fingers blazing hot even through the fabric of Liam's jeans. Louis trails his fingers up little by little; watching the movie with faked interest, sometimes he sneaks a glance at Liam, though. Those small glances make Liam want to climb on top of Louis, even in the middle of the cinema.

"Louis," Liam yelps, trapping Louis' hand between his thighs; it’s getting a little too close to Liam's cock. He wants Louis to touch him, but things could get proper embarrassing quickly if he lets him.

When Louis uses his free hand to tickle Liam's side, he relaxes again, parting his legs and sliding further down in the chair. "Good boy," Louis mumbles, stroking his fingers along the inseam of Liam's pants.

Luckily, they’re sitting in the back and the row is almost empty except for the two of them. But Liam still feels a smudge of panic, he has a bit of a problem with not being loud, usually.

When the movie ends, Liam is uncomfortably hard in his pants, his dick straining against the zipper. Louis didn't even touch his cock once, but it feels to Liam like he's about to come any minute. Probably as soon as Louis touches him for real. Maybe before if Louis keeps it up.

They should move probably, but Louis keeps his hand on Liam's thigh as the credits roll. Liam stretches his fingers, feeling them cramp from the convulsive grip he’s had on the armrest.  "Louis, takes me home. Please.”

"Can't fucking wait. Let's take a cab, or I'll probably end on fucking you on the tube." Louis lets his hand creep higher, until he’s cupping Liam's cock through his jeans. He wedges his hand around it and rubs along it once. Then he takes his hand away, and Liam wants to complain, but Louis cuts him off when he opens his mouth. "Now, Li," Louis says, quiet and rough. "Or we'll make a right scandal, you and me."

– – –

Liam can't understand how he ever could be near Louis without constantly wanting to touch him. Every part of him is fascinating out to Liam, making him want to put his mouth, his hands everywhere.

Liam had such a hard time keeping his hands to himself, the entire cab ride. But now, they are alone at last. As the door slams shut behind them, he pushes forward, kissing Louis fast and hard. With Louis not prepared, their noses bump and teeth collide.

Louis moves away, laughing. "Calm down, love. We have all the time to get it right."

The next time they kiss, it's better. So much better. Louis' tongue rubbing against his makes him shiver all over. He presses closer to Louis and moans as Louis nips on his swollen lower lip. Louis kisses him again and again, and Liam can't get enough of his wet, biting kisses.

When Louis pulls away again, Liam's lips feel tingly and hot. He still tries to follow him, to get another taste of his lips. Louis gives him a quick peck on his lips, but then he shakes his head when Liam tries again.

"What do you want, Li?" Louis whispers, while he starts to unbutton Liam's pants. Liam feels transfixed by the sight of Louis' hands –  so small compared to his own – against his skin and forgets to answer.

Louis bites down on his neck, making a questioning noise against his skin.

Liam digs his fingers into the soft flesh on Louis' hips, pressing closer, rubbing his dick against Louis'. "Fuck me, please."

Louis' head snaps up, his mouth leaving Liam's neck in the middle of sucking a mark into his skin. Liam wants to touch and see if he can feel it already. "Yeah?"

"Zayn likes to fuck me,” he blurts out, flushing when realising what he said. But he wants Louis to know that he can be good for him, so he just shrugs.

"I don't doubt that, love." Louis takes hold of Liam's shirt, effectively dragging it over his head. Then he removes his own, working on getting both their pants off too. "But right now it's me that's going to fuck you."

Liam just watches as Louis pulls his pants down, gaze zeroing in on Louis' cock as it springs free. He knows that he needs to get his mouth on it, almost as much as he needs to trace Louis' arrow with his tongue.

Louis stands there, all his golden skin on display, and just lets Liam look at him. Liam's mouth almost salivating as he traces, the lines of his body. When he gets back to Louis' cock, he swallows hard. "Can I suck you?" When Louis doesn't say anything, just stares at him with wide eyes, Liam pleads, "Please, I want to."

"Fuck. Yeah, of fucking course," Louis curses and closes his eyes for a moment. His breathing sounds strained already, and when Liam drops to his knees, he can see a bead of precome pooling at the tip of his cock.

He takes it in his hand, loving the hotness erupting from Louis' skin. Louis' cock twitches in his hand, and when he lets the head bump against his lips, feeling them get slick with precome,  Louis' knees almost give out.

Liam sweeps his tongue over the slit, licking away the taste of Louis. He licks his lips, looking up at Louis when he swats his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Liam. We need to get on the bed," Louis tells him, helping him up from the floor. His knees may be grateful, but Liam likes it even if it’s s a bit uncomfortable and he can't help the small sound that escapes his lips. But as soon as he's standing up, Louis hurriedly pulls him after himself into the bedroom and Liam can't complain then.

He’s sure he’ll get his mouth on Louis sooner or later.

As Louis falls backwards on the bed, he takes hold of Liam and drags him down on top of himself, gripping Liam's arse with both his hands to rub their dicks together.

"Louis, I wanted to suck you.” Liam can’t stop grinding against Louis. His skin feels tight,  and he's so close already. But it’s like he can't stop, every touch of Louis' skin against his make Liam feel like he's losing control. In such a good way.

Louis makes little noises in the back of his throat, tilting his head back as he closes his eyes again. "No. Another time, love."

"No?"

"I want to fuck you. Need to get my dick in you before I come. Not that I don't want your mouth on me. That's the fucking problem, your mouth has been driving me fucking insane. It's made for blow-jobs, you know that right," Louis babbles, pushing at Liam until he allows Louis to spin them around, both of them giggling as they clumsily roll over.

Liam sprawls out on the unmade bed, tangling his hands in Louis' hair as Louis starts to trail kisses down his neck, alternating sweet soft kisses that feel feathery and biting kisses. Pressed so roughly into his skin, Liam’s sure he’ll have marks after Louis' teeth and mouth. Liam can’t wait to see them.

Louis takes the hand Liam has a cramped grip on the sheets with, holding on to Liam as he looks up into his eyes; blown wide with lust.

"You want me to lick you out?" he murmurs, squeezing Liam's hand to get his attention properly.

Liam nods, eagerly. His limbs feel loose, and his movements are clumsy as Louis helps him turn over on his hands and knees. Louis' hands are burning hot on his skin, and when he grips Liam's arse hard, just squeezing and pulling, Liam drops down on his elbows. He lets out a wet moan, as Louis' thumb rubs over his hole.

He can feel Louis' gaze on him, and he squirms; knowing that Louis is watching him closely, just rubbing his hot fingers is small movement that just makes Liam want more.

"Louis, please. Don't just look at me.” When Liam pushes back into his hands, Louis makes a small noise. “ Do something. Anything."

"You look so good, love,” Liam murmurs. “Could just look at you like this all night.” Louis moves around behind him, and soon Liam can feel Louis' hot breath against his lower back.

“You can look at me when you have your dick in me," Liam grumbles, frustrated and so so turned on.

"Mm," Louis mumbles into the skin on Liam's lower back. His hands still warm on his skin as he leans down to lick a wet stripe from Liam's balls, up over his arse hole. Letting out another moan, he pushes his hips back against Louis, but Louis holds him in place.

He feels dizzy with it, already.

Louis' hands tighten on his arse, and he pulls Liam's arse cheeks apart as he starts to rub the tip of his tongue over Liam's hole. Once he’s done with his teasing; he pushes his tongue in, and Liam moves restlessly on the bed. It’s almost too much, almost too intense. Every lick of Louis' tongue into him makes Liam want more.

His dick is so hard, and as Louis pushes in deep, he can feel it twitch and leak precome. But he doesn’t touch himself, wanting all of his focus on the way Louis feels in him.

Liam has lost track of time, but once he’s sure he could come just from Louis’ tongue deep in him, Louis' tongue is joined by one slick fingertip, pushing in. It makes Liam arch his back, trying to get more of the intense feeling of Louis finger pushing deeper and deeper.

Louis has three fingers in him, fucking in deep and hard. Every push makes Liam feel more and more lightheaded, and he can't get enough of Louis' slender fingers in him. The heat builds quickly, and Liam knows he could come from this.

It wouldn’t be difficult, with Louis' fingers rubbing against his prostate and his tongue licking where his fingers stretch Liam wide open. But he wants to come with Louis' dick in him.

"Louis, stop. Please, stop.”

Louis pulls his mouth away from Liam's arse, sounding as he asks, "What?" His fingers stop moving in him, but he doesn't pull them out. "Don't it feel good, babe?"

"Too good. I'm going to,” his voice trembles as Louis pushes his finger in deep again, “I’m going to come soon."

Louis pushes closer to him, rubbing the wet head of his dick against Liam's arse. "That's what I'm going for, Li."

"I know, but I want you to be in me when I come," Liam says..

Louis swear as he drops the condom, his fingers slippery from lube. But after a moment Liam feels the head of Louis' cock rub against his hole. Louis sinks in slowly, pushing in a little bit before pulling back again. Once he's pushed all the way, he strokes his hands over Liam's arse, skimming his fingers where he’s pushed deep into Liam.

Both of them moan as Louis pulls out, sinking in deep against. After a couple of careful thrusts, Louis picks up the pace, starting to fuck him hard and fast. It only takes a couple of hard thrusts, Louis' hips slapping soundly against his arse, before Liam can feel himself starting to lose control. The way he can't help to whine, every time Louis' cock snubs against his rim, before he fucks deep again, makes him flush.

He arches his back, trying to work himself back against Louis, but his feels like jelly; loose and clumsy. Instead, he lets Louis rock his body forward, with every new thrust into him.

Liam moves up from his elbows, supporting himself on hands and knees. He needs to touch himself, but when he tries to move his hand he almost loses his balance. He’s sure he won’t be able to hold himself up, with only one arm.

Liam trembles all over, as Louis hand's grips his hips harder. Louis' nails making moon-shaped marks on his skin, and Liam whines just thinking about the marks he’ll be leaving all over Liam. He decides it might be worth falling over, getting a hand on himself.

Louis folds himself down over Liam, starting to grind his hips in. His breath is blazing hot against his neck, and Liam lets out a breathy noise as Louis' mouth presses against his skin. Before Liam manages to get a hand around himself, Louis takes him in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the wet head.

It only takes a few rough pulls, then Liam comes. His orgasm rushes through his body, and it feels like he sees stars sparkling behind his eyelids as he spills, making the slide of Louis' hand even slicker. He can feel his hole flutter, squeeze around Louis' prick in him, and he moans when Louis gives up on grinding deep and goes back to fucking his hips hard into Liam. His thrusts are shallow, selfish now that Liam has come.

"Can I suck you now, please," Liam begs, wanting to get Louis off with his mouth.

Louis makes high noise in the back of his throat, and stops moving; his dick still pushed deep in Liam. "Yeah? It won't take much, I'm so close."

“Please,” Liam pleads.

Louis starts to pull out, and Liam tightens involuntary around him. As Louis skims his fingers over his back, he feels his limbs go slack again. Once Louis has pulled out, Liam lets him move him around, until he lies flat on his back. Dazed and tired, he smiles at Louis, who is leaning over him, pushing a pillow under his head.

Louis takes hold of his chin and turns Liam's mouth against him. Louis is on his knees, rising up to push the head of his dick into Liam's mouth. Liam hollows his cheeks, concentrating on covering his teeth as Louis fucks into his mouth shallowly.

Louis can't get deep, but it seems like Louis likes it either way. He makes so much noise, groaning loudly when Liam rubs his tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick. "Shit,” Louis groans, pausing to trace his fingers along Liam's swollen lower lip. “Your mouth is made for sucking cock."

As Louis pulls away from his mouth, Liam whines and tries to move his mouth after Louis. But Louis puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him effectively.

"Can't believe Zayn ever lets you leave the apartment." Louis wraps his hand around his cock, starting to jerk himself off with quick flick of his wrist. "I would have tied you to the bed, spent every free moment with your lovely mouth on me." As Louis comes, he jerks forward, spurting warm stripes on Liam's lips and throat. "Fuck, that’s a good look on you, all messy and pretty," he slurs, collapsing back on his shins. "That was good, yeah?"

Liam nods, yawning. He is so tired all of a sudden, every ounce of energy gone from his body. He pulls on Louis until he is lying next to him, breathing heavily still.

"I need to take a shower before I leave." Liam yawns again. He can feel Louis' and his own come starting to get cold on his skin. But he's so warm and comfortable where he lies with Louis next to him, that he doesn’t care about being sticky.

"Yeah. I know I have to send you back to your boyfriend again." Louis skims his hand down Liam's arm, taking his hand. "But just let me have this, just a few more minutes, please." Louis´ voice is pleading, all of him soft as he gazes at Liam.

Liam nods, smiling fondly. “Alright.” He knows that Zayn is waiting for him at home, but Liam doesn't want to deny Louis just a little bit more time. He doesn’t want to deny himself the extra time with Louis either, being with him only made Liam´s feelings even more intense, even more real. His tummy feels warm and squirmy just being near Louis´ naked skin, but it’s not just that. Louis makes him giggle and want to be ridiculous, and he feels safe with him.

Louis feels like home.

– – –

The light is on in the hall, as he finally gets home; quite a bit later than he thought he would be home.

He finds Zayn is in bed. Not that surprisingly, Liam thinks fondly. Zayn has a pillow clutched to his chest, but he has his back against the door, but he hasn’t moved so Liam assumes he’s sleeping.

Liam feels a pang of regret and shame. Then he remembers that Zayn actually knows where Liam has been.

"Zayn,"he says with a quietly, just to see if Zayn is awake.

Zayn turns over, mumbling something under his breath. Then he stretches out on the bed and opens his eyes. "Oh. You're back," he mumbles. "Come to bed, Li.” Zayn lifts the sheet up for him, and smiles softly. “I've missed you."

Liam smiles back, quickly dropping his pants to the floor. Then he crawls into the bed next to Zayn, wrapping his arm around him. "Missed you too. Always miss you." He puts a soft kiss on Zayn's temple. "We can do what you said. About me fucking you, tomorrow right? You seem a bit tired, babe."

"Yeah," Zayn mumbles, barely awake. "Did you have a nice time with Louis?"

Even if Zayn seems to be mostly okay with it, Liam feels a bit awkward, talking about it with Zayn.  But then again, Zayn and Louis had been close before everything became off between them. Maybe them sharing him now too, only is a continuation of their friendship.

"It was nice," Liam admits. "More than nice. It was so good." His dick stirs in his pants, as he thinks about the way Louis' cock had felt in him. Even if Liam is too tired to do more, it's nice to press a little bit closer to Zayn, his dick still sensitive after his last orgasm.

"So good that you’re a little bit interested again?” Zayn has closed his eyes again,  his breath coming out slower and slower. “That's good, Li. But sleep now, we can fuck tomorrow.".

"Thank you,” Liam mumbles, feeling his body grow tired and heavy. “For letting me have this.”

– – –

Liam wakes up, warm and cosy, with Zayn pressed against his back. A bit too warm maybe, but he wants to be close to Zayn, even when it’s a bit too hot under the covers.

As he pushes himself back against Zayn, he can feel Zayn's cock against his arse, rubbing hard and hot against him. Liam moans and grinds back, feeling Zayn 's cock slide between his cheeks; only their pants separating them.

Zayn moans, and strokes his hands down Liam's chest, stopping short of his pants. "Started without me, babe?" Zayn mumbles. "I think I remember something about you fucking me, not the other way around."

Liam groans, and pushes his hand against his own dick, trying to get some relief. He feels overheated, too close already. Nodding his head, he mumbles, “Yes, we did say that.”

Liam doesn’t care how he gets to have Zayn. He just wants him.

Zayn rolls away from him, making Liam grumble and sit up in the bed. He looks on as Zayn takes of his pants, his hard dick bobbing as Zayn rummages through the drawer for the lube. Once Zayn is back on the bed, he drops down in Liam's lap, his arse perched on Liam's thighs.

"Come on, Li. Get them in me."

As , probably getting the sheets wet in his hurry to get his fingers into Zayn. Zayn is so hot, tight around his first finger. Most of the time it is Zayn who fucks him, but Liam likes this, too. He likes the heady feeling of power, as Zayn twitches and moans just from Liam's fingers in his arse.

Zayn is nice, relaxed, around the three fingers Liam has in him, his hips moving with Liam's fingers. But Liam keep the steady push up, loving the hot clutch of his arse.

"Now, Li. Please,"Zayn moans.

Liam pulls his fingers out, quickly rubbing lube on his cock. And Zayn moves around on top of him, pushing himself up before he takes hold of Liam's dick to line him up with his hole. As he start to sink down on him, Zayn tilts his head back, biting his lip hard as Liam's dick slips deeper into him.

"You feel so good around me,"  Liam mumbles, taking hold of Zayn's hips. They start to move to together, their hips slapping together wetly as Zayn sinks down fast. Sounds so dirty that Liam can't help to fuck harder into Zayn.

"Tell me, babe," Zayn says suddenly. "Tell me how it felt last night with Lou."

Liam moves one hand from Zayn's hips, tracing Zayn's leaking cock with his fingers. He wants Zayn to come before he does. When he starts to wank Zayn off, hand wrapped tight around him, trying to time it with his thrusts, Zayn moans and pushes down harder on him.

Liam has to force himself to talk; his brain feeling like it’s shut off,  with Zayn's arse squeezes tight, hot around him. "So good, babe – he fucked me on me hands and knees. His dick felt so, so good."

Zayn's eyes seem to get ever darker, even more intense as Liam talks about Louis. He grinds down on Liam's cock, moving his hips in small circles. “Yeah?”

Sure Zayn gets off on hearing about Louis, Liam continues talking, "His dick tasted so good. Made me suck him. Fuck,” Liam moans as he feels Zayn start to come, his arse fluttering, squeezing him tight around. As he comes, spilling on Liam's stomach and chest, Zayn lets out a shaky moan.  "He came on me face, like you love to do.

He comes then, too. And he’s barely able to keep his eyes open, pinching them together as he pumps his hips up into Zayn one last time.

Zayn pats his cheek. Then he raises his hips, getting off Liam's dick with a small wince. As he lies down next to Liam, he wraps his sweaty arms around Liam. "Cuddle me, babe," Zayn demands, soft but firm.

They lie there together, just breathing, without saying anything for a long time. Liam feels sated and happy, even if it feels like Louis should be there too, with him and Zayn. But that would be too much to ask for, even from Zayn, who’s been so accepting of what Louis means to Liam.

“You’re too good to me,” Liam mumbles tiredly. He hears Zayn’s soft voice, murmuring endearments in his ear, but Liam’s half-asleep already.

– – –

There's a knock at the door and Liam jerks awake. His first thought is Niall or Harry, but they never knock, even in the middle of the night. He rubs his face and yawns behind his hand. The knock comes again, insistent. Louis, he thinks, heart picking up speed. Louis still knocks.

Well, Louis knocks most of the times at least.

Then Liam realises that it could be a neighbour complaining about the noise. They were kind of loud before after all. He hopes it’s Louis, not only because that would mean he’s not in for another lecture from the lady across the hall but also because he always misses Louis when he’s not there.

"Can you get it, babe?" Zayn mumbles.

Liam is sore everywhere, his muscles aching, almost cramping as he gets up from the sofa. Both Zayn and Louis, so close in between were still a good idea, even though he winces as he stretches his legs out.

It would take much more for him to regret it.

When he opens the door, Louis stands there, with bags in both his arms. "Hello, Lou." Liam can feel his cheeks get warm, and he has to fight himself not to squirm under Louis' gaze, as his eyes track Liam's body, obviously checking him out.

"Look good today," Louis grins, but there is an uncertain edge to his smile."You don't have any regrets about us fucking, do you?"

"No," Liam says hastily. "No. For fuck's sake, it was really really good. Yeah?" Liam almost jumps when Zayn comes up from behind, wrapping his arms around him, his warm body pressing close to Liam's back.

"Hi Louis," Zayn says, and as he speaks; his breath gushes out on skin still sensitive from Louis' and Zayn's mouths and teeth. "He told me how good it was, he sure liked it. It made him come so fast. Desperate for it, I would say."

Louis perks up, looking between them with a heated gaze. "Yeah?,” he asks, voice coming out rough. "But enough of that now, stop distracting me. Zayn, where the fuck do you want all these things."

“Why do you have all those things? Is that fresh bread?" Liam asks, peeking into the bags.

"In the kitchen of course."Zayn steps away from Liam, and takes one of the bags from Louis. "Thanks for getting us breakfast, mate."

"Well," Louis says, giving Zayn a brilliant smile that quickly turns into a dirty leer. "When you think about what you allowed me to have, it's a ridiculously small gesture."

"Hey," Liam says, pretending to feel violated. He tries to sound  sullen, but he doesn’t think he fools anyone "I'm not a thing."

"'Yeah yeah." Louis ruffles his hair as he walks past him, pulling away laughing when Liam tries to swat his hand away.

Zayn shakes his head. "Food, boys." As Louis tries to poke him again, Zayn just rolls his eyes and walks towards the kitchen.

When the food is on the table, and Liam is about to sit down on the chair next to Zayn, Zayn grabs his hand. "You can sit here,"Zayn says, nodding at his own lap. "Please," he gives Liam a pleading look. Liam can't say no to those eyes, so he sits just shrugs and sits down on Zayn's thigh.

He’s not sure it’s more comfortable than a chair, but Zayn seems happy so doesn’t really care if it isn’t.

"Your boyfriend is a bit clingy, love." Louis laughs at them, as he puts Liam's tea on the table.

Liam smiles, noticing that Louis put all sugars in without even teasing him.

"Well," Liam says while he starts to eat the sandwich that Zayn made him earlier. "It's nice."

Louis throws a piece of bread, trying to make Liam catch pieces of bread with his mouth. It’s more or less successful, but Liam is really doing his best. Zayn just drinks his coffee, and when Liam almost slips of his lap, he laughs.

– – –

While Louis gather the dishes, Liam turns his head towards Zayn, catching his mouth in a kiss. The kiss turns a bit dirty, Zayn's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth. When Zayn sucks on Liam's lower lip, Liam moans softly.

He knows that Louis is there with them, he just gets a bit lost in the kiss and forgets about to trying to keep himself in check around Louis.

Louis clears his throat, and Liam pulls away from Zayn's mouth, feeling a bit dazed and confused. "Oh. Fuck," he swears. "Sorry, about that." He wriggles of Zayn's lap, but as he stands in front of Louis, he doesn’t know what to do.

Louis as staring at his lips, and Liam feel all the more awkward.

"You should give him a kiss too," Zayn says.

Liam turns to him, shocked and confused. He wonders if Zayn’s fucking with him, if it’s some sort of a joke Liam doesn’t get. But Zayn just smiles, and nods towards Louis. "Only if you want to.”

Liam does want to, and if Zayn says he can, he won’t say no.

Louis looks a bit like a deer caught in a headlight; he’s so still, as watches Liam with wide eyes. He doesn’t say no, when Liam cups his cheeks, looking between him and Zayn.

As he kisses pulls Louis into a soft kiss, he can hear Zayn gasp behind him. Louis kisses him back, pushing himself closer to Liam as he sneaks his tongue into Louis' warm mouth.

Louis pushes his shirt up little by little, and his hands are warm on Liam's lower back. As Zayn crowds close to him from behind, and puts a hand on his back too, Liam accidentally bites down on Louis' lip. Louis just jerks against him and kisses him harder.

Zayn presses a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Liam pulls away from Louis' mouth, their lips making a wet noise as they part. He turns around, kissing Zayn once before he turns towards Louis again, with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Fuck," Louis mumbles. "I think that this might be a bit much to ask for, even from your lovely boyfriend. So I think I'm going to go. But thanks, Li."

"Sure," mumbles Liam, distracted by Louis' tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Zayn laughs and pulls Louis into a hug, saying, "It was good to have you here." He whispers something in Louis' ear. Liam can’t hear what he says, but it’s making Louis smile -- and weirdly enough, a blush spreading on his cheeks --  so Liam smiles too.

Louis laughs loudly, shaking his head. “You’re so weird, Zayn.”

As Louis leaves, Zayn pulls him close and runs his fingers along the exposed skin on Liam's back.“ "Let's get back to bed, yeah?"

\-- -- --

Liam didn't think it was possible, but it feels natural. The way he spends some of his nights in Louis´ bed and some in his and Zayn´s. He doesn't understand how he could have ignored the way his heart speeds up whenever Louis walks into a room. Or how his eyes always follow Louis movements; especially his hands when he fiddles with a bottle or his mouth when he talks excitedly about his day.

It's not just about the attraction he feels for Louis, though. It's like Louis is meant to be there next to him when Liam does small things, like cooking them dinner or watching telly.

The haven't talked about it in terms what it'll all mean in the long run, but Liam feels like it's forever. Much like he feels for Zayn – exactly like he feels for Zayn, when he thinks about it. Liam doesn't think there's a need to talk about it, he feels comfortable with what they have, and he thinks that both Louis and Zayn are too.

He's sure that they would have brought it up if not.

– – –

Harry's and Niall's flat is full of people as they arrive. They’re supposed to celebrate something, but Liam has no idea what. Niall had been very secretive when he invited them. Even if they never got told why, it was very very important that they came.

As if they would miss it.

He and Zayn has said hello to some people they recognise, but weirdly enough neither Niall or Harry can be found among the rest of the quests. Usually, it takes at least at couple of hours before they disappear to be alone in a hidden corner.

They find Niall and Harry in the kitchen, with the door shut and drinking what appears to be champagne. Well, that might mean Liam doesn't have to drink beer tonight. He won’t complain; he has never really liked beer all that much.

Niall looks up first as Zayn sidles up next to him, slinging his arm around Niall's shoulder. "Nice party you have, and here we find you hiding away in the kitchen," Zayn says, ruffling Niall's hair before he goes to hug Harry.

Niall almost glows with happiness. "Well, we have such big news.” He takes Harry's hand, swinging their hands back and forth as they grin at each other. “And we thought we should tell you first."

"Louis," Liam rushes to say. "We need Louis here first."

"We haven't forgotten about Louis, you stupid boy. You're so codependent the two of you, it seems like you're fucking attached to each others hips these days," Harry says. Niall snorts, spitting out champagne as he starts to laugh. "What?" Harry asks, looking puzzled. "What did I say?"

"I think you made a dirty joke without even trying," Zayn says, rolling his eyes when Niall keeps on giggling. "It wasn’t funny, Niall."

Louis seems to have found them, finally. He looks between them all, a confused wrinkle between his eyebrows. "What was not that funny?" Louis asks, coming up to rest his cheek against Zayn's shoulder.

Niall just shakes his head, still giggling far more than Harry's unintentional, and not that funny joke deserve.

“From Niall’s reaction, I guess Harry has been telling his bloody awful knock-knock jokes again?,” Louis asks.

"Er. No, he was talking about you," Liam says vaguely.

“I'm not something you laugh about, Liam,” Louis grumbles. “What are you even saying, stupid stupid boy." When nobody answers him fast enough, he pokes his fingers into Zayn's side, starting to tickle him.

Zayn swats Louis' hand away, but Louis tries to move in on him again. "He made a joke about you fucking. Without meaning to," Zayn clarifies.

Louis stops trying to tickle Zayn, but he keeps his hand on him. "Of course he did,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “And why are you even talking about that. It’s like you’ve can’t do anything without the others knowing about it.”

Liam can’t say that he minds. The boys are his family, and it feels right that they know everything about him, even the embarrassing stuff. But he can’t say that; they would tease him forever for being a sop.

"It could be that they are nosy," he says teasingly. “And you’re as bad as the rest of us.”

"Might be," Niall says."But never mind about that. The reason we’re celebrating tonight is that we're getting married."

"Yeah, can’t wait for him to take my name.” Harry nudges Niall with his hip, beaming.

“You’re going to take my name,” Niall says. “You did agree last night.”

"Oh my fucking god, I'm so happy for you both." Liam gushes.

"Yeah, well." Harry's eyes are soft, filled with love. He kisses Niall on the nose, gazing adoringly at him for a moment. "It's going to make our adoption plans easier, it seemed like a good idea. Not that it just that, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, not matter what."

"Congrats," Louis murmurs. "And you're going to make the best daddies in the world. And your kids are going to be spoilt to death, with so many great uncles."

"We don't want to take anything for granted,” Niall says. “So we’re not going to tell anyone else yet, but we wanted you to know."

"Of course, like, we know that it's a bit private," Liam assures.

"Some day it's going be the two of you, Liam. We know Karen has wanted you to make her a grandmother for a long time now," Harry drawls.

Louis' smile drops for a short second. Then he smiles again, but it doesn’t look the same. He looks tense and distant as he moves away from Zayn.

“She’s a bit intense about that,” Liam says awkwardly, avoiding to look at Louis. They haven't really talked about the change in their relationship. What it would mean in the long run.

Harry looks between them all, frowning. "Sorry. I didn't think before talking, Liam."

Liam knows that Harry feels bad; it’'s obvious. But it's not Harry's fault that Liam has a complicated love life. Before Liam can say anything, Louis takes a swig of beer and clears his throat. "It's no big deal, Harry. We all know who Liam is going to end up with, and that’s not me."

"Louis, we talked about that long before you happened. Like, we had no idea what my marks meant." Liam want to comfort Louis, even if he appears to not want any comfort.

"It's just sex, Li. Don't make a big deal out of it," Louis shrugs. "I think I'm going to go, talk to some other people.” He gives Liam a pointed look, smirking. “Might find someone fun here."

Liam reaches out to grab Louis' wrist, feeling ill just thinking about Louis with someone else. For some reason, Louis lets him. “You can't." Liam pleads. "Louis, please don't."

"Why shouldn't I, Li? You already have everything you need."

Zayn's fingers wrap around Liam's wrist, and his fingers trace Liam's feather. But he looks straight at Louis as he says, "You have the same arrow. You’re not stupid Louis, you know that it means something."

"But you're his boyfriend. The one he brings home to his mum,” Louis says, his voice hard angry. “Me, I'm just there for him to fuck."

He wants Louis to be angry with him, rather than being sad. Anger is a lot easier to deal with, and it’s something he probably deserves, too.

"You can meet me mum. If you want?" Liam offers. He’s sure his mum would love Louis; he can be real sweet when he wants to.

"What are you going to call me then? Your friend?" Louis makes air quotes around the word friend.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t be here for this,” Niall says, looking between them. When nobody answers him, Niall bodily pushes Harry out the door, closing the door behind them when they leave.

Liam pays them no mind when they leave. Didn’t even pay them any attention when they were there. The only thing he can think about is how he can get Louis to understand that he's important, too.

"Don't be dumb. You're my boyfriend too,"  Liam says, looking at Zayn for confirmation. They haven't talked about it, but Liam can't explain his and Louis' relationship any other way. His heart beat as hard for Louis, as it does for Zayn.

"Yeah. That sounds about right," Zayn says. "Don't go, we don’t want you to."

"You sure?” Louis looks much more relaxed, his shoulders not as stiff and high anymore. “It would make it easier for you. Most people wouldn’t be so relaxed about it all, Zayn. They wouldn’t have wanted me anywhere near their boyfriend.”

Zayn shrugs. "Yeah, but you're kind of special, Lou. And if you had met him first, you would have done the same for me.”

“I don’t know,” Louis says, teasingly. “Maybe I would have bagged you for myself, Zayn. You’re the pretty one after all.”

Liam frowns, sticking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “I’m pretty, too.”

“Eh.” Louis shrugs. “Don’t know, mate.”

Liam lets go of Louis' wrist, but before Louis can move away, he starts to tickle him. Louis screeches loudly, laughing as he bats at Liam's hands. Zayn holds onto Louis, as he almost gets away from Liam.

Louis decides to take revenge on Zayn by getting free and ruffling his carefully styled hair. Zayn moves away, saying “He’s your mess, Liam. You take care of him.”

Louis may be smaller than him, but he’s a dirty fighter. As he grips Liam's nipple and twists, Liam has to stop him somehow. Liam’s sure he has at least a few new bruises, when he finally manages to trap Louis' head underneath his arm.

The door opens, and Liam freezes. Louis pushes at him, trying to make him let go, but Liam just ruffles his hair.

“We’re going to do the announcement, if you’re done killing each other,” Niall says.

“Or fucking each others brain out,” Harry fills in, winking lewdly.

Niall just looks charmed and smiles adoringly at Harry. Liam shakes his head at his best mates but lets go of Louis to follow then out. He chooses to ignore the strange dig at his relationship with Louis and Zayn.

It’s Niall and Harry who spend too much time at other peoples' parties locked away in rooms. Well, most of the time.

– – –

Liam spends most night at the apartment, but some nights he stays at Louis' flat, falling asleep tightly curled up to Louis. Zayn seems fine with him not sleeping at home every night, even if he tends to get worried if Liam forgets to send a text about not coming home. Or more like, if they fall asleep before he can text Zayn. He would never forget about Zayn.

It’s a routine, and it’s working just fine for them.

Louis has never slept in Zayn's and Liam's bed, says it makes him feel weird. Something Liam can understand. Though, that doesn't stop Louis from ravishing him on the couch. They are only halfway through the movie and Louis already has Liam pinned underneath him on the sofa.

Zayn hasn't come home from work yet. He should be there, but Niall had a freak out about the wedding, and Zayn had to go there instead. Since Zayn had seen the movie before they had started without him.

Liam never meant for the movie night to end this way; with Louis on top of him, and the movie forgotten.

Louis nips on the skin below Liam's collarbone, dragging his fingernails down Liam's stomach. Liam groans, trying to keep some noise in by biting his lip. It doesn’t work all that well, since he slips up when Louis moves to a new spot.

It's a bit embarrassing how loud he can get.

Louis' teeth are sharp on his chest, and he works mark after mark on his skin. Louis and Zayn seem to like sending him back and forth marked by their hands and mouths, pressing their fingers into each others marks when they see Liam the next time. And Liam, he loves it too.

Louis skims his fingers upwards again, playing idly with his nipples as he kisses Liam again. As Louis sucks Liam's bottom lip into his mouth, he pinches Liam's nipples, doing a twisting pull that Liam’s come to expect from him. A sharp mix of pleasure and pain spread in his body and Liam whines unthinkingly.

Louis pecks him on the mouth. Then he pulls away, murmuring, "You like that, love?" He grins as he flicks his fingertip on the puffy nub, making Liam twitch and make the same high-pitched whine.

Liam tangles his fingers in Louis' tousled hair. "Please," he begs. "Louis, do something."

Louis gives him a sharp smile as he bends down to take a nipple between his teeth. Liam feels dazed as Louis sucks one nipple between his lips, pinching the other one between his fingertips.  Every time Louis nips on his nipple, Liam moans loudly, trying to push himself closer to the wet, warm mouth on him. When Liam thinks he's going to have to push Louis away from how desperate he starts to feel, Louis switches nipple.

The door slams closed, and Liam hears it. But with his head fuzzy and slow, he can’t think of a reason to push Louis away from him. Not even when he turns to fins Zayn staring at them with wide eyes.

Liam knows that look in Zayn's eyes, and he’s pretty sure Zayn doesn’t want Louis to stop either. But Louis seems to have noticed Liam tensing up and starts to pull away.

"Don't stop for my sake," Zayn tells them, sitting down in the chair across from the couch. He spreads his legs, and Liam can see the outline of his cock through his jeans. Liam mouth waters, just thinking about Zayn being pent up from watching being pressed into the sofa by Louis.

He has no idea about how long he lies there, just waiting for something to happen. But Louis looks between him and Zayn several times, a smile growing on his lips. "So, what did you want?” He asks as he moves up to lie between Liam's thighs, pressing them together tightly. “Anything that you want me to do to this pretty boy?"

"Wouldn’t mind see how good you can fuck Liam. After all, I do know that he likes that,” Zayn murmurs.

Louis grinds down on him, rubbing their cocks together. Trying to get Louis even closer to him, he winds his leg around Louis' back.

They get lost in each other, almost forgetting about making it good for Zayn too. But as Louis pulls away from him and sits up on his shins in between Liam's legs, Liam turns to look at Zayn. He smiles when he sees the way Zayn is leaning forward on the chair, resting his elbows on his thighs; so interested in what's happening on the sofa.

It makes Liam want to be good for him.

"There is lube underneath the cushion," Liam tells Louis.

Louis smiles, big and with a dirty edge. "You naughty boy."

"Yeah, well," Liam says, lifting his hips until Louis catches on and pulls his pants off. "I do like to get fucked."

"You do," Zayn says as Louis makes a pleased sound, having found the lube. "But I guess Louis does know that, too."

Louis lifts one of his legs up, hitching it over his elbow. Liam doesn't know who he should be watching, as Louis pushes his finger in slowly. Instead, he closes his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the burn of Louis' finger stretching him out.

He knows it must look dirty, him with his legs spread, one of them over Louis' elbow to allow him to get closer to Liam. He loves it, being this free and open in front of his boys.

"Is it good, babe?" Zayn murmurs.

Liam nods, opening his eyes slowly. “Yes,” he groans, dragging the word out into a moan as Louis wedges a second finger into him.

It feels like he’s about to burst into flame, every push of Louis' finger into him, making him hotter and hotter. He doesn’t even try to keep quiet anymore.

As Louis has three fingers in him, crooking them against Liam's prostate, he turns his head towards Zayn again. Somehow, he’d been so distracted by Louis' fingers in him; he missed when Zayn pushed his jeans down his thighs.

Liam can’t tear his eyes from him, as he notices how Zayn’s wanking himself off, watching the two of them. “Please, please,” he babbles. “Can you please just fuck me, Lou?

Louis pushes himself forward, his fingers stilling in Liam, and kisses he hard. Then he starts to pull his fingers out, and even though Liam asked for it, he lifts his lips. Just needing to have Louis in him a little while longer.

Louis sits down on the sofa, clumsily arranging himself until he sits facing Zayn. "I think we should do this a bit differently.” He smirks as he catches Zayn looking at his dick. "Come on, Li. Get up on my dick anytime you want."

Liam clambers up from the sofa, willing his limbs work properly. As he straddles Louis, it's easy to understand why Louis wants Liam to ride him. With Zayn directly behind them, he will see everything as Liam fucks himself on Louis' cock.

Louis' hands are hot on his skin, helping him hold his balance as he lifts his hips. The head of Louis' cock snubs against his hole and Liam starts to push down. Once he’s bottomed out; he start arching his back, making his rim roll on Louis' cock.

"Oh. That's pretty, babe,” Zayn says.

Liam moans when Zayn praises him, pausing to take a shaky drag of air. He sits there, feeling Louis' cock throb in him.

"Move, Li," Louis demands, fucking his hips up best he can, making Liam bounce and giggle. "Or I'll put you on your stomach and fuck you hard until you come."

"I don't know, Lou," Liam murmurs. "That seems kind of nice."

"Please don't. Think about the sofa, I rather not have any more come on it," Zayn says as he gets up. "Just ride him, like you're so good at."

Zayn cups the back of his neck, as Liam starts to move again. Heat almost radiates from Zayn's body, pressed close to him from behind. It’s too good almost, with Louis' cock stretching him wide and with Zayn's gaze burning hot on him.

He knows Louis is close, recognises the way Louis moans as Liam squeezes tight around him. Wanting to come before him, Liam wraps his hand around his own cock, starting to wank himself off, rough and fast.

As he comes, after only a few pulls of his hand, Zayn pulls his head towards him, kissing the moans out of his mouth. Louis fucks him through it, Liam growing loose like a rag-doll as he comes down.

“Mind getting on your back?” Louis asks.

Liam nods and lets them move him around. Once he’s on his back, and Zayn sits on his knees close to Liam's head, Louis pushes into him again, grinding in slow thrusts. Liam holds him close as Louis spills in his arse, making him feel hot and wet inside.

Zayn strokes his hand through Liam's hair, smiling as Liam makes a pleased noise. Liam feels boxed in, safe, with Louis heavy on top of him and Zayn next to them.

He never wants Louis to move, not when Zayn is looking adoringly at them, and Louis is making snuffling little noises into Liam's skin.

"I need to go home," Louis mumbles into Liam's neck.

"You can stay," Zayn says, moving his hand to stroke Louis' fringe out of his eyes.

Louis is almost asleep on top of Liam already, his smaller body growing heavier by the minute. But he smacks his lips, and forces his eyes open.

"No. Your sofa is awful to sleep on," Louis grumbles, starting to push himself away from Liam, which makes Liam huff and hug Louis even closer to himself.

"Don't leave," he says, trying to give Louis his most pleading look; the look that he knows both Zayn and Louis hate when he uses.

They like to complain about it being unfair. How they can’t say no to him when he looks at them like that.

“You can sleep in our bed tonight," Zayn offers. He moves to help Louis of Liam, but Liam only holds tighter.  "Liam, let him go, and we can all go to bed."

Liam lets go, waiting for Zayn to help him up, too. Together they stumble into the bedroom, quickly getting under the covers in the already dark room.

As Liam lies between the two boys he loves most of all in the world, he feels so happy he could burst. It feels right to have both Louis and Zayn there with him.

Louis has fallen asleep already, letting out a little snore every time he breathes out but Zayn’s awake next to him. But Zayn, he traces his fingers along Liam's face. Gentle and sweet.

"Goodnight, babe," Liam whispers into the dark.

– – –

Liam feels so warm, as if every part of him is touching hot skin. It's a bit confusing, but then he opens his eyes and find both Louis and Zayn in bed with him.

"Oh," Liam mumbles, feeling dazed. His brain feels fuzzy with sleep, and he can’t understand how it came to be. But it feels so right; Zayn's warm hand on his stomach and Louis' head on his shoulder.

Even though he’s certain that Zayn is sleeping, Liam tries to crane his neck around. He must move a bit too much, managing to disturb Louis in his sleep because Louis makes a displeased sound. As Liam turns back towards Louis, Louis blinks hazily at him.

"Um,” Louis mumbles. Louis' hair is messy, and his fringe in mostly in his eyes. Looking at him makes Liam's chest feel light and soft.

Zayn's sleep-warm skin is pressed all along his back  as Liam leans over to give Louis a soft good morning kiss. Louis parts his lips to give Liam access to his mouth and Liam likes that they are so comfortable with each other that they don't care about stuff like morning breath, even if it tastes a bit sour.

Louis lets Liam kiss him for a few minutes, their mouths coming together lazily. But then he pulls away. Louis seems a bit uncertain as he looks over Liam's shoulder. "Maybe I should go?"

"No, don't go. He won't be awake for a long time, keep me company," Liam murmurs.

Louis looks hesitant, but then he lies down next to Liam again. As they go back to kissing each other, Louis presses closer and closer, kissing him deeper. Liam can feel his body starting to get interested; every part of him touched by Louis feeling like it’s coming to live slowly.

Liam rolls over on his back, pulling Louis with him. Zayn makes a grumbling noise as the bed moves, but he sleeps on. Liam smiles fondly, not surprised about Zayn sleeping through Liam poking him with his elbow.

Louis starts to grind down slowly against Liam, skimming along his sides, down his hips.

It’s a lovely way to wake up. No rush to get off, just careful touches. Liam likes it, having both of his boys so close, even if Zayn is still sleeping. He wants Zayn awake more, of course, but he doesn’t want to disturb him.

Louis' hips come to stop, and Louis looks at Zayn. Obviously tired of Zayn sleeping, he starts to poke Zayn, but he doesn’t move from his place between Liam's legs. Zayn groans but doesn’t wake up.

"Time to wakey wakey," Louis says teasingly, giving him a gentle nudge. He laughs happily when Zayn grumbles, burrowing down further into the pillow.

Liam threads his fingers in Zayn's hair, scratching lightly with his nails when Zayn makes a soft noise. The smile Zayn gives them when he wakes up is sweet, almost soppy. Louis kisses Liam again, happy with having managed to wake Zayn up.

Zayn looks around the room, eyes still bleary with sleep. When he sits up, getting a better look at the clock, he asks, “Louis, shouldn't you be at work now?"

“Bloody hell,” Louis scrambles of the bed, barely missing to knee Liam in the balls. “How the fuck could I forget about that.” As he looks around the room, he starts to look more and more stressed.

"Your clothes are in the living room," Zayn tells him.

Louis is halfway out the room, as he shouts, "Thanks.”

Liam snickers into the warm skin on Zayn's shoulder. "Fuck. His face, like, it looked like he thought he came here naked."

Zayn tries to look stern. "That's not nice, Liam.” The words are barely out of his mouth before he starts giggling, too.

"If anything, it’s not nice to laugh at me," Louis says from the doorway. His head is halfway out of his t-shirt, which only makes Zayn laugh even more.

“You should get out of here,” Liam says, trying to stifle his giggles.

“I love you," Louis blurts out. Then he freezes, looking as shocked by his own words, as Liam feels. Both of them stock still as they stare at each other.

Liam knows that Louis loves him. But they have never said it, not with words at least. 

"Yeah. Me too," Liam rushes to say. Louis smiles and nods, looking distracted as he turns to leave.

Zayn hasn't said anything, barely moved at all, but when the door closes after Louis, he pulls Liam closer to himself. "I didn't know what to think or feel when all if this started. But it's good, yeah?"

"I really love him," Liam admits.

Zayn puts a soft kiss on his mouth and says "he's great, love. So good to you." He sounds slow, drowsy.

"You need to sleep more?" Liam asks quietly.

"Yeah, you woke me up by making out with Louis, I don't know what to think of that." Zayn tries to look grumpy, but the smile in his eyes doesn't fool Liam.

"You can think about that later," Liam tells him, stroking Zayn's cheek until he falls asleep.

– – –

It has been a few nights since Louis had ended up sleeping with him and Zayn. Liam wants it to happen again, can't stop thinking about how it had felt lying between Louis and Zayn. How warm and safe he had felt.

But he doesn't know how to ask, or if it might be a bit too much to ask of them.

He’s distracted when he comes home, trying to work out if he should ask. He comes to a sudden stop in the living room. On the sofa lies Harry curled up into a ball, looking cold and unhappy, even with a blanket hastily thrown on top of him.

Liam gets worried at once; Harry never leaves Niall's side when he doesn't have to, and even then he gets so annoyed. As Liam sits down on the edge of the sofa, Harry's eyes blinks open. "What are you doing here?"

"We had a fight," Harry mumbles, his words muffled by the pillow he has pressed against his chest and half of his face.  
  
Harry and Niall never fight, not about things big enough to make Harry leave. Liam feels baffled, but doesn’t want to push Harry by asking. As Harry sniffles, Liam puts a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder

"It's a bit much with the wedding and trying for an adoption," Harry mumbles. He doesn't say anything else, just stares into space with a ridiculously sad look on his face.

"Yeah?" Liam asks?

"I don't want him to get disappointed if it doesn't happen. It might not, Liam." Harry gives him a pleading look, eyes begging Liam to understand what Niall obviously hadn't.

And, what did happen? Did you say something to make him upset?"

"I might have to told him to stop planning so much. That we might not even get a baby." Harry looks ashamed, hugging his arms hard around the pillow. "That he only made it worse for himself."

"Well," Liam tries to figure out what to say. It is probably right, what Harry said. But he can understand why Niall is upset, too. 

"I know, okay," Harry exclaims. "I fucked up."

"You need to talk to him Harry. Tell him that you're sorry and beg for him to forgive you. You know he will," Liam says.

"Zayn and Louis said that too," Harry mumbles.

"Louis was here?" Liam asks, cringing inwardly when realising how selfish he sounded. "No, I mean why are you here then?”

"Louis is still here, in your bed I think." The smile he gives Liam is a weird mix between a leer and a frown. "And I don't know."

  
"Call him, and either talk to him or beg to be allowed to come home," Liam says.

"Okay," Harry whines. "But you just want to be alone with your boyfriends."

“Like, most of all I want me friends to be happy," Liam says, soothingly. "I just want you to be happy."

Harry looks fond, finally smiling for real, even if just for a second. "I know that, Li. Everyone knows that."

"I'm going to leave you to it. It will be okay," Liam says, giving Harry's shoulder a pat. Then he gets up from the sofa. "Do it or I'll… do something." He draws up blank, when it comes to figuring out what to threaten Harry with.

Liam can't help it, but his mind is focused on Louis being there, hopefully in bed with Zayn.

Harry sits up, saying, "Promise.” The blanket pools low on his hips.

"Are you naked on my couch?” Liam asks. “No, never mind. I'm just going to leave now." He backs away quickly, not wanting to see Harry naked again.

Liam comes to a sudden stop when he gets to the bedroom.

The sight of Zayn and Louis wrapped around each other makes Liam's heart thump hard in his chest. He's so fond of them both and to see them fit so well together, even without him, makes him happy.

As he takes his clothes off, he tries to be quiet, not wanting to wake them up. The bed is already warm when he lies down next to Zayn, and with the soft sounds soft snores lulling him to sleep, he doesn’t even hear when Harry leaves the flat.

– – –

He comes to a slow consciousness to the sounds of Louis and Zayn talking quietly. He mumbles “Morning”, not sure he wants to be awake, even if he wants to see them.

"Good morning sleepy head,"  Zayn whispers into his ear, sending shivers up Liam's spine.

"Why are you even up?" Liam grumbles. And Louis laughs at him, sitting up in bed on Zayn's other side.

"Babe. It's after lunch, and we've been up for hours," Louis says, reaching across Zayn to ruffle Liam's hair.

"You didn't work all night. I have a reason to be tired, you two are just lazy to be still in bed," Liam tries to defend himself.

"Didn't want to leave you when you were so damn cute, even if you do snore quite a bit," Louis says.

"Not that I don't like it, but what are you doing here?" Liam wonders.

"I missed my boys," Louis tells him, scooting down to lie next to Zayn again. "And then Harry had a meltdown, so it did get a bit late before we put him to bed."

Oh, Liam had forgot about that. Suddenly he feels much more awake, and less happy. "Have you heard anything? About how it went last night?" he wonders.

"We got this slightly pornographic photo this morning. I don't know why Harry felt the need to text us a picture of Niall's arse." Zayn smiles, even if he likes to complain about the amount of time he has seen Niall and Harry naked.

"And they called too. It seems like they made up, and actually talked to each other," Louis continues when Zayn just sits there smiling.

The tension in his body disappears at once, making him feel tired again. "That's good. But can't we sleep some more? Please Zayn?"

"You lazy sod, we're going to eat. And then we can do nothing all day, or play video games and drink beer," Louis says.

Liam knows that Zayn would have agreed, if Louis hadn’t gotten there first.

"Fine. But I want to have a cuddle after lunch,"  Liam tells them as he starts to get out of bed. He can't stop smiling though, even if he didn't get his way. Not when they are both there, and he knows that Harry and Niall are okay.

– – –

The telly is on, but neither Zayn nor Liam pay it any attention.

Zayn has this distant look in his eyes, almost not even looking at Liam. It makes Liam worry, it’s so far from how Zayn usually is, not at all.

"Zayn," he says, trying to get his attention.

"What? Is something wrong?" Zayn turns to him and asks.

"No. I hope not, but you're acting strange. Can't you just tell me what is is?" Liam begs, probably sounding more desperate than the situation calls for.

"It's nothing," Zayn mumbles.

The way Zayn turns away, not looking at him makes Liam sure about him not telling the truth. Zayn wouldn’t behave so twitchy without a reason. "Yeah, or you could just tell me. Nothing could be bigger than what I hid from you."

"It kind of is," Zayn says.

"It can't be,” Liam exclaims. “You don't have any more marks, and I know that you would never cheat on me."

"It's Louis," Zayn says.

"What did Louis do now?" Liam feels a chill run through his body, sure of why Zayn looks so unhappy. "Or have you changed your mind, about me being with Louis too.”

"No,” Zayn spits out. “Don't think it's about that. I meant it when I said that I was okay with it." He shuffles closer to Liam, warmth spreading from Zayn's thigh as it presses against Liam's.

Just having him close makes Liam feel calmer, more settled. "Then what it is?" Liam asks.

"I've realised that I might have feeling for Louis too," Zayn mumbles, looking down on his lap.

Liam needs to touch Zayn. He needs to know that it's real, and he needs something to keep him steady. It feels a bit like he's about to burst from all the things he feels right now. Relief, shock, love, but most of all happiness.

He takes Zayn's hand in his own, wrapping his fingers almost convulsively around Zayn's. "Like for me?" Liam asks, needing to be sure he understands correctly.

"Yeah," Zayn admits.

"That's good, like, really fucking good," Liam says, pulling a stiff Zayn into a hug.

"It is?" Zayn sounds a bit confused.

"Like, I love you both so bloody much. And I knew that you liked each other, but this makes it even better," Liam rambles.

Zayn relaxes, almost sagging against him. "But Louis maybe don't feel the same. We can't know that, babe," Zayn says, reasonably.

“He would be stupid not to." Liam doesn't understand how anyone not could love Zayn, who is so gentle, caring and sweet.

"We might need to talk to him then. Soon maybe even, so I don't have to think about it,” Zayn says.

Liam shushes him. "No more talking now, we take it up with Louis next time he comes by. We're missing half the show."

– – –

Liam moves around too much and he can't stop himself from rambling. He's too nervous and too excited to behave like it’s nothing.

When he sits down on the same place for the third time, Louis says, "Liam you're acting all strange. What’s going on?”

"We need to wait for Zayn.” He gazes at the clock, counting down the minutes to when Zayn should be there.

Louis sits down next to him, looking mischievously as he sticks his fingers into Liam's side. Liam wills his body to be still, trying to stop himself from giggling; it will only make Louis more keen on torturing him. Unfortunately, Louis can see right through him and his fingers dig into Liam's skin, tickling the places he knows Liam is the most sensitive on.

"Urgh. Stop it," Liam whines, trying to get away from Louis' persistent hands. When he fails he grabs onto Louis hands instead, keeping them safely in his own.

"Stop looking like that then," Louis tells him, but he gets distracted when Zayn comes home. Liam sits quiet, with Louis' hands still in his own as Zayn comes into the room.

"Oh, no. Not you too, Zayn. Why are you looking so stressed?” Louis asks.

"We need to talk, Louis." Zayn sits down on Louis' other side.

"Those words are never a good way to start a conversation. You tell me now what’s going on," Louis says. He pulls his hands from Liam's, ignoring how hard Liam tries to hold on, and crosses his arms over his chest.

Liam can see how Louis is trying to look stern, but he only manages to look small and a bit scared instead.

Zayn fidgets, looking at Liam for confirmation. When Liam nods, he mumbles, "So, me and Liam talked, and he's okay with it." Zayn takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with you too."

As he looks between Liam and Zayn, Louis' eyes gets wide, flickering with emotion. When he doesn't say anything Liam feels a rush of panic. "Louis? Please say something."

"Thank fuck it wasn't just me," Louis says, starting to beam. "I was a bit worried about making it awkward."

"You mean that you love me too?" Zayn asks, grinning shyly.

"Yeah, I think I've felt it for a while. A bloody long time probably. But that night when I first slept in your bed, and I blurted out that I loved you, I really meant both of you."

"Yeah?" Liam asks, smiling so big he can feel his eyes crinkle.

Louis nods, and Zayn asks, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you think? We should fuck of course," Louis says, and Liam's stomach feels fluttery and feel warm.

"Like now?" he asks, even though he already can feel himself starting to get into the idea of spending all afternoon in bed with Zayn and Louis.

It's not the first time for them, not really, but the last time Zayn just wanked when Louis and Liam had fucked, and it wasn't planned. This time they all mean for it to happen.

Louis nods, and plants a wet kiss on Zayn's lips, pulling away to ask, "Okay?" Louis reaches out to take Liam's hand in his own. When Zayn nods he goes back to kissing him, squeezing his hand around Liam's when Zayn does something clever with his tongue. Liam presses himself close to Louis' back, kissing his neck as he skims his hand down Louis' stomach.

Liam trails his fingers along the edge of Louis' jeans, dragging his nails on the sensitive skin. As he pushes his hand down to cup Louis through his jeans, Louis' cock is hard and hot under his touch. Louis moans into Zayn's mouth when Liam rubs his fingers along the hard length.

"Not that this isn't nice, but we should go into the bedroom. Bit crowded with three on the sofa," Liam tells them. But he quickly gets distracted by the look of Zayn's and Louis' pink tongues sneaking into each others mouth.

Louis pulls away from Zayn, turning to grin at Liam. Instead of doing as Liam suggested, he drags Liam into a kiss. Louis' lips are already slick and hot against his, and it makes Liam feel hazy, thinking about it being because of him kissing Zayn.

"Bedroom," Zayn says as he stands. Though, his eyes lingers on Liam and Louis, and he doesn't make any move to walk away until Liam stops kissing Louis.

"We would have made it work," Louis says, but he comes rushing after them when Liam and Zayn walks away.

Liam doesn't know where to start. Who should he touch? Or how? He does what seems most effective, starting to take off his own clothes. Both of them have seen him naked. "Well. Come on then," he says as he's naked, and both Zayn and Louis are still wearing all their clothes.

"I like it when you're naked, and we're not," Louis tells him, but he starts to take off his t-shirt.

"If you hurry up I promise to walk around naked all the damn time," Liam says, winking when Louis comes to a sudden stop.

Louis just stands there staring at Liam with wide eyes.

"Sound good, babe," Zayn says, chucking off his pants. He at least is doing what Liam asked. "But I think you might need to help Louis with getting the rest off, I think you killed his brain."

Liam is more than happy to help, and he starts to work on getting Louis' jeans undone. Louis then decides to try to help, but his clumsy hands are mostly in the way. Liam bats his hands away, quickly getting the zip undone and pushing his pants down with his jeans.

Liam lets his gaze trace Louis' body. Louis' hipbones, his cock; everything about him is so lovely.

Liam moans when Zayn pushes close to him from behind, grinding his cock between Liam's clefts. The way Zayn's cock head rubs wetly against his hole is making Liam press himself closer to Zayn, and rest his head against Zayn's shoulder.

"Fuck. You look good together," Louis says. He pushes closer to Liam, capturing his lips in a hard kiss, tongue fucking deep into Liam's mouth.

Liam's legs are starting to feel weak, trembling as Zayn and Louis touch him at once. Even if Liam knows that he easily could come like this, with two warm bodies trapping him in, he pulls away from Louis' mouth, instantly missing the slick heat of his tongue.

"Please. We need to get on the bed," Liam whines, but Louis ignores him, wrapping his fist around Liam's cock.

Liam makes a decision, knowing that they will manage to distract him with their mouths and bodies; make him come pressed between them. He pulls free from their hands and lies down on his back in the middle of the bed.

Louis looks between them several times, and his eyes are blown wide with lust. "What do you say, Zayn?"

"I say we need more orgasms, less talking," Zayn says as he climbs up on the bed. "Get on your side, arse this way," he tells Liam, helping him to move around until he lies in the position Zayn wants him. He fits himself close to Liam's back, just like when they were standing up. Zayn starts to grind slowly against him, his cock slipping against Liam.

Louis is too far away, seemingly lost in his own head as he watches Liam and Zayn move together.  "Louis. Come here," Liam says.

Louis lies down on his side in front of Liam, supporting himself on his elbow. "Yeah,” he murmurs. “You just look so pretty together. Could watch you fuck all day.” He fits his hand around Liam's dick, starting to wank him off with practiced ease.

The feeling of Zayn's warm breath on his neck, his hard cock rutting against Liam's arse and Louis' hand on his dick is unreal. Liam flexes his hips, trying to rub back against Zayn and fuck Louis' hand.

"Liam. Get your hand on my dick, please," Louis begs, stroking his thumb on the slit on Liam's dick, spreading the precome down his dick as he pulls down again.

Liam takes hold of Louis' cock, wrapping tight around him. His limbs won’t cooperate with him enough for him to wank Louis properly, but he skims his thumb over the hot skin as Louis fucks his fist.

Zayn starts to rub harder against his arse, loosing his rhythm. Each push of his hips feel slicker and warmer. As Zayn comes against his arse, he bites down on Liam's shoulder.

As the sharp sting of Zayn's teeth registers in his brain, it feels like something lights on fire in his brain. Liam comes; the orgasm almost takes him by surprise, it’s hard and sudden, making his limbs lock up. His hand looses its grip on Louis' dick, all of him trembling as his orgasm wrecks though his body.

"Fuck," Liam moans. He relaxes back against Zayn, his body slack and tired. He closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Zayn hugs him close and Liam can feel the way they are already starting to stick together from sweat and come,

Zayn's heart beating fast against his back, his whole body feels soft and loose, and he is so so tired. But they’re not done yet. Louis hasn’t come.

Liam can't tear his eyes from Louis as he takes his cock in his own hand, starting to wank, rough and quick. Louis makes these small, wet noises, getting louder and louder as he gets closer to coming. Liam wraps his hand around Louis', wanting to help, but it only last a few more pulls before Louis comes, too. When Louis has finished coming, he smiles at Liam.

Liam grabs the sheet and tries to clean them both off. He’s too tired to get up to get a flannel.

"We can do more tomorrow," he mumbles, smiling happily when Louis and Zayn mumble their agreement.

"Yeah, we have all the time in the world," Zayn says, softly.

"I think that Liam probably wants us both to fuck him.” Louis gives him a smirk, as he murmurs, “Think about it, love. Both of our dicks in you, making you feel good."

"At once?" Liam blushes when he hears how shrill his voice comes out. "Er, I don't think you can do that."

"I'm sure that you can, if you make sure to get prepped real good." Zayn looks thoughtful. “But I'm pretty sure that Louis meant one after the other."

"Oh," Liam mumbles. And even if Zayn probably is right –  he usually is –  Liam can't stop himself from thinking about how it would feel to have them both in him at once. It would probably hurt a bit at first, but he wants to know how it feels to be stretched that far.

How good the burn would feel.

"Shit. I think he's thinking about it for real,” Louis groans. His eyes are shining with heat again, and he sounds excited.

"If you at any point want to try that Liam, we can. No need to rush into anything," Zayn says, tracing Liam's eyebrows, helping him to relax again with soft touches.

Liam just nods, still blushing. He’s almost asleep when he remembers one thing. One very important thing. "I think I need to tell me mum," Liam says, having realised that he never did, even if he did promise Louis the night Harry and Niall had their engagement party.

"About us fucking, Li?” Louis laughs. “That's a bit strange.”

"No." He knows that Louis is only joking, but it comes out shocked, horrified. "Fuck, no. About you. Well, about all of us I guess."

"You want to? Like, really want to?" Louis asks, waiting for Liam to nod. "In that case, I would like to meet your family. Oh, and yours too, Zayn."

"Yeah, yeah,” Zayn mumbles, appearing to be half asleep. "Lovely, but can you be quiet so we can sleep now."

– – –

Liam was nervous the first time around, when he told his mum about Zayn. Now, he's back home again and this time with both Zayn and Louis with him. They hold his hands where they sit next to him on the sofa.

Louis' hand in sweaty in his, but Liam's probably not much better off. Zayn' grip is less tense; all of him appears calmer. Probably because he already knows Karen.

"What is it, love. You look a little bit pale,” his mum asks.

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to collect all those thoughts running through his head. "Well. Louis here, like, it's a bit complicated mum."

Zayn gives his cheek a feathery light kiss. "Babe. You're not making any sense," he says, soothingly.

"Louis is my soulmate," Liam blurts out. His words come out fast and jumbled and Liam can see how his mum becomes confused as she looks between the three of them.

"I thought Zayn was your soulmate?" she asks.

Liam doesn't know how to explain without making her feel even more confused, and before he can think of a way to do it, Louis speaks up. "Mrs. Payne. It's a bit unusual maybe, but we… I share a mark with Liam. The same way he does with Zayn."

"Oh, please Louis. I told you to call me Karen." She's obviously charmed by Louis, him being polite and sweet the whole time. "So Liam, you have two soulmates. Is that right?"

Liam nods, feeling relieved that she seems to get it. "Yes. And I love them both the same way."

"You're in a relationship with both of them?" She appears to realise it first now, looking between them with shocked eyes. "Is that really fair to them?"

"Er. We're all in a relationship. Like, all three of us." Zayn says.

"Oh," his mum says. "Well, I didn't expect that. But whatever makes you happy is okay with me. Even if I don't get it. But then again, the so called experts never understood your marks anyway."

Louis grip on his hand eases as Karen speaks, and Liam can feel his shoulders drop. "Really?" Liam asks.

“It's easy to see how much they love you. So what kind of mother would I be if I didn't feel happy for my boy," his mum says. She has tears in her eyes, but she is smiling, giving them all fond looks.

"Now I just need to tell the rest of the family too," Liam says, dreading it. He knows Ruth and Nicola will tease him about it.

– – –

Louis hasn't slept in his own bed in weeks, and his stuff is mostly at Liam's and Zayn's place. But it still feels like a huge thing that he's moving in with Liam and Zayn today.

Harry and Niall have agreed to help, but at the moment they are making out on the sofa. Which means it's mostly Liam doing all the hard work, carrying things around for Louis.

"Looking good, babe," Zayn tells him, helping Louis to unload his things from a box. Liam doesn’t understand why they couldn’t do that part later, helping him with the heavy lifting instead. He has asked, but Louis keeps on distracting him with kisses whenever he tries to get him to work.

"We should have you carrying heavy things all the time. It makes your muscles look real nice," Louis says, pausing from unloading the box. Well, pausing from mostly bothering Zayn when he unpacks.

Liam puts his box down, coming to stand close to Louis' back. "I could hold you up against a wall sometimes and fuck you. I bet you'll like that," he whispers into Louis' ear. "If you help with your own bloody boxes."

Louis swallows heavily, his eyes darting towards Harry and Niall on the couch. "Hey, you dicks. Help me move in, or you can forget about me ever babysitting."

Everyone knows that it's an empty threat. Louis would never say no to his friends. But Harry still pulls away from Niall, who is looking at Louis with distraught eyes. But then he smiles big. "What did Liam promise you, to get you to do any work?" Niall asks, laughing when Louis mutters something under his breath as he walks out to get his first box.

– – –

Liam wakes with Louis' voice, too loud and shrill, close to him.

He rolls over, blinking the sleep from his eyes. His heart is beating hard as he wonders what’s going on. When he looks at the two of them, he sees that Louis and Zayn are looking happy. There are shock evident on their faces too, but most of all they are looking happy, almost glowing with it.

"What's going on?" Liam asks, yawning into his hand.

"The marks, we have matching marks," Louis says, waving his arm around too excitedly for Liam to see anything.

"We already knew that. No need to be so loud because of that." Liam doesn't understand. It might be lack of sleep, but Louis doesn't make any sense.

"Not me and you," Louis says, still with the same loud voice. "Me and Zayn."

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, grabbing Louis' flailing arm to still him. He angles Louis' up next to his own, until Liam can see that they both have arrows and feathers.

"Bloody hell." Liam sits straight up in bed. The tiredness gone from his body, replaced to pure happiness. "How?"

"I don't know. Just woke up feeling a bit weird, with that tingling feeling in my body. As if something was happening in me, something new. And then I accidentally saw Louis' wrist," Zayn explains.

"He woke me up, getting me all worried about something being wrong. He's never that awake in the morning. But then I saw it too. Would have felt it if I haven't been so worried," Louis rambles.

Liam lies back down on the bed, letting out a loud huff of air when Zayn and Louis drape themselves mostly on top of him.

"Can we go back to sleep now. It really is way too fucking early," Zayn says, not caring about the way Louis and Liam start to laugh when he says it. He drops his head on Liam's chest, ignoring Louis and Liam as they talk over him.

– – –

When Liam called to tell Niall that he and Harry should come over, he was told loudly that the three of them should come to Niall's and Harry's flat instead. There were some things that Harry and Niall needed to tell them about.

Very important things apparently.

Right now Liam can wait to hear what it is that makes Niall and Harry look so happy. From the radiant smiles on their faces, it's easy to tell that it's something good. “What’s going on?”

"So. We have some news. Big news. Well, very big news," Harry says.

Before he can get to the point, Niall speaks over him. "We have been approved for adoption."

Louis comes to his senses before Liam can get his tongue unstuck "Fuck, that's big. Congrats, mate.”

"We're so fucking happy! Couldn't wait to tell you," Niall says, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. And Liam can understand Niall, he also feels a bit teary-eyed from all feelings that are bouncing around in his body.

"Er. What's that on your wrist?" Harry asks, his usual drawl coming out even slower as he stares at Zayn.

"Oh. This,” Zayn says. “Well, that's the reason we wanted to talk to you.”

"We woke up this morning with each others marks on our wrists," Louis fills in, grinning big.

"All three of you?" Niall asks, and when he gets three nods of confirmation back he smile and says, "Well, that's fucking obvious now when you think about it. That it should turn out this way."

Liam gets pulled into a hug by Harry, his long arms wrapping tightly around Liam. It only takes seconds, then Louis throws himself on Liam's back, squeezing him from behind.

"Get your dirty hands off my boyfriend. We know where they have been, and that is in Niall's pants," Louis laughs.

"You don't mean that,” Zayn says as he joins the hug, too. "Niall, come here."

Harry releases his hold on Liam to allow Niall to squeeze under his arm. "This is cosy," Niall mumbles, nestling close to Harry.

"Yeah. Love you all so much," Liam says, feeling overflowed with love for all of his boys. He has found a home in them, and he feels like he could do anything with them near.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make me a happy girl! :-)
> 
> Also, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
